La Novicia Inocente
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: Una novia inocente casada con todo un conquistador… Lady Alice de Brandon no sabía absolutamente nada de hombres. Pero cuando recibió una trágica noticia sólo encontró un modo de escapar del convento donde era novicia: ofrecerse al enemigo… como esposa
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, solamente se las traigo con el fin de entretenerlas un poco xD. **

_**Summary: **_

_Una novia inocente casada con todo un conquistador…_

Lady Alice de Brandon no sabía absolutamente nada de hombres. Pero cuando recibió una trágica noticia sólo encontró un modo de escapar del convento donde era novicia: ofrecerse al enemigo… como esposa. Alice lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para seguir protegiendo a los suyos, a pesar de estar rodeada de traición e intrigas. Y en medio de todo aquello, iba a encontrar algo más que consuelo en los brazos de su esposo, sir Jasper Whitlock… aunque se tratara de un matrimonio de conveniencia.

_**La Novicia Inocente**_

Capítulo 1

La novicia Alice estaba arrodillada en la capilla St Anne cuando el griterío comenzó en el exterior. El reloj de vela marcaba casi las doce del mediodía, y Alice, quien antes de entrar en el convento se llamaba lady Alice Brandon, estaba de retiro espiritual. Había hecho un voto de silencio y lo cumpliría hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando las monjas rompieran su ayuno. Para eso faltaban unas dieciocho horas, y Alice, una mujer menuda vestida con hábito de color gris, estaba dispuesta a no interrumpir su retiro espiritual.

Las lámparas daban una iluminación tenue al lugar y, sobre el altar, la luz de noviembre se filtraba por un ventanuco estrecho. Ignorando el frío que se filtraba a través de las losas del suelo, Alice inclinó la cabeza sobre su rosario.

—Dios te salve, María, llena eres de gracia. Bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres y bendito es…

Al oír que llamaban a la puerta con fuerza, Alice volvió la cabeza.

—¡Alice! ¿Estás ahí? Tengo que hablar contigo -La mujer se calló de pronto. Y aunque aquella voz no pertenecía a ninguna de las monjas, a Alice le resultaba familiar. Trató de escuchar con atención.

Dos voces, discutiendo, y no muy calmadas. Una pertenecía a la hermana Maggie, la guardesa del convento. La otra voz era de una extraña que hablaba con tono elevado y nerviosismo.

Alice se puso en pie con curiosidad. ¿No tendrían malas noticias otra vez? ¿Acaso la pérdida de su padre y de su hermano en Hastings no era suficiente…?

Había recorrido la mitad del pasillo cuando se abrió la puerta. Su hermana de sangre, lady Bella Brandon, se soltó de los brazos de la guardesa del convento y entró en la capilla.

Bella, de diecisiete años, era un año mayor que Alice. Iba vestida de color rosa y con una capa de color burdeos. Tras tirar la fusta y los guantes sobre el suelo de piedra, corrió hacia Alice.

—¡Alice! ¡Oh, Alice, tienes que hablar conmigo!

Envuelta en un abrazo desesperado, Alice miró el rostro de su hermana. Una mirada bastó para que abandonara su voto de silencio.

—Por supuesto que hablaré contigo.

Bella sollozó.

—Ella… —giró la cabeza hacia la hermana Maggie y continuó—. Me dijo que estabas de retiro espiritual y que no podía molestarte. Que por fin ibas a tomar los votos.

—Así es —era evidente que Bella había estado llorando porque tenía los ojos hinchados. Durante los cuatro años que Alice había estado en el convento, se había distanciado mucho de su hermana mayor, pero la delicada belleza de su hermana permanecía en su recuerdo y al ver su rostro demacrado se le heló la sangre.

La hermana Maggie cerró la puerta de la capilla y permaneció junto a ella en el interior. Con los brazos cruzados, negó con la cabeza y miró a Alice, la novicia que una vez más no había sido capaz de cumplir su retiro espiritual.

Alice agarró la mano de Bella. Sus dedos eran como el hielo.

—Ha sucedido algo más, ¿no es así? Algo terrible.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Oh, Alice, es mamá…

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué? ¿Qué le ha pasado a mamá? —pero, al ver la cara de Bella, Alice no necesitaba oír la respuesta.

Su madre había muerto.

Con las piernas temblorosas, Alice agarró los brazos de Bella y las hermanas se abrazaron.

—Mamá no —dijo Alice con la voz entrecortada—. Bella, por favor, mamá no…

Bella asintió, y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hace tres días.

—¿Cómo? ¿Ha sido por el bebé? —tenía que ser eso. Su madre, Renee de Brandon, tenía treinta y siete años y estaba embarazada de siete meses cuando sucedió la batalla de Hastings. Era de ascendencia normanda, y la batalla le había resultado muy difícil de sobrellevar. Alice sabía que su madre habría hecho todo lo posible para ocultar sus emociones, pero la muerte de su esposo anglosajón y de su primogénito habían sido demasiado sufrimiento para ella.

Muchas mujeres fallecían durante el parto, y a la edad de su madre, y con su estado de ánimo…

Bella se secó las lágrimas y asintió.

—Sí. Le llegó la hora muy pronto, el parto fue largo y difícil, y después… Oh, Alice, sangraba tanto. No pudimos hacer nada para cortar la hemorragia. Si tú hubieras estado allí. Aprendiste mucho durante el tiempo que pasaste junto a la hermana Mathilda, sin embargo, yo… —no pudo terminar la frase.

Alice negó con la cabeza. Era cierto que ella había aprendido todo lo que la hermana Mathilda le había enseñado, pero también sabía que no se podía salvar a todo el mundo.

—Escucha, Bella. La muerte de mamá no es culpa tuya. Una vez que empieza una hemorragia interna, es casi imposible detenerla… Y además, es posible que ella hubiera perdido las ganas de vivir después de que mataran a nuestro padre y a Felix.

Bella sollozó.

—Sí. Íbamos a enviar a alguien a buscarte. Carlisle estaba preparado para marcharse a caballo. Pero cuando nos percatamos del peligro… Era demasiado tarde —Bella agarró las manos de Alice.

—No fue culpa tuya.

—¡Nadie me enseñó! Oh, Alice, si la hubieras visto después de que el mensajero viniera de Hastings. No podía comer, ni dormir. Paseaba como un fantasma. Era como si después de la muerte de nuestro padre, una luz se hubiera apagado en su interior. Padre no era un hombre fácil y mamá no solía expresar sus sentimientos.

—Demostrar sensiblería es algo vulgar, y no es propio de una dama —murmuró Alice, repitiendo la frase que siempre pronunciaba su madre.

—Así es. Pero ella lo amaba. Si alguien lo dudaba… —Bella miró a Alice, consciente de que Alice y su padre, Charlie, se habían enfrentado más de una vez —. Si alguien lo dudaba, al verla así habría salido de dudas. Y Felix —los ojos de Bella expresaban lástima—. Sé que tú también lo adorabas.

—A mamá se le partió el corazón.- Bella tragó saliva.

—Sí.

—¿Porque los invasores fueron sus propios compatriotas?

Bella apretó la mano de Alice.

—Sabía que lo comprenderías.

—Lady Bella… —la voz de la hermana Maggie las interrumpió, recordándoles que la guardesa del convento estaba presente.

La hermana Maggie era la encargada de dar, o de denegar, el permiso para que las visitas entraran en el convento. Puesto que no era una orden de clausura, habitualmente se daba permiso de entrada, pero nunca cuando una monja o una novicia estaban de retiro espiritual. Con las manos entrelazadas y una cruz de plata colgada del cuello, la monja miró a Bella seriamente, pero con amabilidad. Alice sabía que lo que había oído la había conmovido.

—Lady Bella, puesto que ya ha interrumpido el retiro espiritual de su hermana, ¿podría sugeriros que continuarais hablando con ella en mis aposentos? El ángelus está a punto de sonar, y el resto de la comunidad necesitará la capilla.

—Por supuesto, hermana Maggie. Os pedimos disculpas —dijo Alice. Tras agacharse para recoger la fusta y los guantes de Bella, Alice agarró a su hermana de la mano y la guió fuera de la capilla.

El viento invernal movía las hojas en el jardín. Salía humo de la cocina, y el frío hacía que se formara vaho al respirar.

Bella se abrigó con la capa que llevaba sobre los hombros.

Alice que no tenía capa con la que abrigarse, se estremeció y apremió a su hermana hacia la verja del lado sur del jardín.

La casa de la guardesa era una cabaña de madera y tejado de paja. A su lado, estaba la casa de huéspedes del convento, un edificio un poco más grande y acogedor. Alice hizo entrar a su hermana.

Aunque la puerta estaba abierta, la habitación estaba oscura, ya que sólo entraba luz por las rendijas de los postigos. Puesto que no había huéspedes, no estaba encendida la chimenea central. Noviembre marcaba el comienzo de los meses oscuros, pero Alice sabía que no debía provocar la cólera de la madre Heidi encendiendo una preciada vela. Si sumaba el pecado de desperdiciar una vela a la luz del día, al pecado de haber quebrantado el retiro espiritual, tendría que hacer penitencia durante muchos años.

Tras dejar la fusta y los guantes de Bella sobre la mesa, junto al rosario, Alice abrió los postigos. Bella paseaba de un lado a otro, y Alice se fijó en que llevaba el vestido manchado de barro, el velo torcido y la diadema que lo aseguraba doblada.

—Se nota que has venido deprisa para traerme las malas nuevas —dijo Alice—. Y puesto que mamá murió hace tres días, has retrasado mucho el viaje hasta aquí. Ocurre algo más, ¿no es así?

Bella dejó de pasear.

—Sí. El bebé ha sobrevivido. Es un niño.

—¿Un niño? ¿Y está vivo? Es un milagro… ¡Una nueva vida después de tantas muertes! ¿Pero tan pequeño? Bella, él no puede sobrevivir.

—Eso pensaba yo. Es pequeño. Me tomé la libertad de bautizarlo y lo llamé Emmett, en caso… En caso…

Bella se calló de golpe, pero no era necesario que dijera nada más. Después de haber vivido en el convento durante cuatro años, Alice conocía las costumbres de la iglesia mejor que nadie. Si el bebé moría, era mejor que estuviera bautizado, ya que, si no, sería un alma perdida durante toda la eternidad.

—Emmett —murmuró Alice—. A mamá le habría gustado.

—Sí. Y no es un nombre sajón, así que si sobrevive… Pensé que tendría más oportunidades si llevaba un nombre normando.

—Ha sido buena idea reforzar el linaje materno en lugar del paterno —contestó Alice—. El hijo de un sajón, podría no prosperar si Inglaterra llega a convertirse en normanda, pero el hijo de una mujer normanda…

Bella se acercó y acarició el brazo de su hermana. Alice percibió su aroma a rosas, la suavidad de su vestido, la blancura de sus manos, y la perfección de sus uñas. Ni siquiera el barro podía ocultar la calidad de la ropa de Bella, ni su estatua.

Ella se frotó la falda de tela gruesa que llevaba en un intento de sacudirse el polvo y ocultar el agujero que se le había hecho en la rodilla al arrancar las plantas de hinojo en el jardín de hierras aromáticas. Tenía tantos agujeros en la ropa que era casi imposible zurcirlos.

—Habría venido a contártelo inmediatamente, Alice, si no hubiera tenido que cuidar de nuestro nuevo hermano.

—Hiciste bien en darle prioridad a Emmett. ¿Crees que saldrá adelante?

—Rezo por ello. Lo he dejado con Esme. Ella dio a luz a una niña hace unos meses, y se ha convertido en su nodriza. Al principio, él no quería comer, pero Esme insistió y ahora… Ahora… —su mirada se iluminó una pizca—. Creo que, después de todo, saldrá adelante.

—Al menos, eso son buenas noticias.

—Sí —Bella se volvió y tras agarrar la fusta se dio unos golpecitos en la pierna. Permaneció de espaldas a Alice, mirando hacia la puerta y observando cómo el humo de la cocina salía al jardín—. Alice… confieso que en realidad no he venido para contarte lo de Emmett…

—¿No? Entonces, ¿qué? —Alice hizo ademán de acercarse a su hermana, pero Bella hizo que se detuviera con un movimiento de la mano —. ¿Bella?

—He venido a despedirme de ti.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Alice con el ceño fruncido.

—Marcho al norte —dijo Bella—. Después de que mamá… Después de que Emmett naciera, llegaron más mensajeros. Mensajeros del duque William.

—¿Normandos? ¿En Brandon Hall?

—A estas alturas ya habrán llegado.

Alice agarró a Bella del brazo para que se volviera, pero Bella se resistió y continuó mirando hacia la puerta.

—Ya han llegado las aves carroñeras —dijo Bella con amargura—. Al menos son eficientes y no han perdido tiempo para adueñarse de nuestras tierras. El duque sabe que nuestro padre y Felix están muertos. A través de un enrevesado mensaje que hablaba de la perfidia del rey Harold, me informaron de que a mí, la hija de Charlie, me han convertido en pupila del duque William, y que me entregarán en matrimonio a uno de sus caballeros. Y ni siquiera será a un buen hombre de sangre normanda, como mamá, ¡sino a un vulgar bretón sin educación!

Bella se dio la vuelta y con una mirada dura y salvaje, se golpeó con la fusta en el muslo.

—Alice, no lo haré. No puedo… ¡No lo haré!- Alice le agarró las manos.

—¿Lo has conocido?- Bella se estremeció.

—¿Al bretón? No. El mensajero del duque William me dijo que me seguiría de cerca, así que debía marchar cuanto antes. Alice, no puedo casarme con él, ¡así que no me digas que es mi deber!

—¿Quién soy yo para decirte eso cuando he retrasado mi compromiso con Dios durante años? —dijo Alice.

—Lo sé. Nunca quisiste convertirte en monja. Cumpliste el deseo de nuestro padre. He pensado muchas veces que era injusto que porque yo naciera primero tuviera que casarme, mientras que tú, por ser la más pequeña, tuvieras que entregarte a la iglesia y a una vida contemplativa aunque no fuera tu vocación.

—Ambas sabemos que es por una cuestión de la dote. La iglesia me aceptaba por una dote bastante menor que cualquier caballero. Padre no podía permitirse que ambas nos casáramos bien.

—Piensa, Alice. Padre ya no está; la iglesia ya ha recibido tu dote, entonces… ¿qué impide que te marches?

—¡Bella!

—No estás hecha para ser monja. Sé que padre te entregó a la iglesia con una promesa, pero ¿qué promesa has hecho tú?

—Prometí intentarlo y seguir su voluntad.

—Sí, y ya lo has hecho. Has estado cuatro años confinada en un convento. Y mírate —Bella tiró una pizca del hábito que llevaba Alice—. La tela de arpillera gris no va contigo. Y estoy segura de que pica como si fuera una plaga de piojos…

—Así es, pero la mortificación de la carne fomenta la humildad…

—¡Tonterías! ¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú! Y mira el estado de tus manos. Son manos de campesina…

—Del jardín —Alice alzó la barbilla—. Trabajo en la huerta de hierbas aromáticas. Es útil, y me gusta.

—Manos de campesina —Bella bajó el tono de voz—. Alice, sé valiente. Podrías abandonar este lugar.

—¿Y adónde iba a ir? A Brandon, ¿con tu caballero bretón? Sé realista, Bella, ¿qué puede ofrecerle el mundo a una novicia sin dote? —sonrió—. Además, te conozco bien. Me sugieres que lo haga para acallar tu conciencia.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Te guste o no, Bella, tu deber está en Brandon. Como has dicho, eres la hija mayor, y has nacido para casarte. La gente de Brandon te necesita. ¿Quién más hablará por ellos? ¿Y qué pasará con nuestro nuevo hermano? Te apuesto a que el duque William ni siquiera sabe de su existencia. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará su caballero cuando descubra que Brandon tiene un heredero varón después de todo? No, Bella, tu deber es sencillo y no puedes eludirlo. Debes regresar a Brandon y esperar al caballero que el duque William ha escogido para ti.

Bella se puso pálida.

—No.

—¡Sí!

—No!

Alice negó con la cabeza, pensando en lo poco que conocía a su hermana. Bella estaba más preocupada por evitar el matrimonio con un caballero del duque que por su hermano pequeño.

—Bella, por favor, piensa en nuestra gente, y en Emmett. ¿Qué posibilidades tendrá esa criatura cuando se conozca su identidad? Una de nosotras debería estar cerca para protegerlo.

Bella frunció el ceño y su mirada se volvió fría.

—Guárdate las palabras para tus rezos. No voy a someterme a un bretón de humilde cuna, y menos a uno cuyas manos pueden estar manchadas por la sangre de nuestra familia. Y aunque todos los santos del cielo rezaran contigo, no continuaría adelante con esto.

—¿Ni siquiera por el bien de Emmett? —Alice suspiró—. Debes casarte con ese caballero. Si sales huyendo, lo mejor que podría pasar es que condenaras a Emmett a una vida falsa como hijo de Esme. Y lo peor… —Alice se quedó en silencio—. ¿Qué desearía nuestro padre, Bella? ¿Y mamá? ¿Crees que ella habría deseado que su hijo llevara la vida de un siervo? Además, ¿a dónde podrías huir? —la miró al pensar en otra posibilidad—. Tienes un amado, ¿no es así? Alguien que…

—¡No seas ridícula! —Bella apretó los dientes—. Puesto que estás tan dispuesta a proteger a nuestro hermano, deberías regresar… Sí, ¡tú! Vuelve al mundo real y mira si te gusta. Vuelve a Brandon. Cásate con el maravilloso caballero del duque. Después, podrás asegurarte de que Emmett esté a salvo. Para eso eres tan hermana suya como yo.

Sorprendida, Alice la miró. La sugerencia de que ella, una novicia, abandonara el convento para casarse era sorprendente. Sin embargo, si era sincera, la sorpresa se mezclaba con una sensación de emoción.

¿Cómo sería aquel caballero bretón?

—No… No —Alice se sonrojó—. No puedo…

Bella arqueó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa, como si supiera que Alice se había sentido tentada.

—Bella, no puedo hacerlo. ¿Qué sé yo acerca de los hombres? —Alice gesticuló con la mano como para englobar el convento—. He estado en compañía exclusiva de mujeres desde que tenía doce años. Rezando, cantando, ayunando, cultivando, y haciendo penitencia por mis pecados —esbozó una sonrisa—. Ésas son las cosas que conozco. Pero, para mí, la vida fuera de este lugar es un misterio.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—No eres una completa ignorante. Seguro que recuerdas algo acerca de cómo era tu vida en Brandon antes de venir aquí. Has visto cómo los sementales montaban a las yeguas…

Sonrojada, Alice se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes cómo se llama el caballero que el duque William ha elegido para ti?

Bella frunció el ceño y se frotó el rostro.

—Sí, pero lo he olvidado. No, espera… Creo que se llama Whitlock. Sir Jasper Whitlock… Y te lo cedo, Alice, porque yo no lo quiero.

**Que linda Bella pasándole el hombre jeje, la verdad como a todas yo no me imagino a Alice como monja, pero esta bien un poco cambiar no jeje…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes ni la trama es mía, lo único que me alegra es que lo disfruten.**

**¡Orale! Que padre que la historia haya tenido una buena aceptación, si es que les sorprendió una Alice monja jeje, pues asi es más padre la variedad de personalidades, ok, ya no las entretengo más… disfrútenlo. **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**La Novicia Inocente**_

**Capítulo 2**

Nada más salir del bosque, sir Jasper Whitlock tiró de las riendas para detener a Flame, su caballo de batalla. Estaban a poca distancia del convento de St. Anne's. Y aunque nunca había estado allí, sabía dónde se encontraba gracias a la cruz que coronaba la torre del único edificio de piedra que había en los alrededores. En algún lugar, un gallo cacareó.

Jasper se cubrió los hombros con la capa que llevaba y gesticuló para que su tropa, una docena de hombres a caballo, se detuviera detrás de él.

—Este debe de ser el lugar —dijo él, dirigiéndose a su amigo, sir Peter de Asculf.

Peter asintió y ambos se tomaron un momento para observar el terreno y valorar la posibilidad de que la tropa sufriera un ataque. Era cierto que iban armados y a caballo, pero eran los odiados invasores y no podían permitirse bajar la guardia ni un instante, ni siquiera aunque no se viera ni un alma en los alrededores.

Sólo Peter y Jasper, los dos caballeros, llevaban una cota de malla protectora bajo la capa. Para el resto de los hombres, el coste de dicha prenda hacía que estuviera fuera de su alcance. Si Jasper hubiera sido un hombre rico, habría equipado al resto de su tropa con aquella prenda, pero no lo era. Sin embargo, no deseaba perder a ninguno de sus hombres, y para ello se había asegurado de que tuvieran más recursos que los básicos. Bajo la capa, cada hombre llevaba una túnica de cuero acolchado y todos llevaban un yelmo con protección para la nariz, buenas espadas y grandes escudos.

El convento estaba rodeado por una valla de madera y por la curva de un río que se adentraba en el bosque. Junto al convento, en la misma extensión de tierra, se hallaba un pequeño pueblo de humildes casas de madera. Jasper se preguntaba qué se habría construido primero, el pueblo o el convento. Estaba casi seguro de que el convento. Probablemente estuviera lleno de mujeres aristócratas no deseadas y el pueblo se creara a su alrededor para proporcionarles sirvientas.

Las casas tenían el tejado hecho con láminas de madera. Un grupo de gallinas picoteaba en el barro que había entre dos casas, un cerdo se rascaba contra el poste al que estaba atado. Un perro salió de una de las casas y, al verlos, comenzó a ladrar. De no ser por aquellos animales, el lugar parecería desierto, pero él no se dejaba engañar.

Suponía que los habitantes estarían escondidos. Él habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar.

Había dejado de llover hacía media hora, mientras Jasper y su tropa recorrían el camino entre los árboles. El cielo estaba nublado y el viento del norte acariciaba con fuerza sus mejillas y sus labios.

Las mejillas y los labios eran las únicas partes de su cabeza que estaban expuestas a los elementos. Su cabello rubio estaba oculto bajo el yelmo, y el protector para la nariz ocultaba sus rasgos. Bajo la cota de malla, Jasper llevaba la prenda de cuero acolchado, además de la camisa de lino y la ropa interior. Sus botas y sus guantes también eran de cuero, sus pantalones de montar y sus medias de lana. Aquél día, Jasper había decidido ponerse la malla corta, de forma que, para disgusto de Peter, sus piernas quedaban desprotegidas. Jasper estaba dispuesto a tender un puente de unión con la población sajona, pero Peter, un normando, desconfiaba de ellos y por eso se había protegido de pies a cabeza.

El camino de barro que pasaba junto al convento estaba lleno de surcos y pisadas.

—Parece que ha habido bastante movimiento por aquí —dijo Jasper. Frunció el ceño y se preguntó si su explorador estaba en lo cierto al decir que su futura esposa, lady Bella Brandon, también se había dirigido hacia allí. Era posible que tuviera una pariente allí, una hermana, o una prima. Después de la batalla de Hastings, había reinado mucha confusión y la información que tenía era muy vaga.

Jasper se fijó en que la valla de madera que rodeaba el convento ofrecería poca resistencia a cualquiera que se propusiera entrar. Al pensar si lady Bella todavía estaría en St Anne's, frunció el ceño. No le gustaba el objetivo de su viaje, obligar a una mujer a que se convirtiera en su esposa lo dejaba con un amargo sabor de boca. Pero era un hombre ambicioso y el duque William le había ordenado que hiciera todo lo que estuviera en su mano para conservar aquellas tiernas. Puesto que eso incluía unirse en matrimonio con una mujer noble, lo mínimo que podía hacer era conocer a la chica. Dios sabía que él tenía pocos motivos para regresar a Bretaña. Además, en Wessex la gente tenía más razones para odiar a los hombres del duque William que en otro lugar, ya que seguían siendo leales a Harold, el usurpador sajón, había sido su conde durante más de una década antes de que robara la corona que le correspondía al duque William. No iba a ser fácil para Jasper cumplir con la tarea de mantener la paz para el duque William en aquella parte de Wessex. Pero lo haría. Con o sin la ayuda de lady Bella.

Sospechando del hecho de que no hubiera ningún habitante del pueblo, Jasper se debatía entre el temor de sufrir una emboscada por parte de los sajones y su deseo de no parecer un invasor al acercarse al convento a buscar a la mujer que se convertiría en su esposa. Ordenó a sus hombres que se ocultaran de nuevo entre los arbustos. Varios de sus compatriotas aprovechaban la confusión reinante para saquear los pueblos a voluntad, y eso era algo de lo que él no quería que lo acusaran. Puesto que Bretaña ya no le ofrecía ningún atractivo, su intención era asentarse allí y crear un hogar. Luchar con mujeres indefensas y atemorizar a la población local no era parte de su plan.

Tras quitarse el casco y colgarlo de la perilla de la silla de montar, Jasper retiró la cota de malla que llevaba. Su cabello rubio empapado en sudor se le había pegado a la cabeza. Con una mueca, se pasó los dedos entre el cabello y dijo:

—Daría cualquier cosa por un tomar un baño. No estoy en condiciones de presentarme ante una dama.

—Yo preferiría algo de comer —contestó Peter—. O una noche de buen dormir. Juraría que no hemos comido, ni dormido bien desde que salimos de Normandía.

—Cierto —Jasper se frotó la barbilla. Aquella mañana había encontrado un momento para afeitarse, pero eso había sido todo en lo que había consistido su aseo.

—Tienes buen aspecto —dijo Peter con una sonrisa—. Suficiente como para impresionar a lady Bella.

Jasper miró a su amigo con escepticismo y se sonrojó.

—Oh, sí. Se quedará tan impresionada que saldrá corriendo en lugar de mirarme —se bajó del caballo y miró a Peter por encima de la silla de montar—. Como bien sabes, todavía no le he hecho una proposición formal. A pesar de los deseos del duque William, primero quiero ver si nos llevaríamos bien. No me casaría ni con la mismísima duquesa si no hiciéramos buena pareja.

Peter lo miró un instante y dijo:

—Admítelo, Jasper, quieres impresionar a esa mujer sajona.

—Si ella no está aquí, me temo que impresionarla no será fácil.

—Ya. Pero si consigues casarte con ella podrás impresionarla todo lo que quieras.

Jasper frunció el ceño y se volvió mascullando. Después, tiró de la cincha de la montura de Flame para aflojarla.

—Jasper, no me digas que esperas encontrar el amor otra vez. Siempre fuiste débil con las mujeres…

Jasper se volvió en silencio, guió a Flame bajo los árboles y ató las riendas a una rama. Peter lo siguió a caballo.

—Deja de molestarme y haz algo útil —le dijo Jasper—. Ayúdame con la malla.

Peter desmontó del caballo.

—Es así, ¿verdad? —continuó preguntándole con las manos en las caderas —. Después de lo de María, sigues queriendo casarte por amor…

—Mis padres discutían mucho cuando yo era pequeño —dijo Jasper, mientras soltaba su espada y la dejaba a un lado—. Yo espero algo mejor.

—Sé realista, hombre. Tú y yo sabemos que hemos venido para apoyar a William en su legítima petición de la corona inglesa. ¿Qué heredera sajona nos aceptaría, a ti o a mí, de forma voluntaria? Lo más probable es que nos consideren asesinos de sus padres, hermanos, amados…

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Sin embargo, confiaba en ganarme algún respeto.

Peter negó con la cabeza y observó, divertido, cómo Jasper trataba de hacer lo imposible… Quitarse la cota de malla sin ayuda.

—Te has convertido en un soñador. El golpe que te diste en la cabeza cuando llegamos te ha alborotado el cerebro. ¿Y por qué, en nombre de todo lo sagrado, te quieres quitar eso? Aquellas mujeres piadosas que hay allí… —Peter señaló hacia el convento—. Aquellas dulces sajonas a quienes quieres impresionar, podrían clavarte un cuchillo en el costado. Sobre todo si supieran que tú fuiste el caballero que agrupó a sus compañeros bretones cuando rompieron sus filas…

—No obstante, puede que Bella Brandon esté allí, y no quiero conocer a mi damisela vestido para luchar —dejó de forcejear con la cota de malla y miró a Peter con media sonrisa—. Quítame esto, ¿quieres?

—Oh, te escoltaré, pero no me eches la culpa si terminas convertido en un pincho sajón.

Jasper levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza y se inclinó. Peter agarró su cota de malla y tiró de ella, dejándole a Jasper la prenda acolchada que llevaba debajo. Aliviado, Jasper se enderezó y movió los hombros.

—¿Vas a quedarte con eso puesto? —le preguntó Peter.

—Sí, no soy tan optimista.

Sin el yelmo y sin la cota de malla, Jasper tenía un aspecto más accesible. En lugar de un fiero guerrero parecía un joven alto, de anchas espaldas y cabello rubio. Con ese semblante y sus ojos verdes, contrastaba con su amigo Peter, quien todavía mantenía el yelmo y la malla protectora. Jasper se abrochó de nuevo el cinturón donde llevaba la espada. Tenía los dedos largos y llenos de cicatrices. Y en la palma de su mano derecha, las callosidades indicaban que había tenido largos enfrentamientos con la espada.

—Me alegra ver que todavía tienes algo de sentido común.

—Suficiente como para saber que no podemos hacer que esas mujeres se distancien de nosotros más todavía. Lady Bella debe dar su consentimiento para casarse conmigo. Recuerda, Peter, necesitamos un traductor. Ninguno de nosotros sabe más de una docena de palabras en inglés —sonrió Jasper—. ¿Me esperarás?

—Por supuesto.

—Mantén ocultos a los hombres y a los caballos mientras yo exploro los alrededores. Puede que ahora no haya nadie en la calle, pero no es de extrañar. Es posible que los habitantes del pueblo se hayan escondido al vernos llegar. Gritaré si te necesito.

Peter asintió.

—Al menor indicio de problema.

—Sí —tras un saludo, Jasper se colocó la capa sobre los hombros y se dirigió hacia el camino que llegaba hasta el pueblo.

El camino estaba lleno de surcos embarrados y alguien los había cubierto con paja para intentar que dejara de ser un lodazal.

Jasper miró hacia el cielo y, al ver que se aproximaban las nubes, se abrigó mejor con la capa. Con cautela, se detuvo a la entrada del pueblo. Se fijó en las huellas que habían dejado los caballos en los que él y sus hombres habían llegado. Se percató de que también había huellas de otros caballos más pequeños, posiblemente los que llevaría una dama anglosajona y su ayudante.

Las huellas iban directas a las puertas de la valla del convento. Después, desaparecían. No había ninguna huella en sentido contrario, lo que indicaba que, a menos que hubiera otra puerta en la valla, aquella mujer todavía estaría dentro.

Justo en ese momento, se abrieron las puertas del convento. Jasper se escondió detrás de la pared de la casa más cercana. Por la puerta de la valla, salió una monja. Vestida con un hábito oscuro y un velo corto, la mujer llevaba una cesta cubierta con un paño. Se dirigió hacia el pueblo, apresurándose hacia una de las casas de madera. Tras ella, volvió a cerrarse la verja del convento.

Jasper consiguió sortear las casas que había junto al camino y no perder a la monja de vista. Cuando la mujer llamó a la puerta de la casa, él estaba en la parte de atrás. Sólo tenía que encontrar un hueco entre los tablones para…

Por dentro, la casa era muy similar a las de los campesinos de Bretaña. Básicamente, una habitación grande con chimenea central. A un lado del fuego, una lámpara colgante iluminaba el lugar. De las vigas, colgaba una ristra de cebollas y de champiñones secos. Y al otro lado de la habitación, Jasper podía ver una cortina de tela de arpillera. Detrás de la cortina, alguien que parecía una mujer, gritaba de dolor.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, se oyó que corrían la cortina. Apareció un hombre joven y desgarbado, con la espalda encorvada y el ceño fruncido. Al ver a su visitante, el hombre exclamó:

—Lady Alice, ¡Gracias a Dios que habéis recibido mi mensaje!

A pesar de que tenía un acento marcado, Jasper fue capaz de comprender sus palabras.

La monja se movió para dejar la cesta en el suelo de tierra y colocó las manos frente al fuego un instante.

—¿Va todo bien con Bertha, Ulf?

La persona que estaba detrás de la cortina, supuestamente Bertha, gritó de nuevo. Dos niños pequeños, un niño y una niña, salieron de entre las sombras y se colocaron junto al joven.

—Os pido disculpas por no haber venido antes —dijo la monja.

—Lady Alice, por favor… —el joven la tomó de la mano para guiarla, demostrando con su manera de actuar que la orden del convento de St. Anne no era de clausura.

«Es extraño que se dirija a la monja llamándola lady», pensó Jasper. Sin duda, las viejas costumbres prevHaroldían durante mucho tiempo, sobre todo si aquel hombre la había conocido antes de que ella se metiera a monja.

Tras oírse una serie de gemidos y jadeos, lady Alice se metió tras la cortina.

—Bertha, cariño, ¿cómo te encuentras? —oyó Jasper.

Se oyó un murmuro a modo de respuesta. Otro gemido.

Entonces, la monja habló de nuevo. Jasper sólo comprendió las palabras Ulf, y luz. Al instante, Ulf salió de detrás de la cortina y sacó una vela de una caja. Después, Jasper oyó que le pedían agua en sajón.

Ulf entregó un cubo a los niños y regresó junto a la cortina. Cuando lo echaron de allí, agarró un taburete y se sentó. Tenía los dedos entrelazados con tanta fuerza, que Jasper podía ver el brillo de sus nudillos. Ulf miraba fijamente hacia la cortina y se mordisqueaba los labios. Cada vez que se oía un grito, él se encogía.

A pesar del abismo que había entre ellos, Jasper tenía un cierto sentimiento de camaradería hacia aquel hombre. Si María no hubiera fallecido durante su embarazo, él habría tenido que pasar por la misma situación que estaba pasando aquel hombre. Sin embargo, el dolor que había sufrido había terminado. Quizá Peter bromeara acerca de que él quisiera encontrar el amor en su nueva prometida, pero Jasper no era tan ambicioso. Afecto, sí. Respeto, por supuesto. Deseo… ¿por qué no? Pero ¿amor?

Ulf había empezado a morderse las uñas, y miraba con desesperación hacia la cortina.

«¿Amor?» Jasper negó con la cabeza. Nunca más. Había sufrido lo bastante como para que le durara varias vidas…

Más gemidos. Jadeos. Un grito. Un murmullo. Y así. Ulf con las manos entrelazadas.

Los niños regresaron con un cubo de agua y la vertieron en una olla para ponerla al fuego.

Más gemidos. Más jadeos.

Jasper estaba a punto de retirarse para ir a buscar a Peter con la intención de entrar en el convento cuando un sonido nuevo llamó su atención. El llanto de un recién nacido.

—¡Ulf!

La monja Alice apareció de detrás de la cortina con una sonrisa. Se había quitado la capa y el velo, y se había arremangado el hábito. Por primera vez, Jasper pudo verle la cara.

Era una mujer extraordinariamente hermosa, con ojos grandes, mejillas sonrosadas y rasgos normales, pero era su cabello lo que hizo que se le cortara la respiración. Sor Alice tenía el cabello muy largo y, a la luz del fuego, parecía castaño. Normalmente, las monjas llevaban el cabello corto, pero aquella no. Una trenza gruesa y brillante caía sobre su hombro.

Jasper experimentó un sentimiento de nostalgia y frunció el ceño, sorprendido de que una monja provocara en él una atracción tan poderosa.

Con un gesto de impaciencia, casi como si supiera que Jasper la estaba mirando, sor Alice se retiró la trenza del hombro y estiró la mano. Jasper no tuvo dificultad para adivinar el significado de sus palabras.

—Vamos, Ulf. Ven a conocer a tu nuevo hijo.

Con cara de alivio, Ulf se metió detrás de la cortina y la cerró.

La monja de cabellos oscuros se acercó a hablar con los niños que estaban junto a la chimenea. Debió de preguntarles algo acerca de la comida, ya que la niña asintió y le mostró una hogaza de pan y una olla con caldo.

La monja sonrió de nuevo y, tras recoger su velo, se lo puso de nuevo. Jasper la observó y tuvo que contenerse para no protestar por el hecho de que ocultara al mundo aquella preciosidad.

Cuando la monja terminó de vestirse y se puso la capa sobre los hombros, Jasper ya se había marchado, enfadado consigo mismo por cómo había reaccionado al verla. Retrocediendo por el sendero que había detrás de las casas, regresó junto a su tropa.

No había descubierto nada acerca de su prometida errante, lady Bella Brandon, pero sí que necesitaba mejorar su dominio de la lengua inglesa. Cómo podría convertirse en noble si ni siquiera podría conversar con su pueblo. Ya muy cerca del bosque, negó con la cabeza, como si quisiera borrar de su mente la imagen persistente de una monja con una preciosa cabellera oscura.

Empezaba a anochecer cuando Jasper y Peter se dirigieron a caballo hasta la verja del convento. En el mes de noviembre los días eran muy cortos, y eso significaba que Jasper y sus hombres tendrían que pedir permiso para pasar la noche allí.

Jasper tenía el corazón acelerado. Era la primera vez que hacía una incursión en el terreno de las mujeres de alta alcurnia, ya que él procedía de una familia humilde y María sólo era la hija de un mercader. Estaba nervioso porque sabía que su futuro en Wessex dependía del resultado de lo que allí sucediera, igual que sucedió cuando se unió a sus compañeros bretones en Hastings.

—¿No puedo convencerte para que te quites la malla, Peter? —preguntó Jasper—. No has de temer que te claven un puñal en las costillas. Estamos en tierra sagrada.

Peter negó con la cabeza.

—Asustarás a las mujeres…

—Lo dudo —dijo Peter, desmontando del caballo—. Las monjas pueden ser unas arpías… como yo bien sé.

Jasper llamó a la puerta.

—¿Por qué?

Peter se encogió de hombros.

—Mi madre. Cuando mi padre la dejó para casarse con Eleanor, mi madre se fue a un convento. Se llevó a mi hermana Elizabeth con ella. Cuando iba a visitarlas, Elizabeth me lo contaba todo. Créeme, Jasper, en los lugares sagrados suceden cosas impías.

Jasper le habría hecho más preguntas pero, en ese momento, se abrió el ventanuco de la puerta y se encontró mirando el rostro arrugado y los ojos marrones de la tornera.

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella, mirándolo con recelo.

—¿Habláis francés, hermana?

—Un poco.

—Soy enviado del duque y necesito hablar con la superiora.

—Cuando habláis del duque, ¿os referís al bastardo normando?

Jasper contuvo la respiración. Era cierto que William de Normandía era bastardo, su madre era la hija de un curtidor que había captado la atención del duque, pero pocas personas se atrevían a llamarlo así. Le resultaba sorprendente oír aquella palabra en boca de una religiosa. Miró a Peter.

—Te lo dije —murmuró Peter—. Aquí podríamos encontramos cualquier cosa. Nos odian. Todo este país nos odia.

Jasper apretó los dientes. El duque le había encargado que se asegurara de que en aquella parte de Inglaterra se mantuviera la paz y, por muy difícil que fuera, haría todo lo posible por no decepcionarlo.

—Ya veremos. Fue el rey Harold quien rompió el juramento, no nuestro señor, por muy bastardo que sea —miró a la monja fijamente—. El duque William es mi señor feudal, y debo hablar con vuestra superiora.

La monja miró hacia las nubes que había al oeste, tras las cuales el sol estaba bajando hacia el horizonte.

—Es casi la hora de las vísperas. La madre Heidi estará ocupada.

—No obstante, hermana, hablaré con la superiora. Estoy buscando a lady Bella de Brandon, y me han informado de que ha venido a St Anne.

El rostro desapareció y tras cerrarse el ventanuco, se oyó descorrer un cerrojo. Al momento, se abrió la puerta despacio.

—Por aquí —dijo la monja, y a pesar de que no dominaba el francés, su voz denotaba ironía.

Jasper y Peter la siguieron hasta una pequeña habitación donde los hicieron esperar un rato.

—Como temía —dijo Peter—, las dulces hermanas son unas arpías.

El frío del invierno traspasaba el suelo de tierra y sólo una vela iluminaba el lugar. Junto a ella, sobre la mesa, también había una campanilla. Jasper sentía lástima por las monjas que debían pasar toda su vida allí. Si el resto del convento era como aquella habitación, el lugar sería frío, húmedo y lúgubre.

Al cabo de un momento apareció una monja oronda que llevaba las manos ocultas en las mangas del hábito. Sus ropas eran de color morado, en lugar de color negro. Llevaba una cruz oscura colgada del pecho, adornada con gemas de colores. Evidentemente, dentro de aquel convento no todas las monjas vivían haciendo penitencia. Aquella mujer, por su vestimenta, era de una familia noble sajona y no parecía privarse de nada.

Jasper dio un paso adelante.

—¿Madre Heidi?

—Señor —contestó la madre superiora en sajón.

—Me llamo Whitlock —dijo Jasper—, y he venido en busca de lady Bella de Brandon. Tengo que acompañarla de regreso a Brandon Hall.

La madre superiora miró a Jasper y después a Peter, reparando en la cota de malla que él llevaba. Después, miró de nuevo a Jasper y asintió. Forzó una sonrisa pero no dijo nada.

—¿Lady Bella de Brandon? —repitió Jasper con paciencia—. ¿Está aquí?

Estaba gastando saliva inútilmente. Era como si la superiora no pudiera oírlo. Aunque continuaba asintiendo y sonriendo, su postura era rígida y su sonrisa forzada. Además, miraba a Peter fijamente.

—Tiene miedo —dijo Jasper.

—Sí —contestó Peter.

—Deberías avergonzarte por asustarla. Te lo dije, Peter, no les gusta que lleves puesta la cota de malla.

Sin arrepentirse, Peter sonrió bajo el yelmo. La superiora dio un paso atrás.

—No comprende ni una palabra de lo que estás diciendo —dijo Peter.

Jasper blasfemó en voz baja y miró a la superiora.

—No estoy tan seguro —murmuró—. Puede que trate de ponernos obstáculos —dio un paso adelante, hacia la monja—. Lady Bella de Brandon… ¿Está aquí?

La madre superiora miró a Jasper durante un instante, agarró la campanilla y la hizo sonar. Inmediatamente, la guardesa del convento apareció en la puerta.

Las mujeres intercambiaron unas palabras en inglés, de entre las cuales, Jasper sólo fue capaz de comprender una.

«Alice». La imagen de una mujer delgada con una larga trenza oscura apareció en su cabeza.

La guardesa se apresuró para salir de la habitación. Al cabo de unos momentos, se oyeron pasos en el pasillo. Se abrió la puerta y entró una monja muy joven con una lámpara en la mano.

Jasper sintió un nudo en el estómago.

Alice.

Al lado de la vestimenta de la superiora, su hábito no era más que una tela fina, y la cruz, un simple adorno de madera. Sin embargo, el porte de sor Alice haría que la aceptaran en cualquier lugar ya fuera un castillo o un establo. Era delgada y caminaba derecha, con la cabeza bien alta, pero sin desdén.

Jasper se fijó en lo joven que era, y en que ni el griñón, ni el velo, ocultaban su belleza. De rasgos finos, cejas arqueadas, nariz pequeña, labios curvados. Sus ojos azules cubiertos por densas pestañas…

Con la respiración entrecortada, Alice entró en la habitación.

Aunque la madre superiora no le caía bien, siempre obedecía sus deseos, ya que la madre Heidi tenía un temperamento variable y un poder absoluto sobre sus inferiores. Tras hacerle una pequeña reverencia, Alice se volvió hacia los dos hombres. Uno de ellos debía de ser el caballero bretón del que le había hablado Bella. La idea de que aquel hombre hubiera participado en la muerte de su padre y de su hermano hizo que se le formara un nudo en el estómago. Al sentir que una fuerte emoción se apoderaba de ella, trató de controlarse.

Al ver que uno de los hombres llevaba puesta la cota de malla, sintió un sudor en la espalda. Puesto que llevaba el rostro oculto tras el yelmo, ella era incapaz de ver su expresión. Pero por su postura, parecía un hombre seguro de sí mismo. Aquél debía de ser sir Jasper Whitlock.

Tratando de que no le temblaran las manos, Alice se contuvo para no salir corriendo y dejó la lámpara sobre la mesa. Una simple mirada al acompañante del caballero bastó para que lo catalogara como su escudero. Sí, sin duda era el escudero. Por eso llevaba una túnica de cuero y no llevaba armadura.

El escudero era tan alto como el caballero, y muy atractivo. También era educado, puesto que cuando sus miradas se encontraron, él hizo una reverencia. Al ver que la llamaba lady Alice, murmurando, ella se sorprendió. Sólo los habitantes del pueblo, como Ulf, la llamaban por su viejo título. Dentro del convento la llamaban novicia, o simplemente, Alice.

—Alice, hacedme de traductora, por favor —dijo la madre superiora en inglés—. Estos hombres han venido por orden del duque normando…

Alice estuvo a punto de protestar, ya que la madre Heidi hablaba francés casi tan bien como ella. La madre Heidi también provenía de una familia noble, y aunque no tuviera una madre normanda, como Alice, entre la aristocracia anglosajona se comprendía bien el francés normando.

«Tranquila, Alice», se dijo. «Piensa en el pequeño Emmett, quien necesita tu ayuda. Estos hombres son la manera que tienes de llegar a él. Deja a un lado el temor, la rabia, y los sentimientos de venganza. Sea como sea, debes conseguir que estos hombres te ayuden a cuidar del pequeño Emmett. Eso es lo que importa…».

—Como deseéis, madre Heidi —Alice entrelazó los dedos y se obligó a sonreír al caballero.

Su escudero dio un paso adelante.

—Lady…, es decir, hermana Alice… Estamos buscando a Bella de Brandon. Mis hombres me han dicho que está aquí. Me gustaría hablar con ella.

El escudero se acercó a ella un poco más. Alice quien en los cuatro años anteriores había tenido escaso trato con hombres, aparte de alguno de los habitantes del pueblo, como Ulf, encontró desbordante su presencia. Tenía los ojos verdes, y era difícil apartar la vista de él. Su rostro, de rasgos marcados, era agradable pero perturbador. Llevaba el cabello corto y, como la mayoría de los normandos, iba recién afeitado. La mayoría de los habitantes de su pueblo llevaban barba y cabello largo. Alice pestañeó al ver que bajo la capa se ocultaban unas anchas espaldas. Y su boca… ¿qué hacía mirándole la boca?

Al percatarse de que él la miraba con la misma intensidad, Alice se sonrojó.

—¿Bella Brandon? —dijo Alice despacio—. Me temo que llegáis demasiado tarde.

—¡Diablos!

La madre Heidi lo miró fijamente y Alice se mordió el labio inferior, esperando a que la superiora reprendiera al escudero por haber blasfemado. Sin embargo, la madre Heidi no dijo nada y continuó fingiendo que no hablaba francés.

El escudero miró fijamente a la madre superiora y Alice se percató de que él sabía tan bien como ella que hablaba francés. El caballero permanecía un poco más atrás, apoyado contra la pared de madera, aparentemente satisfecho de que su escudero hablara por él.

—¿Ha mencionado lady Bella a dónde se dirigía? —preguntó el escudero.

—No —la mentira salió de su boca con facilidad. Alice tendría que hacer penitencia por ello. Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier tipo de penitencia con tal de que aquel caballero no encontrara a su hermana. Y si pudiera hacer algo para asegurar que su hermanito también estuviera a salvo…

—¿No tenéis idea alguna? —preguntó el escudero—. Lady Bella os habrá dicho algo. Pensé que quizá tuviera alguna pariente aquí. ¿A quién vino a visitar? Me gustaría hablar con ella.

Alice lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Vino a visitarme a mí.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque lady Bella de Brandon es mi hermana, y…

—¿Vuestra hermana? —la agarró por la muñeca—. Pero… Yo… No sabíamos que tuviera una hermana.

Tratando de liberarse, Alice miró disgustada al caballero que estaba apoyado contra la pared, y que actuaba como si todo lo que estaba sucediendo no tuviera que ver con él.

—¿Acaso os sorprende que vuestro duque no tenga un conocimiento adecuado de las tierras que ha invadido y de su gente? —contestó ella. Se mordisqueó el labio, consciente de que si quería encontrar la manera de proteger a su hermano, no debía enfrentarse a aquellos hombres—. Bella también tenía un hermano —dijo con tono moderado—. Hasta la batalla de Hastings. Ambas lo teníamos —observó los dedos que le rodeaban la muñeca—. Me hacéis daño.

El escudero dio un paso atrás y la soltó.

—Os pido disculpas —la miró a los ojos—. Y siento la muerte de vuestro hermano.

—Y la de mi padre… ¿Sentís esa muerte también?

—Sí… La muerte de cualquier buen hombre es una pérdida. Oí que vuestro padre y vuestro hermano fueron hombres leales. Puesto que murieron en Caldbec Hill, defendiendo a su señor, no cabe ninguna duda.

—Oh, fueron leales —dijo Alice, y trató de disimular el tono de amargura de su voz—. Pero ¿qué valor tiene la lealtad cuando se está muerto? —las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y se volvió para tratar de recuperar la compostura.

—Quizá —dijo el escudero—, deberíais culpar a Harold de Wessex por lo que sucedió en Hastings. Fue él quien hizo un juramento solemne al duque William acerca de que la corona de Inglaterra debía pertenecer a Normandía. Fue él quien faltó a su palabra. Fue su deshonra. Lo que sucedió después yace a las puertas del invasor Harold y no a las de mi señor, William.

Puesto que la madre Heidi tenía la costumbre de guardarse para sí las pocas noticias que llegaban al convento, el conocimiento de Alice acerca de lo que sucedía en el mundo era limitado y apenas comprendía lo que el escudero estaba diciendo.

Se fijó en cómo el caballero se separaba de la pared, se quitaba los guantes y el yelmo. Después, retiró la cota de malla, dejando su cabello castaño al descubierto, y sonrió. El caballero responsable de la muerte de sus familiares se encontraba delante de ella. Igual que su escudero, era un hombre joven, quizá no tan atractivo, pero bien favorecido…

Alice jugueteaba con el cordón de su cinturón mientras observaba su transformación y, de pronto, recordó lo que Bella le había sugerido en broma. No era una idea que le hiciera demasiada ilusión, puesto que, de poder elegir, ella habría elegido al escudero.

Las palabras de Bella todavía retumbaban en su cabeza.

«Sir Jasper Whitlock… Y te lo cedo, porque yo no lo quiero». ¿Podría hacerlo? «Por mí, no», pensó Alice, mirando al caballero. Pero ¿por su hermano y por el pueblo de su padre? Enderezó los hombros.

Lo haría. Por su hermano… Debía hacerlo…

—Apresuraos, Alice —intervino la madre Heidi en inglés—. Cuanto antes se marchen estos indeseables, mejor.

—Sí, madre —dijo Alice con tono sumiso. Pero no tenía prisa, puesto que con cada minuto que pasaba, Bella tenía más tiempo para escapar.

El escudero la miró con sus ojos verdes y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Vuestra hermana no os dijo a dónde se dirigía?

—No.

—¿Juraríais eso sobre la Biblia?

—Sobre la tumba de mi padre —Alice forzó una mentira.

El escudero se volvió y miró al caballero esbozando una sonrisa.

—Peter, amigo mío, parece que mi futura prometida se ha esfumado.

Alice contuvo la respiración y miró al hombre que estaba más cerca de la pared.

—No… ¿No sois sir Jasper?

—Yo no —el caballero miró al hombre que Alice había confundido con el escudero—. Sir Jasper Whitlock está a vuestro lado, hermana Alice. Yo me llamo Peter… sir Peter de Asculf.

—Oh —Alice tragó saliva. Sonrojada, recordó su plan. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, algo que no había hecho cuando había pensado en sir Peter—. Os pido disculpas, sir Jasper. Os he confundido… Pensé que sir Peter erais vos, puesto que llevabais la cota de malla y…

Sir Peter soltó una carcajada.

—Por Dios, Jasper, eso te enseñará a no quitarte la armadura. ¡Te ha confundido con mi escudero!

—Os pido disculpas, señor —dijo Alice, deseando que se la tragara la tierra. Miró a sir Jasper y comprobó que la miraba divertido. La mayoría de los hombres, habrían considerado un desaire su confusión. Respiró hondo y continuó—. Sir Jasper, tengo una sugerencia…

—¿Sí?

Alice entrelazó los dedos y agachó la cabeza.

—Me preguntaba… —se aclaró la garganta—. Necesitaréis un intérprete, puesto que mi hermana no está en casa. No hay mucha gente que hable vuestro idioma… y mi madre, mi difunta madre, era de origen normando.

Sir Jasper se cruzó de brazos.

—Me preguntaba… —Alice miró a la madre Heidi—. ¿Si consideraríais la opción de llevarme a mí? Conozco a la gente de Brandon, y confían en mí. Podría mediar…

El hombre que su hermana había rechazado permaneció en silencio y la miró con detenimiento.

—¿La madre Heidi lo permitiría? ¿Qué hay de vuestros votos? ¿De vuestros deberes en el convento?

—Todavía no he tomado los votos definitivos. No soy más que una novicia.

—¿Una novicia?

—Sí, señor. Lo veis… Mi hábito es de color gris, no de color negro. Mi velo es corto y mi cinturón todavía no está anudado para simbolizar los tres votos.

—¿Los tres votos?

—El de pobreza, el de castidad y el de obediencia, señor.

Él estiró la mano y la sujetó por la muñeca.

—¿Y estaríais dispuesta a regresar a Brandon Hall para hacer de intérprete?

—Si la madre Heidi me lo permitiera.- Jasper Whitlock sonrió y Alice sintió un nudo en el estómago. Debía de ser hambre. Se había saltado la comida del mediodía como penitencia por haber roto el retiro espiritual, y después, mientras atendía a la esposa de Ulf, no había tenido tiempo. Estaba hambrienta.

—La madre Heidi lo permitirá —dijo él, con la seguridad de un hombre acostumbrado a que obedecieran sus órdenes.

No del todo satisfecha con el acuerdo, Alice respiró hondo. Pensó en aquellos soldados aterrorizando a los habitantes de su pueblo, descubriendo al pequeño Emmett. Puesto que sus padres habían fallecido y Bella no estaría allí, ¿quién iba a protegerlo? El miedo y la tensión se apoderaron de ella.

—Una cosa más, señor…

—¿Sí?

—Puesto que mi hermana se ha marchado, me preguntaba… Me preguntaba… —se sonrojó al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—¿Sí?

—Yo… Yo… Me preguntaba si me tomaríais a mí en su lugar.

—¿En su lugar? —frunció el ceño y le soltó la muñeca.

Alice dejó de mirarlo y bajó la vista al suelo.

—Sí, sir Jasper, me preguntaba si os complacería tomarme a mí como esposa en lugar de a Bella.

Durante un momento, todos permanecieron en silencio.

—¡Alice! ¡Por favor! —exclamó la madre superiora, olvidándose de que había fingido no saber francés.

Sir Peter soltó una carcajada.

Jasper Whitlock dio un paso atrás, y Alice se percató de que la propuesta de matrimonio lo había pillado desprevenido.

Durante un largo instante, él la miró a los ojos, como si Sir Peter y la madre superiora no estuvieran allí. Ella se contuvo para no enfriarse las mejillas con el dorso de la mano, y se esforzó para no desviar la mirada. Jasper inclinó la cabeza y la sujetó de nuevo por la muñeca.

—Madre Heidi —dijo él, volviéndose hacia la superiora—. Necesito a esta mujer. Y, puesto que todavía no ha pronunciado los votos, deduzco que no habrá ninguna objeción.

Alice se fijó en los dedos que la sujetaban y reparó en las callosidades provocadas por la espada. El corazón le latía con fuerza, y era consciente de que Jasper Whitlock no se había dignado a contestar a su propuesta.

No se casaría con ella.

Él la miró y le preguntó:

—¿Estáis segura de querer regresar con nosotros para hacer de intérprete?

—Sí, señor —contestó, percatándose de que aquélla era la única respuesta que él iba a darle. Deseaba que fuera su intérprete.

Él esbozó una sonrisa y aflojó los dedos sobre su muñeca.

—Muy bien.

Alice le devolvió una sonrisa, contenta porque al menos podría conocer a su hermano.

—¡Novicia Alice! ¿Es que no tenéis decoro? Que una hija menor y sin dote, que lleva cuatro años preparándose para convertirse en una esposa de Cristo, os ofrezcáis con ese descaro… —indignada, la superiora miró al caballero que estaba junto a Alice—. Sir Jasper, perdonad su impertinencia. Sólo puedo decir que aún es joven. Hemos intentado domar el carácter entusiasta de Alice Brandon y creía que habíamos hecho algún progreso, pero… —la madre superiora se dirigió a Alice—. Debéis dejarnos a solas, novicia. Y será mejor que hagáis penitencia de rodillas por haberos comportado de manera impertinente ante sir Jasper. Repetid el Ave María veinte veces, y aseguraos de no comer pescado este viernes. Tomaréis pan y agua hasta que os arrepintáis de vuestras palabras.

Alice se movió para marcharse, pero Jasper Whitlock no le soltó la muñeca.

—Sir… —Alice trató de liberarse.

—Un momento —dijo él.

La madre Heidi gesticuló con impaciencia.

—La joven no tiene dote, señor.- Alice se irguió con un respingo de orgullo e intervino.

—Sí la tuve. Recuerdo muy bien que mi padre os donó un cofre con monedas de plata.

—Lo invertimos en algunas mejoras de la capilla y de la valla que serviría para evitar que entraran extraños —dijo con veneno en la voz—. Ya veo que no nos ha servido de nada.

—Y la cruz del altar —añadió Alice—. Mi padre también la donó —alzó la barbilla y miró a la superiora a los ojos.

Sir Jasper se colocó delante de ella y le susurró.

—¿No tenéis dote?

Alice sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón.

—Tranquilizaos —murmuró él y la soltó. Con cuidado, le desabrochó y le quitó el velo.

Ningún hombre le había tocado jamás la vestimenta y Alice, azorada, tragó saliva y dejó que él le soltara también el griñón. Sir Jasper llevó la mano tras su cuello y le agarró la trenza, colocándosela sobre el hombro.

Alice se estremeció, avergonzada.

La madre superiora los miró enojada, e incluso sir Peter protestó.

—Jasper…

Pero Alice sólo tenía ojos para el hombre que tenía delante, el hombre que le acariciaba el cabello con la mirada de sus ojos verdes. A pesar de que él ni siquiera la rozaba, ella apenas podía respirar.

—No tenéis dote —repitió él, sin dejar de mirar su cabello—. Pero tenéis suficiente riqueza para cualquier hombre.

—¡Sir Jasper! —la madre superiora dio un paso adelante—. Basta ya de bromas indecorosas. ¡Soltad a mi novicia inmediatamente!

Él levantó las manos para mostrarle que no estaba sujetando a Alice, sin apartar la mirada de la joven.

Durante un instante, Alice se sintió halagada. No podía entender que un caballero bretón, un invasor, pudiera considerar tomar como esposa a una mujer sin dote. Un hombre como aquél debería esperar que el matrimonio aumentara su riqueza.

Al ver que ella seguía mirándolo, él esbozó una sonrisa. Después dio un paso atrás y Alice pudo respirar de nuevo.

La expresión de la superiora habría asustado al demonio. Alice no sabía qué pasaría con ella, pero no le importaba, ya que en los ojos de Jasper Whitlock veía que él la llevaría a Brandon.

¡Regresaría a casa!

Y no sólo podría asegurarse de que alguien cuidara de su hermano, sino que vería Brandon otra vez. De pronto, se le humedecieron los ojos. Brandon Hall no sería lo mismo sin su familia, pero volvería a ver a Esme y a Carlisle, y a Edmund y a Wat. Y Loki, el sabueso de su padre ¿seguiría vivo? ¿Y su poni, Cloud?

La idea de recorrer de nuevo los campos y los bosques donde Bella, Felix y ella habían jugado de niños, hizo que sintiera una fuerte presión en el pecho. Pestañeando, y confiando en que el caballero bretón y su acompañante no hubieran notado su debilidad, Alice permaneció dócilmente a su lado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaréis para poder marchar? —le preguntó el caballero. Antes de continuar, miró a la superiora—. Como mi intérprete.

—Pero, sir Jasper —la madre Heidi miró hacia la puerta y vio que había oscurecido—. El sol ya se ha ocultado. ¿Cabalgaréis durante la noche?

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

—Madre Heidi, ¿nos estáis ofreciendo vuestra hospitalidad? Estoy de acuerdo en que está demasiado oscuro para viajar esta noche…

—Bueno, no… Quiero decir, sí… Por supuesto.

Alice nunca había visto a la madre Heidi tan descompuesta, y tuvo que contener una sonrisa.

—He venido con una docena de hombres, además de sir Peter y de mi persona.

—Podéis quedaros en esta habitación —dijo la madre superiora con tono cortante—. ¿Alice?

—¿Sí, madre?

—Ocupaos de lo que necesiten —le ordenó con una gélida mirada—. Y, sir Jasper, aseguraos de que os marcháis con vuestra gente antes de que la campana llame a la primera oración de la mañana. Esto es un convento, no una hospedería. Sir Jasper, podéis dejar vuestro donativo en el cepillo que hay en la capilla.

Agarrándose las faldas del hábito, como si temiera que le contagiaran algo, la madre superiora salió de la habitación.

—¡Santo cielo, qué mujer! —dijo sir Peter, mientras dejaba el yelmo sobre la mesa—. Como si quisiéramos quedarnos en este agujero más tiempo del necesario.

Sir Jasper se pasó la mano por el cabello.

—Sí. Pero es mejor pasar aquí la noche en lugar de arriesgarnos a viajar en una noche sin luna.

Alice recogió del suelo su velo y su griñón y se dirigió a la puerta con timidez.

—Iré a buscar leña para encender el fuego, y pediré que os traigan la cena.

Tras esas palabras, Alice salió de la habitación. Nunca había conocido a un hombre como aquél, pero era cierto que, recluida en el convento, no había conocido a muchos hombres. Mientras cerraba la puerta, recordó que al día siguiente se marcharía de allí. Podría cuidar de su hermano y, con un poco de suerte, podría entretener al caballero para que no buscara a su hermana. Al recordar cómo la había sujetado, se frotó la muñeca y frunció el ceño.

Sir Jasper Whitlock no era un hombre que cediera con facilidad pero, por el bien de su hermana, Alice confiaba en que él se olvidara de Bella para que ella tuviera tiempo suficiente para escapar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hola… ¡ay pobrecito Jasper! Se le murió la mujer, pero bueno ahora veremos que sigue, ¿Por qué no encontró a Bella jeje? Nos vemos en el siguiente…¡Ay Alice se va a "sacrificar" por su hermana jeje! No pus a mi me gustaría sacrificarme asi jeje, y para que vean que no todas las monjitas son buenas… **

**Nos leemos en el siguiente**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen...**

_**La Novicia Inocente**_

Capítulo 3

Después de ponerse el velo y el griñón en la cabeza, Alice sacó otra lámpara del almacén y la encendió. Luego, en lugar de ir a la cocina, se dirigió a los establos. Con la excusa de ir a comprobar si los caballos de los huéspedes estaban bien, quería asegurarse de que Bella no hubiera dejado rastro de su visita, ni de su huida. Quizá no aprobara el hecho de que su hermana hubiera abandonado a su hermano y al pueblo de su padre pero, desde luego, no iba a traicionarla diciéndoles a los caballeros hacia dónde había escapado.

En el establo había dos caballos de batalla, que hacían que el poni de la madre Heidi pareciera pequeño. Uno era pardo y el otro de color gris. Ambos llevaban monturas de caballero, con altas perillas en la parte delantera y unas alforjas de cuero. Colgada de una de las puertas estaba la cota de malla de uno de los caballeros de la orden del duque William. Un yelmo de metal brillaba a la luz de la lámpara, colgado en un gancho que había en la pared, y el escudo con forma de hoja y una espada enfundada estaban apoyados contra la pared. Sir Peter llevaba consigo la espada y el yelmo, así que aquello debía ser de sir Jasper.

Mirando la espada, Alice tragó saliva y trató de borrar la imagen de sir Jasper blandiéndola contra la gente de Wessex. El caballo pardo dio un paso adelante y tensó las riendas mientras se volvía para mirarla. Alice nunca había visto un caballo así. Era mucho más grande que un caballo sajón. Rodeando a los caballos, se dirigió hacia la última cuadra, donde Bella y su acompañante habían guardado sus ponis durante un rato.

Alumbrando con la linterna, comprobó que sólo quedaba el rastro de la paja revuelta y del estiércol fresco.

Alice salió de los establos y se adentró en la oscuridad de una noche ventosa y sin luna. Cubriéndose con el fino hábito que llevaba, se dirigió hacia la valla del lado norte para destruir cualquier huella que pudiera quedar. Estaba a mitad de camino cuando oyó que, detrás de ella, se abría la puerta del lado sur. Se volvió para mirar y se quedó paralizada.

Bajo la tenue luz de la antorcha de la casa de la guardesa, sir Jasper Whitlock vigilaba la apertura de la verja, con su capa pegada al cuerpo por culpa del viento. Afuera, una tropa de hombres a caballo esperaba en la oscuridad con sus yelmos de metal y los escudos encarados hacia el suelo.

—Por aquí —se oyó la voz de sir Jasper sobre el viento—. Sólo hay sitio para un par de caballos más pero, al menos, los demás estarán más seguros aquí dentro.

Los hombres murmuraron para demostrar que estaban de acuerdo y entraron en el convento formando una fila.

Alice se fijó en que en la capilla y en la cocina había movimiento y supo que no era la única del convento que estaba observando la entrada de los conquistadores de Inglaterra.

Una risita nerviosa se oyó en la cocina, y al instante, el inconfundible sonido de una bofetada. La puerta de la cocina se cerró de un portazo. Uno de los hombres de la tropa hizo un comentario, y el resto comenzó a reír. A pesar de que Alice no comprendió sus palabras, supo que habían bromeado acerca de las monjas.

Una única palabra de sir Jasper bastó para hacerlos callar.

Dentro del jardín, los hombres desmontaron de los caballos y soltaron las armas. Sin el yelmo, Alice comprobó que aquellos soldados no eran mucho mayores que ella. Jóvenes nerviosos, cansados, hambrientos y a muchas millas de su casa. Alice frunció el ceño. Parecían niños, pero no debía olvidar que eran niños entrenados para matar.

Sir Jasper se volvió hacia Alice y ella sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón.

—Maurice, revisad la montura de Flame, ¿queréis? —sir Jasper se dirigió a uno de sus hombres—. Y convenced a la guardesa para que encienda el fuego en la casa de huéspedes. No queremos dormir en una fresquera.

—Sí, señor.

Entonces, sir Jasper se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Alice sin dejar de dar órdenes a sus hombres.

—Maurice, esta noche mantendréis las guardias de siempre.

—¿Incluso en este lugar, señor?

—Incluso en este lugar. Haréis guardias de cuatro horas. Todos necesitamos dormir.

—Sí, señor.

Cuando alcanzó a Alice, la saludó con una pequeña reverencia. Dudando de si se estaba mofando de ella o no, Alice permaneció quieta con la lámpara a un lado. Sin duda, aquel caballero tenía un extraño efecto sobre ella. Una vez más le costaba respirar y tenía el corazón acelerado. Debía de ser el miedo. O el odio. ¿O quizá sólo que no estaba acostumbrada a la compañía de los hombres?

Él miró hacia la verja del lado norte y frunció el ceño.

Alice movió la lámpara para que la luz no incidiera sobre las huellas que podían ser visibles.

—¿Señor?

—¿No vais a decirme adónde se marchó vuestra hermana?

—Yo… ¡no!

La expresión de él se endureció.

—Así no le estáis haciendo ningún favor.

—¿Cómo así?

—Si cree que rechazándome y huyendo se aliará con la resistencia sajona, será peor para ella cuando la capturen. Y la capturarán, al final. Porque cuando el duque William se propone algo, lo consigue.

—Sir, es cierto que mi hermana vino a St Anne. Y es cierto que se ha marchado, pero no me dijo adonde se dirigía.

—Podría creeros —dijo él, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia la valla del lado norte—. Si yo quisiera huir, marcharía hacia el norte, puesto que nuestras tropas ya han ocupado Londres y el sur. ¿Qué opináis, lady Alice? ¿Es razonable lo que digo?

Alice se encogió de hombros, tratando de aparentar despreocupación. A aquel hombre no le gustaría que lo engañaran, y eso era lo que ella trataba de hacer… Engañarlo. ¿Cómo habría reaccionado su padre si hubiese estado en el lugar de Jasper Whitlock? La respuesta era sencilla. Su difunto padre, un hombre orgulloso e impaciente, le habría sacado la verdad a palos.

¿Y Jasper Whitlock le pegaría para obtener la verdad? Ella lo miró pero, puesto que estaba a contraluz, no fue capaz de ver la expresión de su rostro. ¿Habría visto las huellas de los caballos? Sin duda, estaba mirando en esa dirección…

Para distraerlo, ella comenzó a hablar.

—En realidad, sé pocas cosas acerca de esos asuntos. Y podéis pegarme, si queréis, pero no conseguiréis que sepa más de lo que sé ahora.

—¿Pegaros? —dijo sorprendido—. Yo no pego a las mujeres.

Alice suspiró. La mayoría de los hombres pegaba a las mujeres. Su padre lo había hecho. Él la quería, pero eso no le había impedido pegarle en numerosas ocasiones, sobre todo cuando, al principio, ella se negaba a entrar en el convento. Las palizas habían sido parte de su vida e, incluso en el convento, habían continuado. Para la madre Heidi, el castigo físico era una manera de inculcar disciplina y humildad a las monjas que estaban a su cargo.

—Yo no pego a las mujeres —repitió él.

Alice se mordió el labio. El caballero parecía sincero.

—¿Ni siquiera cuando os hacen enfadar?

—Ni siquiera.

Él posó la mirada sobre los labios de Alice y ella, a pesar de su falta de experiencia, supo que estaba pensando en besarla. ¿Como una forma de castigo? ¿O porque consideraba que sería un placer? ¿Y a ella le agradaría? Nunca había besado a un hombre y, a menudo, se había preguntado qué se sentiría.

Sorprendida por el contenido de sus pensamientos, Alice dio un par de pasos atrás.

—Tened cuidado, señor… si lo que buscáis es gobernar las tierras de mi padre, puede que descubráis que los guantes de terciopelo no son suficientes —frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué le haríais a mi hermana, si regresara?

Al rechazarlo, su hermana había ofendido al caballero y era posible que él quisiera vengarse. Por otro lado, era posible que él hubiera oído hablar de la belleza de Bella y todavía quisiera casarse con ella. Al percatarse de que la última opción no le resultaba atractiva, ella se quedó confusa. Qué extraño…

Sir Jasper era su enemigo. Por supuesto. ¿Qué clase de mujer desearía que su hermana se casara con un enemigo?

Sir Jasper la miraba detenidamente.

—¿Qué le haría a vuestra hermana? Eso, lady Alice dependería.

—¿De qué?

Él tardó unos instantes en contestar. Del establo provenía el sonido de las armaduras y algunos retazos de la conversación que mantenían los hombres mientras preparaban a los caballos para pasar la noche. El viento penetraba a través de la ropa de Alice, y ella no pudo evitar estremecerse. Jasper Whitlock miraba hacia la valla del lado norte y a Alice le parecía que estaba sonriendo, pero no estaba segura.

—De ciertas cosas —murmuró él.

Y tras esas palabras, el caballero bretón a quien la hermana de Alice había rechazado, hizo una reverencia y se dirigió al establo.

—¡Tihell! —llamó.

Uno de los hombres contestó.

—¿Sí?

—No os pongáis demasiado cómodo, Félix. Tengo un encargo para vos —dijo sir Jasper—. Tengo un encargo para vos.

Su voz se desvaneció a medida que él y su subordinado se alejaron.

—Quiero que reunáis a un par de voluntarios…

Deseando tener más tiempo para acostumbrarse a lo que había sucedido durante el día, Alice se dirigió hacia la cocina tambaleándose. Al abrir la puerta de madera, un agradable calor le dio la bienvenida.

La hoguera de la cocina estaba encendida y el humo escapaba por la chimenea del techo. Un caldero tiznado de negro colgaba de una viga en el centro del fuego. A un lado de la hoguera, había una olla con agua hirviendo. En el espetón había varios pollos asándose. Alice respiró hondo. Pollo asado al romero. Los pollos no eran para las novicias, pero eso no impedía que se le hiciera la boca agua.

Dos novicias estaban a cargo de la cena, Maude, la única amiga de verdad que Alice tenía en el convento, y Angela. Con una mano, Maude estaba removiendo el contenido del caldero, y con la otra, lo sujetaba con la ayuda de un paño grueso. Igual que acostumbraba a hacer Alice cuando trabajaba, llevaba las faldas del hábito arremangadas hasta las rodillas, para no quemárselas con las llamas, y las botas de cuero evitaban que las brasas le alcanzaran los pies. Se había cuitado el velo y el griñón y una trenza larga colgaba sobre su espalda.

Angela estaba amasando el pan sobre una mesa. Dejaría que las hogazas crudas subieran durante la noche y por la mañana las untaría con un poco de leche y las recubriría con semillas de amapola.

Parte del entrenamiento de las novicias consistía en que aprendieran todos los quehaceres del convento. Alice sabía cómo hacer el pan y cocinar los diferentes potajes que comían las monjas. El potaje era la comida habitual a menos que fuera un día especial. Aquella noche, el aroma que salía del caldero no era uno de los favoritos de Alice, sin embargo, le resultó muy tranquilizador observar la rutina de sus compañeras en aquella tarde inquietante.

Allí, en la cocina, todo parecía normal. Tan normal que le costaba creer que una tropa del duque William hubiera invadido el convento.

—¿Nabo y cebada? —preguntó Alice, arrugando la nariz.

Maude asintió.

—Sí… Para nosotras. La madre Heidi y las hermanas de su rango cenarán pollo.

—Tenemos huéspedes —le dijo Alice —. Querrán tomar algo más que sopa de cebada.

—Lo sé. Ya lo he visto —Maude sonrió y le señaló la marca enrojecida que tenía en la mejilla, con la forma de la mano de la madre Heidi—. La madre superiora se te ha adelantado, e insistió en que los soldados tomarían lo mismo que las novicias. Ah, excepto que ellos pueden tomar un poco de ese queso…

—¿De eso que encontramos en el fondo de la despensa?

—De eso.

—Maude, no podemos hacer eso. ¿No hay nada mejor? —Angela y Maude habían encontrado un queso lleno de moho mientras limpiaban la despensa.

Maude puso una mueca y se tocó la mejilla enrojecida con el paño de cocina.

—No merece la pena, Alice. Vendrá a comprobarlo. Y piensa cuántos Ave Marías te hará rezar y cuántos días de ayuno te hará pasar si…

—No, no lo hará. Me marcho.

Y cuando Maude y Angela se volvieron para mirarla, Alice les contó todo lo que había sucedido con su hermana Bella, la llegada de sir Jasper, y cómo ella le había hecho una propuesta indecorosa.

—Ya ves, Maude —se apresuró a terminar—.Debemos despedirnos esta noche, puesto que marcharé con esos caballeros a primera hora de la mañana. Regreso a Brandon.

Mientras Maude la miraba boquiabierta, Angela se volvió hacia la puerta.

—Vigila el potaje, Maude. No lo has removido desde hace mucho.

Alice decidió pasar unos minutos en la capilla para tratar de calmarse y de asimilar su nueva situación. No era fácil. Estaba a punto de abandonar el mundo femenino de la oración y la contemplación para adentrarse de nuevo en el mundo que había dejado atrás… El mundo de su padre. Se estremeció. El mundo de su padre era un mundo de soldados, donde se libraban batallas y se derramaba sangre.

Y por eso, ella debía regresar. Alguien tenía que cuidar de su hermanito y de las gentes de su padre. Le había resultado muy difícil abandonar la vida secular para entrar en el convento y, aunque no sentía pasión por la vida en St Anne, no esperaba que el regreso al mundo exterior le resultara algo sencillo.

Había un soldado que no dejaba de aparecer en su cabeza. Recordó la propuesta que ella le había hecho y también cómo él la había ignorado. Sir Jasper descolocaba su pensamiento. Pero iba a tener que superar el temor que aquella situación le producía, si quería ser capaz de cuidar de Emmett y de las gentes de Brandon.

Alice continuaba pensando cuando Maude la interrumpió para decirle que ya era hora de servir la cena a los inesperados huéspedes.

Los soldados se sentaron alrededor de una mesa improvisada, en la sala de huéspedes. Desde el momento en que Alice entró por la puerta, se fijó en que sir Jasper estaba sentado junto a sir Peter, en un banco, al otro lado de la mesa. A propósito, ella se esforzó en mirar para otro lado.

La luz de las velas de sebo que habían colocado en los apliques de la pared desvirtuaba el rostro de los comensales. Habían encendido la chimenea central y el humo escapaba por el agujero del techo, empapado por la lluvia de semanas atrás. Se necesitaría más de una noche con la chimenea encendida para que desapareciera la humedad.

Los hombres hablaban y reían. A Alice, acostumbrada a las voces femeninas, le resultaba extraño el sonido de las voces masculinas. Le temblaban las manos y se sentía como un pez fuera del agua. Moviéndose alrededor de la mesa, dejó varias jarras llenas de la cerveza que solían servir con las comidas. Ella no era la persona más adecuada para darles la bienvenida pero la actitud de la madre Heidi era vergonzosa. Las monjas tenían velas hechas de cera de abeja que ardían de manera más lenta y desprendían un aroma más agradable que las de sebo que chisporroteaban y producían un humo maloliente y negro… ¿Por qué no les habían llevado algunas? Para empeorar las cosas, la madre superiora había insistido en que encendieran la chimenea empleando madera fresca. El resultado era inevitable, un fuego que chisporroteaba y más humo todavía.

Sir Peter tosió y agitó la mano delante de su cara.

—Aquí se está peor que en el infierno —dijo él.

Alice miró de reojo a sir Jasper. Él estaba apoyado sobre un codo, observándola. Murmuró algo a su amigo, sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella se sonrojó, agachó la cabeza y se acercó al caldero del potaje. Se concentró en servir el caldo en los cuencos de madera e intentó ignorarlo, sin éxito. Y pensar que le había propuesto matrimonio… ¿Qué opinión tendría de ella?

—¿Dónde está Tihell? —murmuró sir Peter.

—Ha ido a hacer un pequeño recado —contestó sir Jasper.

Sir Peter bajó el tono de voz y a Alice le pareció oír el nombre de su hermana. Trató de prestar atención, pero la respuesta de sir Jasper era inaudible, y mirándolo de reojo, a Alice le pareció ver que se llevaba el dedo índice sobre los labios.

Maude dejó el queso mohoso y varias hogazas de pan sobre la mesa.

Sir Peter bebió un sorbo de cerveza y puso una mueca.

—Cerveza sajona —murmuró—. Nunca sirven vino. Incluso aguamiel sería mejor que esto.

Aparte del comentario que había hecho sir Peter acerca de que no sirvieran vino, Alice no escuchó ninguna otra queja. Pero cuando dejó un cuenco de caldo humeante delante de Jasper Whitlock, oyó que le rugía el estómago. Consciente de que el potaje no llevaba carne, y de que le habían ordenado que sirvieran raciones de novicia, una cantidad que no llenaría el estómago de un hombre alto y fuerte como sir Jasper, Alice lo miró a los ojos.

—La generosidad de la madre Heidi no tiene límites —dijo él, mojando un pedazo de pan en el cuenco.

—La madre Heidi me ha pedido que os diga que nuestra orden ha empobrecido a causa de la guerra —dijo Alice—. Os pide disculpas por la sencillez de nuestra comida.

—Me apostaría a que también ha dicho que puesto que somos hombres temerosos de Dios, no nos importaría el menú de Cuaresma en lugar de una comida de verdad.

El comentario de sir Jasper era tan próximo a la realidad que Alice se tuvo que esforzar para no sonreír. De manera recatada, asintió:

—Así es. La madre Heidi también dijo que en vuestro caso, y el de sus hombres, éste menú sería el más adecuado, ya que todos los hombres que lucharon en Hastings deberían hacer ciento veinte días de penitencia por cada hombre que hayan matado.

Él la miró, masticando despacio. Sir Peter se atragantó con la bebida, y uno de los soldados soltó una carcajada.

—¿Sabíais que vuestra Santidad el Papa ha bendecido nuestra causa en lugar de la de vuestro conde Harold, el quebrantador de juramentos? —preguntó sir Jasper, arqueando una ceja.

—No lo sabía.

—No, imaginaba que vuestra superiora se guardaría ese dato tan interesante para sí —estiró la mano hacia la bandeja del queso y, tras mirar el contenido, la retiró sin tocarlo—. Decidme, lady Alice, ¿todas las monjas comen esta…? ¿Este menú?

—Las novicias, sí… Excepto el queso.

—¿Llamáis queso a esto?

—Sí, señor.

—Lo guardáis para los invitados especiales, ¿verdad?

—Sí, señor —contestó Alice, disimulando una sonrisa.

—¿En vuestra orden, todas coméis así?

Pensando en los pollos que habían asado para la madre Heidi, Alice tuvo cuidado para no mirar a Maude, pero el color de sus mejillas la traicionó.

—Sí —murmuró él—. Es toda una orgullosa sajona. Alguien que nos negaría todo lo que pudiera. Habría jurado que hace un rato olía a pollo.

Alice lo miró fijamente, pero él la miró con aparente indiferencia.

Murmurando a modo de contestación, Alice retrocedió y regresó junto al caldero de potaje.

Le pidió a Maude que sirviera el resto de los platos y así consiguió evitar tener que hablar con sir Jasper durante el resto de la cena. Tan pronto como pudo, Alice se disculpó y dejó al nuevo señor de Brandon para ir a acostarse. Le quedaban pocas horas para nacerse a la idea de que se había puesto a merced del hombre que había invadido las tierras de su padre. Y confiaba en que fuera tiempo suficiente.

¿Qué había hecho?

Al día siguiente, Jasper despertó en cuanto el sol asomó por el este. El suelo de la casa de huéspedes estaba frío y la humedad había calado hasta sus huesos. Se desperezó y vio que su escudero Maurice Espinay ya estaba levantado, y que el olor a pan recién hecho llegaba desde la cocina.

Le rugía el estómago. El hambre había sido su compañera habitual desde Hastings, también porque él no había permitido que sus hombres saquearan el pueblo. La mayoría de los comandantes normandos consideraban que era su derecho, pero Jasper no encontraba qué sentido tenía saquear un lugar que después pensaba gobernar. Con un poco de suerte, cuando él y sus hombres se asentaran, no volverían a pasar hambre.

Mientras se quitaba la capa, Jasper recordó los ojos oscuros y la alegre sonrisa de María, su difunta amada y esposa. Pensaba en ella todos los días, al despertar. Durante los primeros días después de su muerte, él había intentado esforzarse para no pensar en ella, pero casi nunca lo conseguía. Y los días que lo había hecho, la imagen de su esposa invadía su cabeza en otro momento del día, cuando no estaba preparado para ello. Así que Jasper había decidido permitirse pensar en ella por la mañana, cuando despertaba esperando encontrarla a su lado.

Algunas mañanas eran más llevaderas que otras. A pesar de que habían pasado dos años desde que había enterrado a María en Quimperlé, había veces en que el dolor que sentía era tan intenso como si hubiera muerto el día anterior, y no podía creer que nunca volvería a ver aquellos maravillosos ojos. «María», pensó con un suspiro, aliviado de ver que aquella mañana sería llevadera. Al pensar en ella sentía tristeza, pero no el intenso dolor de las semanas posteriores a su muerte.

Jasper se frotó los brazos enérgicamente para activar la circulación de su cuerpo. Al oír que el estómago le rugía de nuevo, pensó en qué les daría de desayunar la madre Heidi.

Tiritando, se lavó con el agua helada que Maurice había llevado en un aguamanil. Más tarde, después de haber desayunado un poco de pan con miel, salió de la casa con Peter para prepararse para el viaje. Todavía le rugía el estómago. El pan estaba muy bueno, y recién salido del horno, pero no había sido suficiente.

Mientras los dos caballeros caminaban hacia el establo, echando vaho por la boca al respirar, Jasper miró hacia el cielo y vio una nube amenazante, que por suerte, no había empezado a descargar. La lluvia estropeaba las armaduras, y la suya necesitaba una buena capa de aceite. No era culpa de Maurice. La huida de Bella Brandon había impedido que pudieran perder tiempo en ese tipo de detalles.

«¿Y dónde estará Alice Brandon?» —se preguntó. Ya debería haber aparecido. No debía de quedar mucho tiempo para la llamada a la primera oración de la mañana. Recordó su rostro y sus ojos azules. Sus labios rosados, preparados para recibir un beso. ¿Dónde habría dormido? ¿En un dormitorio lleno de novicias? ¿Y habría pasado tanto frío como él? ¿Habría roto el ayuno con pan recién hecho?

—No podemos permitirnos correr ningún riesgo al atravesar Winchester —dijo Jasper, después de que Maurice lo hubiera vestido con el traje de armas. Los yelmos estaban colgados en un poste de madera y los escudos apilados contra un tabique—. No quiero que me claven un cuchillo en las costillas.

Se apoyó en un tabique y observó cómo el escudero de Peter, Geoffrey de León, ayudaba a su amigo a ponerse la cota de malla.

—Yo tampoco —murmuró Peter, mientras sacaba la cabeza por el cuello de la cota de malla.

Maurice sacó a los caballos del establo.

—¿Maurice? —Adara se asomó por la puerta—. Requisad una silla de las de la superiora para la parte trasera del caballo.

—Sí, señor.

—Y no aceptéis un no como respuesta.

—No, señor.

—Cuando la encontréis, ponédsela a Flame. Ah, y ¿Maurice…?

—¿Sí?

—Encargadle a Le Blanc que nos vigile las espaldas durante el trayecto, ¿queréis? Vos podéis ir delante. Si alguien nos ataca, es posible que lo haga en Winchester.

Se metió de nuevo en el establo. Lady Alice Brandon. Se alegraba de que ella los acompañara. Su presencia sería inestimable… Y no sólo porque fuera a ayudarlos con el idioma. ¿Dónde estaba la chica? Impaciente consigo mismo por permitir que Alice Brandon lo distrajera de lo que estaba haciendo, movió los hombros para acomodar la cota de malla sobre su cuerpo. Confiaba en que ella no hubiera cambiado de opinión acerca de marcharse con ellos… Quería irse con ellos. Como intérprete, nada más. Y les sería de gran utilidad.

Peter agarró el cinturón donde colgaba la espada.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que debemos permanecer alerta, Jasper, pero discrepo en lo de que Winchester sea el lugar donde puedan tendernos una emboscada. Los hombres del duque ya han guarnecido el lugar. Y las calles son demasiado estrechas… Cualquier pelea significaría la muerte de niños y mujeres, por no mencionar los daños a la propiedad. No creo que los sajones se arriesguen a eso…

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

—Te olvidas, Peter, de que Winchester es el corazón de Wessex. Harold y sus parientes lo han usado como capital durante décadas: hay una gran catedral, palacios reales… La ciudad se mantendrá fiel a ellos. Tendremos que estar alerta cuando pasemos por allí.

Peter resopló y envainó la espada.

—Eres tú quien está al mando.

Jasper sonrió y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Gracias por tu apoyo, amigo. Sin él… Basta decir que no lo olvidaré.

—Cielos, amigo, tú eres el héroe que volvió a formar a la caballería bretona. Lo único que yo hice fue informar al duque de tus acciones —se encogió de hombros—. Además, ya tengo numerosas tierras en Normandía. Estoy dispuesto a apoyarte más que nadie.

—Muchas gracias —Jasper miró hacia el jardín—. ¿Alguna noticia de mi lady Alice?

—¿Tu lady Alice? —Peter sonrío—. ¿La tomarás como esposa en lugar de a su hermana?

—Si no consigo encontrar a su hermana, puede que sí.

—¿Supongo que una muchacha Brandon será igual de buena que otra?

—Esta puede que sea mejor, puesto que se ha ofrecido a mí.

—Jasper, no tienes que casarte con ninguna de ellas si no te complacen. El duque te entregó Brandon Hall y las tierras de forma incondicional. Lo único que tuviste que hacer fue jurarle fidelidad. Ahora son de tu propiedad —ladeó la cabeza y miró a Jasper fijamente—. De hecho, quizá sea mejor que busques un poco más, puesto que la novicia no tiene dote. Casándote con ella no llenarás tu cofre.

Jasper asintió.

—Eso es cierto. Pero casarme con una de las hijas de Charlie ayudaría a mi causa en Brandon.

—Entonces, acepta a la novicia, Jasper, puesto que se ha ofrecido. Comprendo que es atractiva…

«Maldita sea, es más que atractiva», pensó Jasper mientras se dirigía a buscarla. Deseaba que no fuera tan atractiva… Él debía mantener entero su corazón. Ya se lo había entregado antes a su querida María y el dolor se lo había destrozado, de forma inesperada. Nunca más pondría su felicidad en manos de una mujer.

Y hablando de mujeres… ¿Dónde se había metido aquella novicia? Si querían llegar a Winchester al mediodía, tal y como había planeado, debían marcharse en ese mismo momento. Tenía noticias urgentes para el duque, y no creía que a la novicia Alice le gustara la idea de galopar durante todo el camino.

El jardín de hierbas aromáticas estaba detrás de la capilla, y allí fue donde Jasper la encontró. Se detuvo bajo el arco de entrada y la observó mientras caminaba entre los surcos. Lady Alice Brandon, una mujer noble sajona. Sus huellas quedaban marcadas en el suelo escarchado.

Era una mujer menuda. El día anterior, él se había fijado en que apenas le llegaba a la altura del hombro, pero ese día le parecía aún más pequeña. Iba vestida con el hábito y el velo de novicia, y cubierta con su fina capa. Quizá era todo lo que tenía… pero no era mucho, teniendo en cuenta que era la hija del Charlie, un aristócrata. Jasper se preguntaba qué pensaría ella si se enterara de que él no tenía ni una gota de sangre noble en las venas. ¿Saldría huyendo igual que había hecho su hermana? Sin duda, de haber sabido que era de origen humilde, ella no le habría hecho aquella impetuosa propuesta. Pero… Jasper negó con la cabeza. No tenía sentido pensar en ello.

Puesto que estaban a final de año, no había nada cultivado en el jardín. Los restos de algunas plantas asomaban de la tierra, marchitos. En el centro, había un manzano retorcido y sin hojas. Y un pequeño fardo junto a él.

Lady Alice se agachó a recoger unos escaramujos de una zarza y los guardó en el doblez de la manga de su hábito. Continuó caminando y enderezó una rama.

Al ver cómo trataba las plantas adormecidas por el frío, Jasper percibió amor por el jardín en cada uno de sus movimientos. A la hora de acariciar una planta de romero, un árbol de laurel… De pronto, una idea invadió su cabeza. ¿El deseo de llevarse a aquella mujer como intérprete era puro egoísmo? ¿Se estaría interponiendo en el camino de una verdadera vocación? Al verla en aquel jardín le entraron las dudas pero, el día anterior, no le había dado esa impresión.

No, no hacía nada malo al llevársela. Alice Brandon no sentía devoción por la madre superiora, y tampoco mostraba una gran vocación. Quizá, adorara aquel jardín, pero no adoraba el convento. Ella le había pedido que la llevara con él, y eso también guardaba algún misterio. Él no debía bajar la guardia, no debía permitir que su atractivo le hiciera olvidar que ella debía de tener algún motivo para haberle sugerido la posibilidad de casarse con él. Y, en ningún momento debía olvidar el sufrimiento que el amor podía provocar… el vacío que había sentido después de la muerte de María. No volvería a enamorarse de una mujer, ni siquiera de una belleza como lady Alice. Se casaría con Alice Brandon si ella aceptaba, pero lo consideraría un mero asunto de negocios. Y no involucraría a su corazón.

Un petirrojo se posó sobre una rama del manzano. Jasper se aclaró la garganta y la llamó:

—¿Lady Alice?

El petirrojo emprendió el vuelo, ella se volvió y. al verlo, dio un paso atrás. La cota de malla la había asustado. Había hecho bien en quitársela el día anterior.

Su rostro estaba pálido.

—¿Estáis listo para marchar, Sir Jasper?

—Sí.

—Yo también estoy preparada. Ayer me despedí del resto —caminó hacia él y se detuvo junto al manzano para recoger el fardo.

Él se acercó para llevárselo, y se fijó en que ella evitaba el contacto con sus dedos.

—¿Esto es todo?

Ella asintió, mirándolo con cautela. ¿Le tenía miedo? O peor aún, ¿lo odiaba? Jasper quería que ella le tuviera estima, pero era consciente de que el hecho de que hubiera aparecido en su vida como conquistador, añadía dificultades. No, no era tan ingenuo como para pensar que Alice Brandon le había propuesto matrimonio porque le gustaba su aspecto. Sin duda, debía tener otro motivo más importante. ¿Volver a Brandon Hall? ¿Cuidar del pueblo de su padre? ¿Escapar del convento?

Se fijó en sus labios y se preguntó cómo se podía ocultar tanta belleza tras los muros de un convento. Aquellos labios estaban hechos para besarlos, y él quería ser quien los besara…

De pronto, miró a otro lado. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Durante un instante echaba de menos a María, y al otro… Quizá no debería haberse mantenido fiel al recuerdo de María. Peter le había advertido que el celibato volvía locos a los hombres. Quizá Peter tuviera razón.

Aquella chica era una novicia, por el amor de Dios, una inocente. Tenía que controlarse. Quizá se sentía atraído por ella, y Alice le había pedido que se casara con ella, pero no lo haría hasta que no descubriera sus verdaderos motivos.

—No pesáis lo suficiente como para montar uno de nuestros caballos —dijo él con frialdad—. ¿Os importaría montar en la parte trasera, con uno de nosotros? Las sillas están diseñadas para la batalla, pero si encontramos una silla para colocar detrás, estoy seguro de que podremos acoplarlas.

—Oh, no —dijo Alice, con las mejillas sonrojadas—. Eso… No puedo…

Antes de entrar en el convento, Alice había aprendido a montar en la parte trasera de los caballos, como todas las mujeres. Pero hacía cuatro años que no montaba a caballo y temía no recordar cómo se hacía.

—¿No os gustan los caballos?

—Oh, no… Sí me gustan. Pero estoy desentrenada. Y vuestros caballos son tan grandes. ¿Podría llevarme el poni de la madre Heidi?

—Se lo he pedido, pero ella se ha negado a dejárnoslo —se iluminaron sus ojos verdes—. Sin duda, cree que lo haría pedazos para dárselo de comer a los perros.

—Pero, señor…

Él se volvió y salió del jardín de hierbas.

—Encontraremos una solución.

Con el ceño fruncido, Alice lo siguió, mirándole la espalda. ¿Montar a caballo detrás de uno de sus hombres? No, no, no. Una cosa era que de pequeña hubiera cabalgado detrás de su hermano Felix, pero montar en uno de los caballos de batalla, detrás de uno de los hombres de sir Jasper… Y, desde luego, no montaría detrás de él, el caballero bretón que había ido para apoderarse de las tierras de su padre.

El jardín estaba lleno de soldados montados a caballo. Con los yelmos en la cabeza, Alice no era capaz de reconocer a ninguno de los hombres que había visto la noche anterior. Todos tenían un aspecto aterrador, y sus armas de metal brillaban con la luz de la mañana. Parecían preparados para cualquier cosa.

Alice sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón. ¿De veras iba a marcharse con aquellos extranjeros? Debía de estar loca. Durante un momento, la voz de la personita cobarde que tenía en su interior le indicó que se quedara en el convento. ¿Y si los hombres de su pueblo los atacaban por el camino? Ella sería la única que no llevaría cota de malla, y una flecha sajona bastaría para terminar con su vida. Sintió un nudo en el estómago.

—¡Alice! ¡Alice! —se oyó la voz de Maude y, al instante, su amiga estaba a su lado, abrazándola—. ¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea? —preguntó Maude, mirando a sir Jasper y a sus hombres.

Jasper Whitlock volvió la cabeza. Todavía no se había subido al caballo y tenía levantada la cofia de malla, pero Alice sabía que podría oírlas. Pensó en su hermano recién nacido, en el huérfano que no tenía familia que cuidara de él, y asintió.

—¿No te dan miedo? —susurró Maude, y le entregó un pequeño paquete.

Alice enderezó la espalda, ignoró la pregunta y miró el paquete.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Hierbas curativas. Las saqué de la enfermería… Marrubio, amapola, y ese tipo de cosas… Tú las cultivaste, y las secaste… Pensé que deberías tenerlas. Sabía que nunca las tomarías, pero no sabes qué te encontrarás en casa de tu madre.

—Maude, no deberías haberlo hecho. ¿Y si te descubre la madre superiora? Te pegará por haber robado.

—¿Quién se lo va a decir? Yo no, y puesto que tú no estarás aquí…

Alice negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Muchas gracias. Puede que las necesite.

Jasper Whitlock le entregó las riendas de su caballo a uno de sus hombres y se acercó a ellas. Su cabello rubio estaba oculto tras la cota de malla, pero la mirada de sus ojos verdes era igual de inquietante que siempre. Alice sintió un nudo en el estómago y supo que no lo odiaba. De todos los hombres que podía haber enviado a Brandon el duque normando, aquél era el más inofensivo.

—Mis hombres están a vuestra disposición, lady Alice. ¿Con cuál queréis montar?

—¿Con cuál? —Alice se mordió el labio al ver que todos la miraban. ¿Qué le parecía más incómodo? ¿La idea de montar junto a sir Jasper, o la idea de montar junto a uno de sus hombres?—. Señor, yo…

Maude, que sabía hablar francés, había escuchado la conversación. Dio un paso adelante con decisión y dijo:

—Lady Alice no debería montar con un soldado común, señor.

Temiendo por su amiga, Alice agarró la manga de Maude.

—¡Maude, no!

Sir Jasper miró pensativo a Maude y dijo:

—Tenéis razón… Aunque mis hombres no os agradecerán que los hayáis llamado soldados comunes… —suspiró—. Y yo que pensaba que, al menos ante los ojos de Dios, todos los hombres eran iguales.

—Lo son, señor —dijo Maude, y dio un paso atrás—. Sin duda, lo son.

—Ah, bueno, eso está bien. Porque yo soy un hombre común, y lady Alice montará conmigo.

Al ver cierto brillo en su mirada, Alice frunció el ceño. Jasper se rió, y ella supo que se estaba riendo de ellas…

—Despedíos —dijo él, y se echó a un lado para que Maude y Alice pudieran abrazarse.

Entonces, agarrándola por la muñeca como había hecho la noche anterior, la guió hasta donde uno de sus hombres sujetaba a su caballo. Alice se mordió el labio. Nunca había montado en un caballo tan grande.

—No tengáis miedo.

—Yo no…

—Venid —la llevó hasta la cabeza del animal—. Se llama Flame. Dejad que os vea, que os huela. No os hará daño si sabe que estáis conmigo. Podéis tocarlo. Que yo sepa, nunca ha mordido a una mujer.

Alice miró a Jasper Whitlock sorprendida, pero no pudo averiguar si estaba bromeando o no.

—¿Muerde a los hombres, señor? —suponía que durante una batalla aquel animal haría todo lo que su dueño le pidiera.

—Adelante… Acariciadlo.

Con cuidado, Alice estiró la mano y acarició el cuello del animal, murmurando como si fuera uno de los ponis de su padre. Al entrar en el convento, había tenido que dejar a Cloud al cuidado de su padre, ya que las novicias no tenían permiso para tener animales. ¿Y qué le habría sucedido a su poni? Al acariciar a aquel caballo descubrió que era igual de suave que Cloud.

—Parece terciopelo —murmuró.

—Eso es… Demostradle que no tenéis miedo —dijo Jasper Whitlock, sin soltarle la muñeca.

—No tengo miedo —dijo Alice, retirando la mano para soltarse.

Jasper la soltó y se volvió para hacer algo detrás de la silla de montar. Ella se fijó en que no llevaba la silla de un caballero y que había conseguido encontrar una en la que pudiera acoplar otra montura para llevar a alguien detrás.

—Teníais pensado llevarme con vos…

Ignorando su comentario, él le entregó una prenda azul.

—Tomad, será mejor que os pongáis esto.

Su capa, la capa más delicada que Alice había tenido en sus manos. Con cuidado de no asustar al caballo, Alice la desdobló. Era tan pesada, tan cálida, tan sensual… Deseó acercársela al rostro y…

Durante un instante, se quedó sin habla. Lo miró, confundida por las contradicciones que él representaba. Un caballero extranjero que había ido para apoderarse de las tierras de su padre y que, sin embargo, se preocupaba por su bienestar. Él se encogió de hombros y se volvió para sacar algo más.

—Mi madre habría hecho paños con esa ropa que lleváis —dijo él—. Será mejor que os pongáis esto también. Os quedarán grandes, pero será mejor que nada.

Le entregó unos guantes de la mejor calidad, perfectamente cosidos y forrados con piel de borrego.

—Pero, señor… ¿Y vos?

—Mi ropa está acolchada, lady Alice. Vos los necesitáis más.

Alice se cubrió con la capa, y disfrutó del delicioso calor sobre sus hombros. De la capa desprendía un aroma a sándalo, mezclado con el olor particular del hombre a quien pertenecía. Alice inhaló despacio y, al sentir que se sonrojaba, agachó la cabeza y empezó a ponerse los guantes para evitar que él la mirara.

Jasper se puso el yelmo y montó el caballo.

—Maurice, ¿queréis ayudar a lady Alice? —con las riendas en una mano, tendió la otra hacia ella.

Maurice se agachó y entrelazó las manos. Alice se apoyó en ellas, agarró la mano de sir Jasper y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el animal.

Era demasiado alto. Y las faldas se le habían subido hasta las rodillas, dejando al descubierto los horribles calcetines grises que llevaba.

Preguntándose si alguien podía morir de vergüenza, Alice se agarró a las alforjas con una mano y, con la otra, trató de bajarse la falda.

Él golpeó al caballo con los talones e hizo que diera la vuelta hacia la valla. Alice protestó por la brusquedad.

—No moriréis por agarraros a mí, pero quizá moriréis si no lo hacéis. Tenéis que tener un buen agarre.

Tenía razón, pero Alice nunca había estado sentada tan cerca de un hombre que no fuera un familiar. Agradeciendo a Dios que él llevara la cota de malla y que, por tanto, no pudiera sentir la presión de su cuerpo, se rindió ante lo inevitable y se agarró con firmeza a su cinturón.

—Eso es, lady Alice —dijo él, y gesticuló para que la tropa saliera del convento, justo en el momento en que la campana de la capilla llamaba a la primera oración del día.

Alice volvió la cabeza para mirar entre los hombres de la tropa y vio que Maude se despedía de ella junto a la valla. Alice no se atrevió a soltarse para despedirse de su amiga, pero le sonrió.

—Ve con Dios, Maude.

La campana del convento dejó de sonar. Maude volvió la cabeza y habló un instante con alguien que estaba detrás de ella. Después, tiró de las puertas de la verja y las cerró.

Alice permaneció mirando las puertas cerradas hasta que, al adentrarse en el bosque, las perdió de vista.

El trayecto entre St. Anne y Winchester podían haberlo recorrido en dos horas, pero Jasper, consciente de que la chica que llevaba detrás estaba muy tensa, no quiso forzar la situación. Era cierto que quería informar al duque William de la situación lo antes posible, pero no le resultaría fácil ponerlo en palabras, y no le vendría mal tener un poco de tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos y justificar la decisión que había tomado.

Los caballos avanzaban entre el bosque. En los laterales, había varios arbustos frondosos llenos de frutos que podrían servir de escondite a los rebeldes sajones. Jasper miró a Le Blanc y supo que estaba atento a los posibles peligros ya que había designado a dos hombres para que vigilaran. Uno, el lado derecho, y el otro, el lado izquierdo.

Continuaron avanzando.

Consciente de que antes de llegar a la ciudad tendrían que atravesar una zona árida, Jasper se encontró pensando en Alice Brandon, en lugar de en la posibilidad de que los atacaran los rebeldes sajones, o en las cartas que debía enviar desde Winchester. ¿Qué pensaría ella?

No podía imaginar cómo habría sido su vida en el convento, pero sabía que habría vivido con iodo tipo de restricciones. Desde luego, no parecía que la madre superiora les hubiera permitido montar el poni que tenían en el establo, a juzgar cómo botaba sobre el animal como si fuera un saco de trigo.

Entonces, Jasper se percató de su error… no era la falta de experiencia lo que hacía que ella no acompañara el movimiento del animal, sino que estaba evitando el contacto corporal con él. Jasper no estaba seguro de si era porque no estaba acostumbrada a los hombres o porque no se fiaba de él. Sin duda, debía considerarlo su enemigo.

Sin embargo, allí estaba, una chica sajona que se había puesto voluntariamente en manos de sus conquistadores, cuando su hermana había huido. Alice Brandon quizá no tuviera demasiada experiencia acerca de la vida pero, desde luego, no le faltaba coraje.

Lo que Jasper todavía no comprendía era por qué ella se había ofrecido a acompañarlos, y por qué había pedido ocupar el puesto de su hermana. Sólo se le ocurría que ella quisiera distraerlo para que no siguieran a lady Bella. Él sonrió al pensar en su inocencia. Sin duda, lo había distraído, pero no de la manera que ella creía. Y tampoco imaginaba que él había enviado a Tihell en busca de Bella Brandon. Las huellas que se alejaban de St. Anne desde la verja del lado norte no podían ignorarse.

Demasiado consciente de las pequeñas manos que se agarraban a su cinturón, Jasper cabalgó en silencio tratando de que Flame avanzara a un ritmo constante y deseando que la chica que llevaba detrás se relajara.

«No debería importarme», se dijo. Pero sí le importaba. Quería que Alice Brandon se sintiera cómoda en su compañía, aunque, tal y como había señalado Peter, aquello era casi imposible. No sólo era el invasor de las tierras de su padre, sino que la diferencia de clases se interponía entre ellos. Maude lo había notado enseguida. Alice Brandon, lady Alice Brandon, era una mujer de alta alcurnia, mientras que él…

Impaciente consigo mismo, Jasper trató de no pensar en ello. Aquello no debía importarle. Y menos puesto que él había prometido no implicarse emocionalmente con nadie.

Jasper y sus hombres continuaron avanzando, y él seguía sin pensar en cómo formularía los partes que tenía que transmitir al duque. El viento era frío y a Jasper se le enrojecieron las manos. La respiración de sus hombres y de los caballos se convertía en vaho. El bosque se convirtió en una extensa llanura y el camino en un lodazal en el que se pegaban los cascos de los caballos. Jasper agarró las riendas con fuerza.

Al subir una pendiente traicionera, Flame se tropezó. Jasper casi tiró el escudo cuando lanzó un brazo hacia atrás para sujetar a Alice. Al mismo tiempo, ella le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos. Flame recuperó el paso. A través de la cota de malla, Jasper sintió el cuerpo de Alice presionado contra su espalda. Por fin.

Flame derrapó de nuevo en la bajada.

Cuando llegaron abajo, Alice se movió en la silla detrás de Jasper, acercándose a él un poco mas y sin soltarle la cintura.

«Sí», pensó Jasper. «Sí».

Y así continuaron durante el resto del trayecto hasta la capital de Wessex, y Jasper se percató de que formular los partes que tenía que transmitir al duque le estaba resultando mucho más fácil de lo que nunca hubiera pensado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Hola! Como hemos visto Alice, ya se ha ido con ellos… jeje… ay pobre Jasper a pesar de que no quiere involucrarse con Alice, lo terminara haciendo… todos lo sabemos…¿Creen que Jasper acepte casarse con ella? Ve lo que hace Alice para proteger a su hermana, y lo peor es que no sabemos donde anda la Bella, pero ni modo…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes ni la trama me pertencen, la unica satisfaccion es que les guste...**

_**La Novicia Inocente**_

Capítulo 4

De vez en cuando, Alice apoyaba la cabeza sobre la espalda de Jasper Whitlock, descansando la mejilla sobre la capucha forrada de piel de su capa.

Jasper era diestro, así que el escudo lo llevaba colgado en el lado izquierdo. Cuando Flame trotaba, el escudo golpeaba contra el muslo de Alice y ella estaba segura de que terminaría saliéndole un cardenal. Pero ésa era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía que morderse el labio para no gemir.

Además, se sentía cansada debido a las noches de vigilia que la madre Heidi le había obligado a hacer durante la semana anterior a la que Bella apareció en el convento. Por eso y por el ayuno permanente. Quizá, ayunar fuera bueno para el alma pero, sin duda, debilitaba el cuerpo. Cambiándose de postura, Alice contuvo otro gemido. Después de tanto tiempo con el rostro apoyado sobre la capa de Jasper Whitlock, debía de tener la marca de su cota de malla, pero no le importaba.

Al llegar a un mojón cubierto de musgo que indicaba que habían llegado a las afueras de Winchester, se unieron a un grupo de caballeros y peregrinos que se dirigían al centro de la ciudad. Ella se sorprendió al ver cuántos hombres había.

La mayoría de ellos parecían sucios y desaliñados. Rudos y un poco aterradores. Sin duda, el tiempo que había pasado en el convento había contribuido a que los viera así. Pero también parecían hombres vigorosos, aunque no tanto como el hombre que tenía delante. Sin embargo, su aspecto era más inquietante. ¿Más inquietante que el caballero del duque William? Alice caviló un instante. Aquellos hombres eran sajones, como ella. Pero no había ni uno solo con el que ella se atrTanyara a huir una noche oscura, y sin embargo, no creía que el caballero pudiera hacerle daño. ¿Confiaba en él? No era posible. Jasper Whitlock era su enemigo.

Tratando de mantener el sentido común, Alice miró a su alrededor. Sólo había entrado una vez en la capital de Wessex, el día que su padre la había llevado al convento. Y ese día, había estado tan enfadada que apenas se había fijado en nada.

Winchester estaba rodeada por una muralla de la época romana y, los diferentes reyes sajones, desde Alfred hasta Harold, la habían mantenido en buen estado. Preguntándose si los normandos habrían destrozado la muralla al tomar la ciudad, Alice estiró el cuello pero vio que la mayor parte de ella parecía intacta. La muralla era de piedra gris y seguía el curso del río Itchen. El río era ancho y llevaba mucha agua. Los normandos habrían tenido que cruzarlo para entrar en la ciudad.

Llegaron a Eastgate y al puente. La carretera se llenó de tráfico. Cientos de sajones con barba y pelo largo y extranjeros bien afeitados. También había mujeres sajonas con niños a la espalda, un fraile en una mula, dos perros peleando… Era un gran contraste con la paz y la tranquilidad del convento. Si alguien se separaba de los compañeros, podría perderse fácilmente. Inconscientemente, se agarró con fuerza al cinturón de Jasper Whitlock.

Él se volvió hacia ella y apoyó la mano en su rodilla.

—Ya casi hemos llegado al cuartel —dijo él—. ¿Podéis aguantar un poco más?

Alice se fijó en sus dedos fuertes y largos, enrojecidos por el frío porque ella llevaba puestos sus guantes. Tenía rasguños en los nudillos y las uñas mordidas.

—Estoy bien, gracias —dijo ella, aunque le dolía todo el cuerpo.

El caballero del duque William asintió, retiró la mano de su rodilla y miró hacia delante. Alice pestañeó al ver una fila de casas quemadas al borde del camino.

¿Eran las consecuencias de la guerra? Algunas de las casas no tenían tejados, de otras, sólo quedaba la estructura. El olor a humo era muy fuerte. Alice notó un nudo en la garganta.

Moviéndose entre los escombros, personas harapientas rebuscaban entre los restos. Daba igual si eran los propietarios o saqueadores, lo que estaba claro era que, a las afueras de Winchester, la gente había sido condenada a vivir en la miseria. Alice sintió que se le encogía el corazón. «Dios mío, espero que Brandon no haya sufrido de esta manera».

Una tropa de soldados normandos montados a caballo salió por la puerta de Eastgate y cruzó el puente. Cuando llegaron a la altura de sir Jasper, el caballero que iba al mando, saludó:

—¡Whitlock!

—¡Hola, Gervais! —sonrió Jasper—. Lady Alice, aguantad unos minutos más.

Ella evitó su mirada. Jasper Whitlock quizá supiera mucho acerca de los pactos entre caballeros, y de quebrantar juramentos, pero ¿qué sabía acerca de eso la gente corriente? No, aquel caballero y sus hombres habían causado mucho sufrimiento. El préstamo de una capa y de un par de guantes, y unas palabras amables, no reparaban el daño que los guerreros del duque William habían infligido a su tierra natal…

Era evidente que las fuerzas del duque habían hecho todo lo posible para aplastar a la resistencia. Puesto que Winchester era el lugar tradicional de los condes de Wessex, ella suponía que era lógico que los normandos buscaran rebeldes en el interior.

Pasaron junto a un hombre sajón que caminaba con muletas. Llevaba el pelo recogido con un trozo de cuerda y sólo tenía un pie.

Otro hombre cojo, con una pierna vendada…

Había mucha gente enferma y herida. Mucho sufrimiento.

Él tenía parte de culpa. Alice cerró los ojos para no ver a un niño de unos diez años que había perdido un brazo, y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Soltando el cinturón de Jasper Whitlock, Alice trató de retirarse hacia atrás, de alejarse de él.

Old Minster, la catedral sajona, era un lugar conocido desde hacía tiempo por su capacidad para sanar. Aquella pobre gente se dirigía hacia allí, a la tumba de San Swithun. Esperaban un milagro, y Alice rezó para que lo encontraran.

En la puerta, un hombre ciego tendía la mano pidiendo limosna. Jasper Whitlock metió la mano en un pequeño morral y le entregó una moneda de plata.

Alice frunció el ceño. Aquel hombre era un cúmulo de contradicciones. Podía ser un caballero fiel de William de Normandía, un hombre capaz de matar a los habitantes del pueblo, o un hombre que les daba limosna a los mendigos sajones.

Una mujer que llevaba una gallina bajo el brazo miró a la tropa y escupió en su dirección. Temiendo por la mujer, Alice se puso tensa. Su padre se habría bajado del caballo y la habría amenazado con la fusta por insolente. Sir Jasper, simplemente agarró las riendas con más fuerza y continuó avanzando.

Una vez dentro de la muralla, Alice se fijó en que la ciudad no había sufrido muchos daños. Al pasar por una hilera de casas de madera intactas, entraron en la plaza del mercado.

Los sajones vendían huevos, repollos, pan y bizcochos recién hechos, junto a reliquias religiosas. Se oían voces en varios idiomas: inglés, francés, latín… Tantos que Alice no podía acostumbrarse a todos ellos. Era muy diferente a la tranquilidad de St Anne. Y entonces, justo cuando pensaba que ya no podría soportar más, reconoció una voz de hombre entre la algarabía.

—Reuníos conmigo en la catedral, dentro de una hora.

Agarrándose con fuerza al cinturón de sir Jasper, Alice recorrió la plaza con la mirada. No… no, no podía ser. Pero aquella voz…

—Reuníos conmigo en la catedral, dentro de una hora.

Sí, eso era lo que había dicho. ¡Edward! ¡Uno de los hombres de su padre! ¿Seguro que era él? ¿Y con quién estaba hablando?

Alice miró de nuevo entre la multitud pero no lo encontró. Edward había sido uno de los mejores hombres de su padre y el mejor amigo de su hermano Felix…

La cabeza le daba vueltas.

¿Se habría imaginado que había oído la voz de Edward entre la multitud? Un pequeño gemido se escapó de su boca y se acurrucó contra la espalda de Jasper Whitlock. Su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Estaba agotada y le costaba creer que todos los hombres de su padre hubieran muerto. Ella deseaba que estuvieran vivos, y por eso se imaginaba la voz de Edward.

El caballero bretón se volvió y le tocó la rodilla.

—¿Lady Alice? ¿Qué ocurre?

«Santo cielo, a este hombre no se le escapa nada», pensó Alice.

—No es nada… Me he mareado un poco, eso es todo.

Él se la sujetó y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Sujetaos bien.

Alice obedeció y murmuró algo para sí. Después, miró hacia los puestos del mercado. Cualquier cosa antes de mirar a los ojos verdes del duque William.

«Reuníos conmigo en la catedral, dentro de una hora».

Edward, si de verdad era él, debía referirse a St Swithun, la antigua catedral, y no a New Minster, que estaba al lado.

«Dentro de una hora… Dentro de una hora…».

De algún modo, ella tenía que encontrar la manera de separarse de Jasper Whitlock y dirigirse a la catedral. Quizá Edward estuviera muerto, pero si ella no iba a St Swithun para asegurarse de que había imaginado su voz, nunca se lo perdonaría.

«Tengo que ir a la catedral», se dijo mientras atravesaban el bullicioso mercado. Aturdida, deseó sentir la paz y la tranquilidad del jardín de hierbas aromáticas del convento. Frunció los labios. Durante años había deseado formar parte del bullicio de la ciudad, pero cuando estaba allí, no podía pensar y se sentía mareada.

«Piensa, piensa. ¿Cómo puedes llegar a la catedral sin que te vean?».

Jasper Whitlock guió a su caballo por un callejón y se adentraron en el Cathedral Close. De pronto, como si hubieran cerrado una cortina tras ellos, el ruido y el bullicio del mercado terminó.

Detuvieron los caballos a las puertas del Palacio de los reyes, el edificio de piedra que en su día albergó a la familia real sajona. La puerta de entrada era de madera de roble tallada. En la pared, había unas escaleras y Alice suponía que llevarían hasta la segunda planta, donde se encontraban las habitaciones privadas del señor feudal de su padre, el difunto Harold de Wessex.

Ese día, en el palacio había una gran algarabía debido a la presencia de lo que parecían todas las fuerzas invasoras del duque William. A pesar de la capa que llevaba puesta, Alice sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

¿No había nada sagrado?

Dos guardas normandos vigilaban la entrada central. Otra pareja estaba en el rellano de la escalera exterior. Y frente al palacio, sobre las piedras, otros hombres del duque seleccionaban un montón de armas, espadas, lanzas, arcos… ¿el botín de guerra? Unos martillazos en la distancia le indicaron que un herrero estaba trabajando.

Jasper Whitlock desmontó del caballo, se desperezó y le ofreció la mano.

—¿No es lo que esperabais?

Alice tragó saliva y dijo:

—Sí… No… —lo intentó de nuevo—. Es sólo que éste… Este es nuestro palacio real.

—Lo era, el mes pasado —dijo él, mientras la ayudaba a bajar—. Ahora es nuestro cuartel general.

—Ya veo —al sentir sus manos sobre la cintura, Alice apenas podía respirar—. Gracias, señor —le dijo con nerviosismo.

—Para mí sería un honor si me llamarais por mi nombre de pila —dijo él, casi susurrando. Sorprendida, Alice lo miró a los ojos. Él se quitó el yelmo y levantó la cofia, al parecer, esperando su respuesta.

—Pero, señor, eso no sería correcto.

Él esbozó una sonrisa, la miró y la tocó un instante.

—¿No sería correcto? Me habéis propuesto matrimonio, ¿No es así, lady Alice?

—Yo… Yo…

—¿Habéis cambiado de opinión? -Alice se mordió el labio inferior.

—No… No he cambiado de opinión.

Si al menos él no la mirara de esa manera. La hacía sentir incómoda y ardiente. ¿Se había tomado en serio su propuesta de matrimonio? Ella había pensado que no y, sin embargo, parecía que su respuesta le importaba. No se le ocurría por qué. No tenía dote y él ya estaba en posesión de las tierras de su padre.

¿Cómo era el caballero con el que se había ofrecido a casarse? Sin duda, era físicamente atractivo pero, ¿cómo era su personalidad? ¿Quién era sir Jasper Whitlock? ¿Un conquistador despiadado o un hombre sincero en quien ella podría confiar? Fuera como fuera, ella debía aceptar casarse con él si quería asegurarse de ir a Brandon con él. Su hermano recién nacido necesitaba su ayuda para sobrevivir, igual que la rente de su padre. Puesto que Bella lo había rechazado, a Alice no le quedaba más elección. En Brandon la necesitaban. Debía casarse con él.

El corazón le latía con fuerza y le costaba respirar.

Jasper Whitlock estaba mirándole los labios como cuando los hombres pensaban en besar a una mujer. ¿Se disponía a hacerlo? Alice no pudo evitar fijarse en los suyos. Jasper tenía los labios bonitos y, con sólo mirarlos, a ella se le aceleraba el pulso. Despacio, él sonrió.

Alice se sonrojó y, al ver cierto brillo de diversión en la mirada de sus ojos verdes, agachó la cabeza.

—Lady Alice, tengo un asunto pendiente en el cuartel. Debo enviar informes, así que he de encontrar un escriba. Si os apetece tomar un refrigerio, sir Peter os atenderá hasta mi regreso —levantó su mano, le retiró el guante y la besó en la muñeca.

—Gracias, señor —murmuró Alice, titubeante.

—Jasper… Me llamo Jasper.

Alice levantó la vista a tiempo de verlo sonreír, antes de que hiciera una reverencia y se volviera hacia la puerta del palacio.

«Piensa, piensa», se dijo ella. «Es el enemigo y no sabe escribir. Recuérdalo. Puede que te sea útil».

Él no sabía escribir. Alice sí… Su madre se había ocupado de que tanto Bella como ella fueran instruidas. Pero no podía llamarlo para ofrecerse como escriba porque tenía que ir a la catedral, sin él.

Sir Jasper habló un instante con los guardas que había en la puerta del palacio y entró en el edificio. Alice sintió un frío repentino y se cerró la capa un poco más.

—¿Lady Alice?

Ella se sobresaltó. Peter estaba a su lado.

—¿Estáis sedienta?- Ella asintió.

—Seguidme y veremos qué puede ofrecernos el encargado de las provisiones.

Le resultó más sencillo de lo que esperaba entrar sola en la catedral. Simplemente tuvo que decirle a Peter que le gustaría ir a visitar la tumba de St Swithun, alegando que quería rezar por su familia.

Una hora más tarde, Alice estaba caminando con sir Peter hacia Old Minster. Ella lo dejó apoyado de forma irrespetuosa sobre una tumba que databa de antes del rey Alfred.

—Tomaos el tiempo que necesitéis —le dijo Sir Peter.

Una vez dentro sintió la fría penumbra de la catedral.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente y resultaría difícil rezar.

Ni rastro de Edward. Nada. Unas doscientas personas hacían cola para pasar junto a la tumba de St Swithun.

—¿Una vela, hermana? —le preguntó un cura, como si fuera un vendedor —. Para ayudar a que sus oraciones lleguen a Dios.

—Lo siento, no tengo dinero —contestó Alice.

La cola de gente avanzó arrastrando a Alice con ellos hasta los pies de la tumba de St Swithun.

La tumba estaba cubierta por muletas y bastones que habían dejado los peregrinos agradecidos. Incluso en los pilares de alrededor había muletas colgadas.

«¿Dios escuchará mis plegarias?», pensó Alice, al ver la cantidad de milagros que habían pedido al santo. Y aun así, rezó por los familiares que todavía tenía con vida. Por su hermana Bella, y por su hermano nuevo, Emmett. También porque el amigo de su hermano, Edward siguiera vivo y no sólo fuera un producto de su imaginación.

Entonces, los peregrinos que tenía detrás empujaron hacia delante y ella pasó la tumba de largo. Ni rastro de Edward. Puesto que no estaba preparada para regresar al Palacio de los reyes, se salió de la fila que se dirigía a la salida y se encaminó hacia el lado este de la catedral.

Cerca del crucero, Alice se arrodilló y cerró los ojos para entregarse a Dios. Estaba a punto de ponerse en pie cuando escuchó una discusión al otro lado de la mampara ornamentada que servía para separar la zona de los obispos y curas.

—No, lo siento. ¡No he podido!

¿Una mujer en la zona de los curas? ¿Una mujer que tenía la voz igual que la de su hermana Bella? Imposible. Con el corazón encogido, y convencida de que debía estar equivocada, puesto que Bella le había dicho que se dirigiría al norte, Alice se esforzó para oír más. Era difícil, puesto que la voz de la mujer estaba distorsionada por la rabia y se entremezclaba con el ruido que hacían los peregrinos en la catedral.

—¡Eres estúpida! —dijo una voz masculina. ¿Edward?

—No ha sido posible —tenía que ser Bella.

—Eres débil.

—Compasiva, más bien.

Durante un momento, el hombre no contestó. Alice comprendió que sí había sido la voz de Edward la que había escuchado en el mercado. Quería verlo por sí misma, pero el miedo de crear un alboroto y de que los normandos los descubrieran, hizo que permaneciera quieta.

—Quizá es que no confías en mí.

—Quiero confiar en ti —murmuró Bella—. Pero se trata de algo más que de la confianza. Podría haberlo matado pero, ¿qué bien haría a los demás? Él es un hombre inocente.

¿De qué estaban hablando? Con torpeza, Alice se puso en pie y miró a través de la tracería de la mampara.

¡Sí! Era Edward, un hombre con el cabello recogido detrás de la nuca. Era la moda sajona. Tenía las manos en las caderas y hablaba con el ceño fruncido. Alice sólo podía ver la espalda de Bella, pero no le cabía ninguna duda acerca de que fuera su hermana. La capa de color burdeos era la confirmación que necesitaba. Bella llevaba esa capa cuando fue a visitarla al convento.

—Deberías haberlo traído —dijo Edward.

Alice sintió un nudo en el estómago. El hombre llevaba la espada corta, ¡dentro de la catedral!

—Has roto nuestra promesa —continuó él.

—Mi lealtad se vio… —Bella gimoteó y agachó la cabeza—. Edward, eres demasiado duro.

Algo en el tono de voz de Bella llamó la atención de Alice. En el convento, ella le había preguntado a Bella si tenía un amado, y allí se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Edward era el amado de su hermana. Las palabras de Bella lo confirmaron.

—Edward, amor mío…

Justo entonces, Edward pasó junto a Bella, hacia la mampara. Alice se arrodilló para que no la vieran. Si se descubría, se arriesgaría a que Peter de Asculf los persiguiera. Miró por encima de su hombro. No había rastro de él, pero no podía confiarse ya que él podría entrar a buscarla en cualquier momento.

¿Qué pasaría si descubrieran allí a Edward y a Bella? Ella no sabía qué estaban haciendo allí, pero si los descubría sir Jasper o alguno de sus hombres, los capturarían. Y con Edward armado, todo podría terminar con sangre derramada…

—Sólo veo a una mujer de quien no me puedo fiar —el tono de voz de Edward era muy frío.

Bella gimoteó de nuevo.

—Y yo veo a un hombre que…

El resto de las palabras de Bella se perdieron bajo el sonido de los pasos de alguien que se acercaba a Alice por detrás. Al volver la cabeza, ella sintió que se le helaba el corazón.

Sir Jasper Whitlock se había separado de la multitud y se dirigía hacia ella.

—¡Sir Jasper!

Con la capucha levantada, la expresión del rostro de Alice quedaba semioculta pero eso no evitó que Jasper se detuviera de golpe al verla. Frunció el ceño. No llevaba puesta la cota de malla ya que se la había quitado al entrar en la catedral, y Peter le estaba guardando la espada en el exterior, entonces ¿por qué ella lo miraba aterrorizada? Jasper esperaba que ella hubiera empezado a confiar en él. Teniendo en cuenta la decisión que había tomado y la carta que le había enviado al duque William, era fundamental que ella confiara en él.

Blanca como la leche, Alice se puso en pie y estuvo a punto de tropezar al intentar rodearlo para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Con el corazón encogido, Jasper la agarró por la muñeca y la estabilizó. Ella ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos, y su expresión era de miedo.

—¡Sir Jasper! Yo… Lo siento si os he hecho esperar. Pensé que estaríais en el palacio todavía —tiró de él una pizca y se adentraron en el grupo de peregrinos que salía.

Sin soltarla, Jasper permitió que lo arrastrara al exterior. Peter estaba esperándolos junto a la pared donde Jasper lo había dejado. Al verlos, hizo ademán de acercarse a ellos para devolverle la espada a Jasper. Él lo miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Alice continuaba avanzando lejos de la entrada de la catedral y de los peregrinos. Su rostro había recuperado el color y, por fin, miró a Jasper un instante. Sus ojos eran azules, sus pestañas largas y oscuras. Le temblaban los labios… Esos labios rosados y listos para besar. Jasper sintió un nudo en el estómago.

«Perdóname, María», pensó él. Aquella chica era todo lo contrario a María. Alice de Brandon era menuda y tenía la tez clara, mientras que María era alta y de tez más oscura. Y, hasta el día anterior, Jasper había considerado que la belleza de María era suprema. Sin embargo, ese día…

Confuso por su manera de reaccionar ante ella, Jasper miró a Alice Brandon y confió en que ella no pudiera leer su pensamiento. No quería que ella supiera hasta qué punto su delicada belleza lo conmovía.

No quería otorgarle tanto poder. Porque, incluso vestida así, con un hábito de novicia pobre, él la deseaba. Quizá debería empezar acariciándole las mejillas, conociendo la suavidad de su piel… No, empezaría besándola en los labios…

Pero ¿cómo podía confiar en cortejarla si ella lo miraba de esa manera? Quizá él la considerara la chica más bella de Wessex, pero la ambición de su duque y la destrucción de la familia de ella, se interponía entre ambos. Debería ir con cuidado si quería ganársela. Se frotó la frente, preguntándose cómo su mente podía haberse alterado tanto durante las últimas horas. Cuando la novicia le había ofrecido su mano a cambio de la de su hermana, él había prometido ir con cuidado. Había pensado en rechazarla hasta conocer su carácter y descubrir cuáles eran sus motivos para ofrecerse a acompañarlos a Brandon. Sin embargo… cuando Jasper miraba los ojos azules más grandes que había visto nunca, se volvía loco.

«Perdóname, María».

—Lady Alice, pedisteis casaros conmigo —le recordó—. Sin embargo, me miráis como si fuera un monstruo. No me mirabais así en el convento. ¿Qué he hecho?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, miró hacia la puerta principal de la catedral y no le contestó.

Jasper apretó los dientes. Quizá ella lo había pensado mejor y había decidido que la distancia entre ambos era insalvable. Sí, quizá fuera eso. Él no sólo debía lidiar con el hecho de que, ante sus ojos, era un invasor, sino también con el hecho de que ella se había dado cuenta de que él provenía de una familia humilde. Agarrándola con más fuerza, lo intentó de nuevo.

—Lady Alice… os notifico que he decidido aceptar vuestra propuesta… Ambas propuestas. Me casaré con vos.

Al oír sus palabras, ella lo miró de reojo.

—Sí, señor, como deseéis —dijo, y volvió a mirar hacia la puerta.

Él negó con la cabeza. Estaba eternamente agradecido porque su corazón no estuviera implicado en aquel compromiso matrimonial, pero era mortificante ver que una mujer apenas reaccionaba cuando un hombre aceptaba casarse con ella. ¿Qué sucedía?

—Me hacéis muy feliz —dijo él—. He de informaos de que le he pedido a un escriba que le envíe una carta al duque diciéndole formalmente que vos ocuparéis el lugar de su hermana. No cambiaré de opinión. ¿Creéis que al menos puede haber amistad entre nosotros?

Lady Alice asintió un instante, lo miró fugazmente y volvió a posar la vista en la puerta de la catedral.

Jasper suspiró y, sin soltarla, la guió hasta la vuelta de la esquina. Ella lo siguió sin resistirse. Al abrigo de la pared, protegidos del ruido y de la mirada de los demás, podrían disponer de unos momentos para ellos solos.

Con decisión, Jasper la acorraló contra la pared y, al ver que no ofrecía resistencia, se relajó un poco. Cuando vio que el pánico se desvanecía de su mirada, se relajó aún más y le acarició la boca con los dedos. Era tan pequeña que a su lado se sentía enorme y desgarbado.

—No estéis nerviosa —murmuró él—. Sé que sois una doncella inocente. Cuando nos casemos, seré cuidadoso y me ocuparé de vos.

Ella lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Él notó que estaba temblando.

«Perdóname, María». Convenciéndose de que María ya no estaba allí, acarició la mejilla de la chica que tenía delante y, despacio, inclinó la cabeza para juntar sus labios contra los de ella.

Cálidos. Sus labios eran dulces y cálidos.

Jasper deseaba besarla más rato, pero sabía que no debía. Pura… Era pura. Retirándose con cuidado de mantener el cuerpo alejado del de ella, la miró a la cara. Su expresión era de sorpresa, había recuperado el color y respiraba de forma acelerada. Pero no tenía miedo de él.

—Lady Alice, os haré una promesa. Me casaré con vos, pero nunca os forzaré. Esperaremos a consumar nuestro matrimonio hasta que estéis preparada.

—Yo… os lo agradezco, pero no he estado siempre en el convento. Mi madre me explicó algunas cosas acerca de los deberes de una esposa. Nuestro matrimonio no será verdadero hasta que no esté consumado. No os rechazaré, señor.

Jasper le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos y se sorprendió al ver que su corazón también se había acelerado.

—Jasper… Me llamo Jasper —le recordó una vez más—. Y puesto que eres mi prometida, puedes llamarme así.

—Jasper.

Ella bajó la vista y Jasper se fijó en sus labios. Deseaba besarla de nuevo. «Es puro deseo», se dijo. Lo que sentía por aquella chica no tenía nada que ver con el amor, sólo con el deseo. Deseaba besarla, y la besaría. No significaba nada… Nada parecido a lo que había sentido por María. Podría besar a Alice Brandon sin arriesgar su corazón. La sujetó por la barbilla y le dijo:

—Bésame otra vez, pequeña Alice.

—Si me soltaras, Jasper.

Jasper se percató de que todavía la tenía sujeta por la muñeca.

—Lo siento, no quería hacerte daño.

Ella sonrió con timidez y le miró los labios.

Sus bocas se encontraron. El beso empezó de manera inocente, igual que el primero. Jasper se retiró y la besó de nuevo. Una y otra vez.

Alice permaneció quieta y, después, cuando Jasper sintió que estaba a punto de perder el control y deseó tomarla entre sus brazos y presionarla con su cuerpo contra la pared, notó que ella le acariciaba la mano. Entrelazaron los dedos y él se estremeció.

Sorprendido, se retiró. Nunca había sido un hombre disoluto. María siempre había significado todo para él. Su manera de reaccionar ante la caricia de Alice lo pilló completamente desprevenido. Era ardiente. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sus largas pestañas rozaban sus mejillas. Sus labios esperaban a que él los besara. Jasper contuvo un gemido. Tanta inocencia podría destrozar a un hombre.

Jasper le acarició el labio inferior con la lengua y, al ver que ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados, le acarició el labio superior. Ella se inclinó hacia él. Él le agarró la otra mano y se acercó más a ella. Jasper deseaba presionar su cuerpo contra el de ella para sentir sus pechos, pero ella llevaba la capa y él la túnica de cuero. Además, estaban a pleno día, detrás de la catedral St Swithun, y él era un caballero del duque William…

Sin embargo, Jasper nunca se había sentido tan excitado en su vida. Asegurándose de mantener la parte inferior de su cuerpo alejada de ella, temiendo que se asustara al sentir su ardor, rozó su mejilla con la suya, besándola en el cuello e inhalando su aroma.

Ella gimió. Él retiró a un lado su tocado y la besó en la oreja, mordisqueándole el lóbulo con delicadeza. Otro gemido. Y cuando volvió a besarla, ella giró el rostro y lo besó en el cuello, con delicadeza.

Él la besó en la boca y, poco a poco, fue intensificando la presión de sus labios sobre los de ella.

—Alice, abre la boca.

—¿Qué? —lo miró asombrada.

Él le soltó las manos y le sujetó el rostro.

—Relaja el mentón, amor mío. Déjame entrar. Así…

Ella se sobresaltó al sentir su lengua en la boca. Se estremeció, pero no se retiró. Él fue poco a poco, permitiendo que se acostumbrara. Y de pronto, fue como si su beso la hubiera hecho revivir. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y comenzó a besarlo también. Introdujo los dedos en su cabello y le acarició la cabeza. Era la cata de lo que ocurriría en la cama matrimonial. Alice Brandon podría hacerle disfrutar mucho.

Con los ojos cerrados, Jasper permaneció quieto mientras ella le acariciaba las cejas, los pómulos y los labios. Después, sonriendo, él le atrapó el dedo índice con los dientes.

Ella soltó una risita y él abrió los ojos.

Al ver que un tirabuzón oscuro se había escapado de su griñón, él lo enroscó en su dedo, tratando de mantener el control para no devorarla, tal y como deseaba. Con las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios colorados por los besos y la respiración acelerada, ella era pura tentación.

En ese momento, sonó la campana de la catedral.

—¡Oh! —ella dio un paso atrás y murmuró—: La llamada del Ángelus —se fue a persignar y se percató de que él tenía el tirabuzón alrededor de su dedo—. Debo arreglarme, señor.

Se apresuró para cubrir todo su cabello con el griñón y se cerró la capa con firmeza.

La campana seguía tañendo.

Ella continuó tratando de enderezar su velo, y su griñón.

Jasper sonrió.

—Tranquila, Alice. Ya no estás en el convento.

—Lo sé. Es sólo que es… Es la primera vez que me he perdido el Ángelus en cuatro años. Me siento como si hubiera pecado.

Negando con la cabeza, él le agarró la mano y se la besó.

—No es pecado si eres mi prometida. No estás hecha para ser monja. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Dieciséis —lo miró fijamente con sus ojos azules—. Y vos, señor, ¿cuántos años tenéis?

—Veintidós —se inclinó para susurrarle al oído—. Y hace un momento me has llamado Jasper.

—Jasper —ella susurró su nombre y se sonrojó. La campana de la catedral le había recordado quién era ella y quién era él. Alice volvía a ser la novicia sajona que él había sacado de St Anne, y él un caballero bretón, uno de los hombres del duque William. Su cita había terminado.

Jasper le agarró la mano de nuevo, con delicadeza, y se aclaró la garganta:

—Marcharemos hacia Brandon dentro de media hora para aprovechar la luz del día. Pero primero, si necesitas comprar algo aquí, tengo un poco de plata.

Ella pestañeó.

—Gracias, Se… Jasper. Pero hasta que no vea en qué estado está la casa de mis padres… quiero decir, vuestra casa, no sabré qué provisiones podremos necesitar.

—Me ocuparé de vestirte mejor. Mi esposa no irá por ahí con esos trapos.

Alice se miró la falda como si la hubiera visto por primera vez.

—¡Oh!

Él la agarró por la muñeca y tiró de ella.

—Vamos… Seguro que hay un costurero en el mercado.

Ella se detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Alice?

—No gastaré tu dinero. Mi madre solía guardar telas en un arcón. Habría suficiente para hacerme un vestido.

Él contuvo una sonrisa.

—Veo que voy a casarme con una mujer ahorradora.

—Es el convento, señor…

—Jasper… ¿recuerdas?

—Jasper. El convento me ha hecho así. La regla benedictina…

Jasper la besó en la mano y le dijo:

—Mañana.

—¿Mañana?

—Iremos a Brandon esta noche y mañana nos casaremos.

—¿Tan pronto?

—No veo motivo para retrasarlo —la besó en el entrecejo—. Cuando lleguemos a Brandon Hall tendrás tiempo para encontrar tus cosas y para que una doncella te haga ropa. Después, nos casaremos.

Jasper la guió hasta el patio delantero de la catedral, donde Peter los estaba esperando. Mientras se colgaba la espada, vio la tímida sonrisa de Alice y sintió que su corazón era más ligero que nunca.

Jasper no sabía qué esperar del viaje que había hecho a Normandía para apoyar al duque William en su toma de posesión del trono. Al marcharse de Bretaña había imaginado que obtendría tierras y favores, una nueva vida, alejada de los lugares donde el fantasma de María lo perseguía a cada momento. Había pensado que tendría una nueva esposa, pero nunca había imaginado que fuera una mujer tan encantadora como aquella. Una mujer que podría robarle el corazón otra vez si no tenía cuidado. Y, desde luego, tampoco había esperado casarse con una novicia inocente, pero eso no le suponía un problema. Su sonrisa hacía que mereciera la pena haber cruzado varios mares.

Asombrado, reconocía un sentimiento demasiado complicado para llamarlo felicidad, pero que se parecía mucho. Y Alice Brandon era la única responsable.

Su alegría duró el tiempo que tardaron en regresar al palacio, donde la tropa estaba asentada. Los guardas se pusieron alerta en cuanto ellos entraron en el vestíbulo.

Alice se mantuvo a su lado, mordisqueándose el labio.

—¿Has estado aquí antes? —preguntó él. Ella tragó saliva.

—Una vez, hace años. Con mi padre… Charlie .

Jasper asintió. Aquello debía de ser muy duro para ella y él no tenía palabras para hacérselo más fácil. Sin duda, ella era capaz de ver las diferencias entre el antes y el después.

Él no había visto el palacio antes de que los hombres del duque entraran en la ciudad, pero había oído hablar acerca de las preciosas pinturas que habían arrancado de las paredes y de los escudos de armas antiguos que presidían el estrado principal donde la familia real de Wessex se sentaba a compartir la mesa. Lo único que quedaba de ellos era la marca blanca sobre la pared, que indicaba dónde habían estado colgados. También había oído hablar de un gran escudo blasonado con el dragón de Wessex. Tampoco había rastro de aquello. No, Jasper no encontraba nada que pudiera decir para hacérselo más fácil.

Su capitán, Félix Tihell, había regresado y estaba hablando con Maurice al otro lado de la chimenea central. Jasper guió a su prometida hasta un banco que había junto a la pared.

—Espera aquí —le dijo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Tihell.

Tihell tenía el yelmo bajo el brazo y respiraba de forma agitada, como si hubiera estado corriendo. Al ver que Jasper se acercaba, lo saludó:

—Sir Jasper. En vuestra ausencia, me disponía a darle mi informe a Maurice.

—Dádmelo a mí directamente —dijo Jasper, y gesticuló para que su escudero se retirara—. ¿No me digáis que el camino se heló?

—No, señor —dijo Tihell—. Seguí las huellas del poni desde la valla del lado norte del convento, pero no continuaban hacia el norte, como esperábamos, si no que se dirigían hacia el oeste, dando un rodeo. Lady Bella pasó la noche con su amado en una taberna llamada Green Man, y al día siguiente continuaron hasta llegar a la carretera de Winchester.

Jasper se puso tenso.

—¿Winchester? ¿Ella ha venido hasta aquí? ¿Lady Bella ha venido aquí, hoy?

—Sí. Fuimos deprisa y conseguí alcanzarla. De hecho, entré por Hyde Gate detrás de ella. Y la seguí hasta la catedral.

Sintiéndose como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago, Jasper miró a Alice, quien estaba sentada al otro lado del fuego con las manos en el regazo. El humo y las llamas se interponían entre ambos, pero ella lo miró también y sonrió con timidez. Al ver que él no sonreía, la sonrisa de Alice se desvaneció.

—¿La catedral? —repitió despacio—. ¿Cuál de ellas? ¿Old Minster o New Minster?

—La que alberga las reliquias de su santo.

—Old Minster. Diablos, debería haberlo sabido —dijo Jasper, y cerró los ojos al recordar cómo había reaccionado Alice al verlo. La palidez repentina y su prisa por salir de allí.

Alice sabía que su hermana estaba en la catedral y se creía que él era idiota. ¿Se habría encontrado en secreto con Bella? ¿Estarían tramando un complot entre ambas para ver su perdición? Se pasó la mano por el cabello y se volvió hacia Félix, para confirmar lo peor.

—¿Estáis diciendo que Bella Brandon ha entrado en la catedral de St Swithun hoy?

—Sí, señor.

Jasper se sentía como si tuviera el estómago lleno de piedras.

Al ver que permanecía en silencio, Tihell añadió:

—Un par de nuestros muchachos la están vigilando, pero será mejor que no me quede mucho tiempo. Son jóvenes e inexpertos, y no quiero perderla. A menos… ¿A menos que queráis que la traiga?

Jasper miró de nuevo a la chica que estaba en el banco. Tan pura. Tan inocente. O eso había pensado. Apretó los dientes. ¿Los besos que habían compartido habrían significado algo para ella? Entornó los ojos. La hija pequeña de Charlie no significaba nada para él. Nada. Cerró los puños. Sentada allí, de forma tan recatada, Alice Brandon no parecía tener malicia alguna. Pero era sajona, y él no debía olvidarlo.

—¿Sir Jasper? ¿He hecho algo mal? —preguntó Tihell.

Jasper forzó una sonrisa.

—No ocurre nada malo excepto el momento que vivimos.

—Sí, señor —Tihell hizo una pausa—. ¿Señor?

—¿Mmm? —preguntó Jasper, dejando de mirar a Alice.

—¿Debo continuar vigilando a Bella Brandon, o debo traerla aquí?

—Continuad vigilándola. Fijaos bien a dónde va y con quién se encuentra. Voy a casarme con su hermana menor… —señaló hacia la mujer que estaba en el banco—, y quiero saber si entablan algún tipo de comunicación entre ambas.

—Sí, señor.

Félix Tihell juntó los talones y se puso el yelmo, dejando a Jasper mirando a su prometida a través del fuego y preguntándose con quién iba a casarse. ¿Con una dulce novicia con la que podría construir un nuevo mundo? ¿O con una sajona maquinadora que le clavaría un puñal en la espalda a la primera oportunidad?

Abandonada a su suerte en el recibidor, después de que Jasper hubiera subido al piso de arriba para reunirse con el jefe del cuartel, Alice nunca se había sentido tan sola. Sin embargo, el palacio estaba lleno de hombres que entraban y salían, subían y bajaban. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a los hombres, y la presencia de los conquistadores hacía que se le erizara la piel y se le secara la boca. Era la única mujer. ¿Habrían asesinado a todas las mujeres? La idea le produjo náuseas y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—No estés triste, _chérie_ —le dijo una voz extraña. Una voz llena de falsedad que hizo que Alice se estremeciera y no quisiera ni levantar la vista—. Ven aquí, _chérie_. Yo te calentaré.

Con cuidado, ella miró entre sus dedos. Un par de caballeros normandos que estaban junto al fuego la miraban y le guiñaban el ojo. Ella se sentó muy derecha. No le harían nada. Estaba prometida con uno de los suyos, así que estaba a salvo, ¿no? Pero ¿dónde estaban los hombres de sir Jasper? Ninguno de ellos estaba a la vista…

—_Chérie_…

Uno de los caballeros se estaba poniendo en pie. Alice cerró los ojos… Se sentía mareada. La voz de aquel hombre hizo que se imaginara una agresión sexual. Si la tocaba, vomitaría.

—¿Lady Alice?

El escudero de Jasper, Maurice Espinay, estaba a su lado. Le ofreció el brazo y la acompañó hasta un banco que había al final del pasillo, cerca de donde se encontraban los hombres de sir Jasper.

Tras hacer una reverencia, Maurice regresó junto a los normandos que estaban al lado del fuego. Ella no pudo oír lo que él les decía, pero pareció efectivo, ya que no volvieron a molestarla.

Maurice regresó a su lado con su fardo, lo dejó a sus pies y permaneció cerca de ella, rebuscando en una alforja que debía de ser de sir Jasper. Jasper debía de haberle pedido que la vigilara, pero ella no estaba segura de si era por su seguridad o porque no se fiaba de ella. Fuera cual fuera su motivo, Alice estaba agradecida. No tenía experiencia en eludir a caballeros extranjeros.

¿De veras iba a casarse con uno de ellos? No le parecía posible. Miró hacia el fuego y frunció el ceño al ver a los dos caballeros y darse cuenta de las implicaciones que tenía casarse con sir Jasper. Igual que ellos, Jasper Whitlock era su enemigo. Ella se había ofrecido a ocupar el lugar de su hermana de forma impulsiva, pero no podía abandonar a su hermano y a la gente de Brandon en manos del enemigo.

Y resultaba que él había aceptado su propuesta. El demonio… El demonio extranjero que rabia navegado con el duque William y había robado las tierras de su padre. Era lógico que ella lo temiera, igual que temía a aquellos caballeros normandos. Sin embargo, en aquella parte del vestíbulo, en compañía de los hombres de Jasper, se sentía segura.

—Sir Jasper me pidió que os dijera que los planes han cambiado —dijo Maurice—. No regresaremos a Brandon hasta mañana, como muy pronto.

—¿Oh? —eso significaba que su boda con Jasper Whitlock se retrasaría, pero también que no vería a su hermano pequeño hasta un día más tarde. Por fortuna, el nuevo señor de Brandon no le provocaba repulsión, igual que le sucedía con el resto de los caballeros. Era curioso, Jasper Whitlock era un caballero normando y, sin embargo, no le daba miedo ni le provocaba repulsión. No era como los demás. Qué extraño.

Maurice estaba recogiendo ropa de cama de un montón que había al final del pasillo. Entraron más soldados. Normandos, bretones…

Invasores.

—Maurice, ¿dónde dormiré?

Estar en el Palacio de los reyes en aquellas circunstancias era inquietante, ya que constantemente recordaba cómo había cambiado la vida. Durante el tiempo que había estado con Jasper en la catedral, cuando se besaron, ella había sido capaz de olvidar esos cambios. Jasper le había parecido un hombre diferente, atractivo, sonriente y accesible, alguien que realmente se preocupaba por ella.

Junto a la catedral era como si hubiera sucedido un milagro y todo pudiera salir bien, pero en cuanto cruzaron la puerta de entrada al palacio, el comportamiento de Jasper había cambiado. Tras hablar con su capitán, su sonrisa había desaparecido.

¿Habría averiguado que Bella y Edward estaban en la ciudad? Esperaba que no. Porque si Jasper Whitlock le preguntaba sobre el tema, ella no sabía qué iba a contestarle.

Lo más importante era que ella consiguiera llegar a Brandon para cuidar de su hermano y de la gente.

«¿Es eso lo único que importa?», le preguntó una vocecita al recordar la cálida sonrisa que Jasper le había dedicado después de besarla.

—Maurice, ¿dónde dormiré? —repitió ella.

—Sir Jasper no me lo ha dicho. Será mejor que se lo preguntéis durante la cena.

Ella se puso en pie.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

El escudero la miró sorprendido.

—¿Hacer?

—No estoy acostumbrada a no hacer nada. Prefiero hacer algo.

—¿Cómo qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Cualquier cosa. ¿Hay enfermería? Podría ayudar allí. O a lo mejor, puedo ser útil en la cocina…

Maurice la miró asombrado.

—No, lady Alice. A sir Jasper no le gustará que ande por ahí. Además… —miró hacia los caballeros que estaban junto al fuego—. Hay muchos como ellos por la ciudad. Lo mejor que ruede hacer es mantener la cabeza agachada, si sabe a qué me refiero. Aquí, entre la tropa de sir Jasper estará a salvo.

Maurice le indicó que se sentara de nuevo.

Suspirando, Alice obedeció y se acomodó cara pasar una larga tarde. Le hubiera gustado que Jasper estuviera allí. Aunque no sabía qué pensar de él, prefería que estuviera a su lado, aunque lo único que hiciera fuera fulminarla con la mirada.

**¡Que demonios! Ahora todo se complica, primero muy bonito la besa y casi se le hecha sonrisas sonrisas y despues se malinterpreta todo y ahora Jasper no la quiere ni ver, demonios, ¿como saldrá todo? ¿Qué se traerá Bella y Edward? ¿A quien iban a matar, de que cosa hablaban?**

**Esto cada vez se pondrá mejor jiji…**

**besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Carol Townend solo adapto.**

_**La Novicia Inocente**_

Capítulo 5

Cuando Jasper regresó al vestíbulo del palacio ya había anochecido. La sala estaba llena de gente conversando y las velas iluminaban el lugar.

Jasper tenía el cabello mojado porque se había bañado y llevaba una túnica azul oscuro y una capa de lana marrón. Con la mano apoyada en la empuñadura de la espada que llevaba al cinturón, entró en busca de Peter y sus hombres y…

No había rastro de la mujer menuda vestida con hábito y velo. Él la había dejado sola a propósito para ver qué hacía mientras cenaba en la planta superior con los comandantes del duque. Sentía un nudo en el estómago y sabía que no era por culpa de una indigestión. Ella era la causa de su tensión. Deseaba pensar lo mejor de ella. Pero, ¿cómo había sucedido tan rápido? Apenas conocía a aquella mujer desde hacía unas horas…

Los hombres estaban sentados en grupos alrededor de las antorchas. Algunos bebían, reían y jugaban a los dados. Al final del pasillo se oía el rudo de una piedra de afilar. Un escudero afilaba la espada de su caballero. Bajo la luz de otra antorcha un grupo de hombres hablaba con tranquilidad.

Allí estaba ella. Sentada en un banco, al fondo de la habitación. Brian Herfu, el más joven de la tropa estaba sentado a su lado, y ella escuchaba lo que le decía. Alice tenía un rosario alrededor de la muñeca y un misal reposaba sobre el fardo de sus pertenencias. ¿Un misal? ¿Ella sabía leer? Preguntándose si también sabría escribir, lo que sería una extraña pero maravillosa cualidad para una esposa, Jasper se acercó a ellos.

Brian había perdido a su hermano mayor poco después de la batalla de Hastings, y cuando Jasper vio que los ojos del muchacho estaban llenos de lágrimas, supo que estaban hablando de la muerte de Henry.

Alice le tocó el brazo a Brian.

—¿Cómo murió Henry? —le preguntaba ella.

—A causa de una hemorragia. Tenía una herida en una pierna. Él…

Jasper no necesitaba oír el resto porque había estado junto a Brian en el lecho de muerte de Henry. Miró a Maurice e hizo un gesto para que se acercara a él.

—¿Habéis cenado, señor? —le preguntó Maurice.

—Sí. ¿Y los hombres?

Maurice asintió.

—¿Y mi prometida? ¿Os habéis ocupado de que esté bien alimentada?

—Sí, señor. Ha sido una comida sencilla, pero buena. Ella parecía hambrienta. Creo que en el convento debían racionar la comida.

—Seguro que tenéis razón —dijo Jasper, mirando hacia su prometida. Alice sujetaba la mano de Brian entre las suyas—. ¿Dónde está sir Peter?

—Salió hace un rato y no ha regresado todavía. Murmuró algo acerca de que intentaría encontrar una sala de baños apropiada.

Jasper pareció extrañado. No había nada de malo con la sala de baños que había junto al palacio. Era evidente que los sajones la habían utilizado para hacer la colada de la familia real, pero uno podía bañarse allí sin problema. Él lo había hecho y, sin duda, numerosos príncipes sajones también. Puesto que estaban en el palacio real, había bañeras. Peter debía de tener otra actividad en mente.

—Puede que no tenga muy buena acogida por parte de las mujeres sajonas —dijo Jasper.

—Sí, si paga lo suficiente —contestó Peter.

—¡Basta, Maurice! No sois quién para hablar de él con esa confianza.

—Os pido disculpas, señor. -Jasper miró a Alice.

—¿La habéis vigilado de cerca?

—Sí, señor. No se ha movido en toda la urde… Excepto para ir una vez a las letrinas y a la sala de baños.

—¿La habéis acompañado?

—Por supuesto. Pero no entré en la letrina con ella, si es a lo que os referís. Simplemente la acompañé al excusado y regresé con ella.

—¿Y se encontró con alguien?

—Con nadie.

—¿Y en la sala de baños? ¿Había alguien allí cuando entró ella?

—No —contestó Maurice—. Comprobé que estuviera vacío antes de que entrara ella.

—¿Estáis seguro?

—Sí. Fue a lavarse y a cambiarse el hábito, nada más.

—Muy bien, Maurice. Pronto nos acostaremos. ¿Quién está vigilando a los caballos?

—Charles, señor, y también George.

—Bien. Guardad esto y acomodaos —le entregó su túnica de cuero—. No os volveré a necesitar esta noche.

—Os lo agradezco, señor.

Jasper sacó una manta de su alforja y la llevó hasta donde estaba Alice. Al ver que se acercaba, ella se sonrojó y retiró las manos.

—Disculpadme, lady Alice —dijo él, y tras hacer una reverencia, se marchó.

—Esto te vendrá bien —dijo Jasper, y le entregó la manta a Alice. Señaló hacia la pared—. ¿Puedo sugerir que te acuestes allí? Está alejado del fuego, pero estarás más segura rodeada de mis hombres.

—¿No hay una sala para mujeres?

—No podemos permitirnos tanto refinamiento. Esto es un cuartel. Tendrás que tumbarte a mi lado.

—¿A tu lado?

—Sé que no te resultará sencillo —dijo Jasper—, pero estarás más segura a mi lado.

Alice se levantó y preparó su cama junto a la pared. Al cabo de unos instantes ya se había quitado el velo y el griñón. Tenía el corazón acelerado y le temblaban las manos. Aunque estaba de espaldas a Jasper, podía sentir su mirada clavada en sus hombros y en su cabello. No podía verlo, pero sentía sus movimientos.

—¿Siempre dormís con el cabello recogido en una trenza? —le preguntó él con un susurro—: María solía soltárselo…

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro.

—¿María? —le preguntó.

Él estaba en cuclillas, sacando otra manta de la alforja.

—Mi esposa.

Alice pestañeó.

—¿Tenéis una esposa? Pero… pero…

—Ahora no tengo esposa. Descansad tranquila, pequeña Alice, no os casaréis con un bígamo.- Alice se volvió hacia la pared y trató de asimilar la nueva información. El caballero bretón que había aceptado casarse con ella ya había estado casado antes. Suspirando, se preguntó si a la esposa de Jasper Whitlock le habrían gustado sus besos tanto como a ella. Los besos que él le había dado en la catedral habían hecho que ella sintiera que se derretía por dentro, que deseara acariciar, y que la acariciaran… ¿Eso era lo que sentían los demás cuando besaban? Cuando Ulf y su esposa… Se mordió el labio. No. No. Era vergonzoso que Jasper Whitlock la hubiera hecho sentir así. Él era su enemigo.

María había sido su esposa. ¿La había amado? ¿Qué aspecto tenía? ¿Y qué le había pasado? ¿Había muerto, o él la había abandonado?

En Inglaterra era fácil que un hombre repudiara a una mujer. En Wessex era una práctica habitual, y no había motivos para suponer que en Bretaña las cosas fueran de otra manera. Un hombre podía repudiar a su esposa por diversos motivos… Por no haberle podido pagar la dote, por no haber consumado el matrimonio, o por no haberle dado un heredero.

Ella suspiró. ¿Jasper Whitlock la dejaría si ella no lo complacía? ¿O si no era capaz de darle un hijo varón? Él sabía que ella no podría darle una dote.

Por mucho que pensara, no recordaba ningún caso en el que una mujer hubiera repudiado a su marido. Realmente, el mundo no estaba hecho para las mujeres.

El suelo del palacio estaba frío, y más duro que el camastro de paja sobre el que solía dormir en el convento. Acurrucándose para tratar de ponerse lo más cómoda posible, Alice enumeró en silencio los motivos por los que debía tener éxito en su matrimonio. Estaban los habitantes de Brandon, y Emmett, por no mencionar la necesidad de distraer a Jasper en la búsqueda de Bella…

Incluso podría casarse con él simplemente porque aquel caballero bretón le resultaba atractivo.

Recordaba la mirada de sus ojos verdes, el calor de sus dedos, la suavidad de sus labios, la dulzura de su voz al pedirle que abriera la boca para que pudiera entrar…

Tenía muchas cosas a su favor. Si no hubiera ido a Inglaterra con el duque William para apoderarse de las tierras… Y si aquellas tierras no hubieran pertenecido a su padre…

Alice se volvió y lo miró de reojo. Él estaba preparando su cama muy cerca de la de ella.

Al ver que Alice lo miraba, Jasper sonrió y dijo:

—Si me necesitas, sólo tienes que decirlo. -Alice sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón.

—No me parece apropiado estar tan cerca. -En menos de un segundo, él estaba a su lado. Le tomó una mano y se la llevó a los labios, provocando que se estremeciera. ¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera cuando él estaba cerca?

—Alice, eres mi prometida. Pero si prefieres que te proteja otro hombre, sólo tienes que decirlo. Seguro que recuerdas que mi derecho a tener Brandon Hall se debe a un regalo del duque William, y que no tiene nada que ver con mi unión contigo.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. El único hombre que deseaba que la protegiera estaba delante de ella pero no quería admitirlo. «Es tu enemigo», recordó. Sin embargo, su sonrisa era dulce, y parecía que estaba esperando a que ella contestara. ¿Pero qué podía decirle ella a uno de los caballeros del duque William?

De pronto, él la soltó y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Después, se volvió y alejó un poco sus pertenencias.

Alice percibió su distanciamiento como un jarro de agua fría. A pesar de que había sido ella quien le había dicho que no le parecía apropiado estar tan cerca, lo quería a su lado. Permaneció mirándolo en la oscuridad, y preguntándose sobre el efecto que él producía en sus sentidos.

El suelo cada vez parecía más frío y más duro. Alice tenía los dedos helados y la piel de la nuca erizada. Se acurrucó dentro de la capa.

La sala estaba en silencio. Alice cerró los ojos y pensó en qué penitencia le aplicaría la madre Heidi por dormir en una habitación llena de hombres.

Al oír un poco de barullo en la puerta, Alice abrió los ojos. Un hombre borracho entraba acompañado por otros dos. Con la respiración acelerada, miró a Jasper y vio que él estaba tumbado hacia ella, mirándola. La luz tenue dejaba su rostro en penumbra, pero ella percibió su mirada fría.

—Estáte tranquila, Alice —dijo él—. Si quieres convertirte en una buena esposa, será por algo.

—Yo quiero…

—¿Sí?

—Quiero que no me dejes aquí sola —susurró—. Esta noche… Es todo lo que quiero —estiró la mano hacia él.

Jasper le agarró la mano.

—Si me eres fiel, nunca te abandonaré. Pero si me fallas…

Alice sintió un nudo en el estómago. ¿Sabía lo de Bella?

Pero el contacto de su mano debió tranquilizarla porque, poco después, se quedó dormida.

Poco tiempo después se despertó. Sentía calor.

Debía de estar soñando. No había dormido caliente ni una sola noche desde que entró en el convento. Con un pequeño gemido, se acurrucó contra la fuente de calor. Intentó quedarse dormida otra vez para continuar soñando, sin embargo, se despertó aún más.

Jasper. Era él quien le estaba dando tanto calor. Ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en su brazo, y cara presionada contra su costado. Su aroma invadía el ambiente. Un aroma masculino y seductor. Y. hasta el día anterior, un aroma prohibido. Tenía su brazo sobre el torso de Jasper, y sentía su respiración bajo la palma de la mano.

Completamente despierta, se preparó para retirarse en caso de que él hiciera el más leve movimiento. Con cuidado, levantó la cabeza. Sí, estará dormido. Jasper la estaba abrazando y había extendido las mantas por encima de ambos. «Una mujer podría casarse con un hombre sólo por el placer que proporciona», pensó con una sonrisa.

Se fijó en su rostro y deseó acariciárselo, pero no quería despertarlo y además era pecado.

No llevaba más que un día fuera del convento y ya había aprendido que otros hombres no la atraían de la misma manera. Jasper Whitlock la atraía de verdad.

Se habían abrazado mientras dormían. Y el calor de su cuerpo era tan delicioso que a ella no le importaba que fuera pecado. Le gustaba dormir cerca de Jasper.

Alguien tosió y Alice recordó que había más gente en el palacio. La mayoría eran normandos, nombres que habían aprovechado el desacuerdo entre el duque William y el rey Harold para ir a Inglaterra y saquear el país. Hombres a quienes Alice podía temer con motivo. Jasper Whitlock había ido con ellos. Sin embargo, entre sus brazos se sentía segura.

Acurrucándose contra su enemigo y respirando su aroma prohibido, Alice volvió a quedarse dormida.

Poco antes del amanecer, alguien entró en la sala y se acomodó entre los hombres de Jasper. Era sir Peter, que había regresado de sus quehaceres nocturnos.

Con el canto de un gallo, ella despertó y sintió que le estaban acariciando el cabello.

—Buenos días, prometida —murmuró él.

—Buenos días —contestó ella, tratando de ignorar la manera en que él la miraba.

Jasper se fijó en sus labios y dijo con un susurro.

—Un beso de buenos días —la besó en los labios y le acarició el contorno de la boca con la lengua.

Durante un instante Alice disfrutó del placer que sentía, pero enseguida se puso tensa. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Debía mantener la cordura.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Por favor, Jasper, ¡recuerda dónde estamos! Y no estamos casados, así que no deberíamos yacer tan cerca.

Él sonrió y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Después, deslizó la mano por su espalda y la reposó sobre su trasero.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta. Nadie la había tocado tan íntimamente.

—Malditos sean los convencionalismos —dijo con una sonrisa—. Nadie sabe lo que estamos haciendo. No pueden vernos.

Alice sentía que se derretía por dentro. Deseaba acariciar el torso de Jasper y descubrir el tacto de su piel. Mordiéndose el labio, trató de luchar contra su deseo. ¿Bella sentiría lo mismo por Edward? Si así era, comprendía por qué su hermana había aceptado a Edward como amado, incluso aunque fuera pecado y se arriesgara a quedarse embarazada fuera del matrimonio.

Las caricias de Jasper provocaban en ella un gran deseo. No estaba segura de por qué sus besos hacían que se sintiera así, pero incluso pensaba que ¡hasta la madre Heidi desearía a Jasper si él la besara! La imagen de Jasper con la madre superiora le provocó una risita.

—¿Qué pasa?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Nada. Estaba pensando en ti y en la madre Heidi.

—¿En mí y en la madre Heidi?

Sin comprender nada, él hizo un gesto y llevó la mano hasta su nuca.

—Dame otro beso —murmuró.

—Recuerda dónde estamos…

—Pareces la madre Heidi hablando, no tú —le dijo, y la besó en la boca—. Pero no temas, pequeña Alice, no perderás tu doncellez en una habitación llena de soldados.

—¡Jasper! —lo golpeó en el pecho con el puño—. ¡Alguien puede oírnos!

Él le agarró la mano y le acarició la palma.

—Tranquila, cariño. Tengo mejores planes para ti… Siempre que seas mi fiel y verdadera esposa.

Sus palabras la hicieron quedarse pensativa un instante. ¿No le había dicho algo parecido la noche anterior?

—¿Jasper…?

—¿Mmm? —él le acarició la mejilla y el cuello.

—Tu esposa… ¿María?

Él se quedó quieto.

—¿Mmm?

Las preguntas se agolpaban en la cabeza de Alice. ¿Qué le había sucedido a María? ¿La habría repudiado? ¿Habían tenido hijos?

¿Se iba a casar con un hombre capaz de abandonar a su mujer después de que lo hiciera enfadar por primera vez? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Jasper cuando descubriera que ella tenía un hermano recién nacido? ¿Cómo reaccionaría si se enterara de que ella le había ocultado que había visto a Bella el día anterior? ¿Cómo reaccionaría si se enterara de que la había visto con uno de los hombres de su padre en la catedral y…?

De pronto, sintió que se le encogía el corazón. ¡Sabía dónde habían ido Bella y Edward! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

La hermana de Edward, Tanya, se había casado con Vladimir, un orfebre de Winchester. Edward habría llevado a Bella a casa de su hermana, con Tanya y Vladimir…

Ya tenía otro secreto para ocultarle a Jasper.

¿Y cómo reaccionaría Jasper si descubriera alguno de ellos? Hasta el momento, sólo le había mostrado su lado amable, pero él era un hombre del duque. ¿La rechazaría sin más? Sin duda, perdería su confianza en ella.

Respirando hondo, Alice levantó la vista y forzó una sonrisa. Tendría que tener mucho cuidado si no quería que él lo descubriera. No podía arriesgarse a que la rechazara.

—¿Qué le sucedió a María? —preguntó ella, al ver la expresión de su rostro deseó no haberío hecho.

—No deseo hablar de ella.

Jasper se giró y salió de debajo de las mantas. Alice lo miró mientras se desperezaba y se pasaba los dedos por el cabello. Entonces, sin mirarla, Jasper se puso la capa y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la sala, por donde se adentraba la luz de la mañana. Era como si nunca hubieran dormido abrazados, como si nunca se hubieran besado, como si nunca hubieran aceptado casarse el uno con el otro.

«Jasper Whitlock, mi prometido. Un caballero bretón, un hombre del duque que estuvo casado con una mujer llamada María, de la que no quiere hablar. ¿Y qué hará cuando descubra los secretos que le oculto? ¿Llegará a amarme? ¿Y por qué me preocupo tanto por eso?

Después de desayunar, Alice agarró la capa y se la puso sobre los hombros. No había visto a Jasper desde que se marchó al amanecer.

—¿Maurice?

—¿Lady Alice? —Maurice estaba sentado en el suelo remendando la alforja.

—¿Dónde está sir Jasper?

—Se ha ido a la ciudad, para solucionar unos asuntos del duque.

—¿Ha dicho a qué hora regresará?

—No.

—Voy a ir a la catedral. Si pregunta por mí, por favor, decídselo.

Maurice la miró.

—¿No iréis más lejos, lady Alice?

—No… No —«mentirosa», se dijo. Maurice la miró a los ojos un instante y continuó remendando la alforja.

—Bien, porque sir Jasper me mataría si os sucediera algo.

—Oh. Sí. Sólo iré a la catedral. Para la oración.

—Muy bien.

Alice se apresuró para salir de allí, confiando en que Maurice la hubiera creído y en que no la siguiera.

Una vez en la puerta del palacio, miró hacia ceras y. al no ver a Maurice por ningún lado, aceleró el paso.

Al cabo de un instante, se encontró frente a las catedrales.

Así que era un misterio a dónde se había dirigido Jasper aquella mañana. No importaba. Ella no deseaba verlo, puesto que tenía que preocuparse de sus propios asuntos.

Asuntos de familia, a los que Jasper no daría su aprobación.

Al llegar a la catedral, Alice pestañeó con fuerza para contener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos. Por su padre, su hermano, y su madre. Tras mirar hacia atrás y comprobar que el escudero de Jasper no la había seguido, agachó la cabeza y, en lugar de entrar en la catedral como el resto de peregrinos, dio un par de pasos hacia un lado y se metió entre los dos edificios.

Bella y Edward debían haberse dirigido hacia Golde Street y, si todavía estaban allí, era importante que ella hablara con ellos.

De su última visita a Winchester, Alice recordaba que la hermana de Edward vivía en la parte oeste de la ciudad, al abrigo de la muralla. Desde Market Street trataría de llegar a Golde Street, cerca de Westgate.

Cubriéndose el velo con la capucha de la capa de Jasper, Alice avanzó entre los dos edificios y torció a la izquierda en el cementerio.

Nadie la seguía.

«Oh, cielos», pensó con la respiración acelerada. Jasper no debía descubrirla. Al llegar a Market Street, torció otra vez a la izquierda. La gente estaba montando los puestos, los vendedores la agarraban del brazo…

—¡Lazos de seda! ¡Lazos de seda!

—¡Pan! ¡Recién horneado!

Librándose de ellos, Alice continuó adelante hasta llegar a Westgate. Casi corriendo, torció en la calle paralela a la muralla. Las casas eran de madera con tejados de paja. El sol de la mañana brillaba frente a ella. Se detuvo para tomar aire. Golde Street tenía que estar cerca de allí. Un poco más adelante. «¡Allí!», exclamó para sí. Golde Street. Se cubrió los ojos con la mano para evitar el resplandor. La calle no era como ella la recordaba de cuando estuvo con su padre. Por aquel entonces, las tiendas estaban abiertas y llenas de gente. Ese día, parecía domingo. Las ventanas estaban clausuradas con listones de madera no parecía que los dueños fueran a abrir. ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo? ¿Se había acabado el comercio desde la invasión del duque William?

Una chica estaba amamantando a un bebé en la puerta de una casa. Una mujer mayor caminaba con un cubo lleno de agua. Un perro levantaba la pata en una esquina. ¿Y dónde estaban los orfebres, los mercaderes y los clientes?

Y allí, al final de la calle junto al pozo, ¿qué estaba sucediendo allí? Un grupo de hombres, normandos, a juzgar por su vestimenta, estaba reunido alrededor de un pergamino. Un hombre estaba midiendo algo. ¿Qué sucedía?

A lo largo de la calle habían colocado unas piedras blancas, pero Alice no comprendía su función. Media docena de hombres con delantales de cuero y herramientas de carpintero rondaba por allí. Su cabello largo indicaba que eran sajones y, su postura, que estaban trabajando a la fuerza.

Alice adelantó a una carretilla llena de cuerdas. La casa de Vladimir debía de estar por allí…

¡Allí estaba! La tienda de Vladimir estaba clausurada, como las otras, pero, sin inmutarse, ella llamó a la puerta.

—¡Vladimir! ¡Tanya!

Se oyó descorrer un cerrojo y la puerta se abrió una pizca.

—¿Sí?

—Vladimir, puede que no os acordéis de mí —comenzó a decirle en inglés—. El hermano de tu esposa, Edward…

Una mano asomó por la rendija, la agarró de la manga del hábito y la metió en la casa. La puerta se cerró de un portazo, y a ella la lanzaron contra una pared, con tanta fuerza que se golpeó en la cabeza. Durante unos segundos, le pareció que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Sujetándola por el pecho, Vladimir la mantuvo inmóvil. Con la otra mano, la amenazó con un cuchillo.

—¿Vladimir?

—¿Quién diablos sois?

La mirada de Vladimir era fría como el hielo. Alice jamás lo habría reconocido como el orfebre despreocupado que se había casado cinco años antes con Tanya, la hermana de Edward.

—Soy Alice… Alice Brandon. Vladimir, ¿no acordáis de mí?

—No puedo deciros que sí.

Alice empezaba a adaptarse a la penumbra del interior. Detrás de Vladimir había un banco de trabajo donde brillaban pequeñas virutas de plata y de oro. En la pared, varias herramientas ordenadas y, a un lado, un yunque en miniatura. Parecía que había pasado algún tiempo desde que Vladimir había trabajado por última vez.

Al fondo del taller, por la puerta que enlazaba con la casa familiar, apareció una mujer.

—¡Tanya! —exclamó Alice, atragantándose cuando Vladimir presionó el cuchillo contra su cuello—. ¡Salid! ¡Por favor, hablad conmigo!

Vladimir se volvió y frunció el ceño.

—¿Tanya? ¿Esta es otra mujer Brandon que viene a ponernos en peligro?

Alice miró a Tanya y vio que estaba encinta.

—Tanya, os acordáis de mí, ¿no es así? Soy Alice… La hermana de Felix'.

Tanya se acercó a Alice y le retiró el velo para verle el rostro. Metiendo los dedos bajo el griñón, sacó un mechón largo de cabello oscuro. Entonces, asintió y dio un paso atrás.

—Sí —suspiró—. Es Alice Brandon. Su parecido con Felix es notable. Si lo piensas bien, Vlad, Alice es la hermana que enviaron al convento… —Tanya tocó la cruz de madera que Alice llevaba colgada al pecho—. Esto y el hábito indican que dice la verdad. No puede ser otra que Alice Brandon.

Vladimir retiró el cuchillo y, tras agarrar a Alice con ambas manos, la agitó.

—Escuchad, Alice de Brandon, no sé por qué habéis venido a visitarnos y, si os soy sincero, no me importa. Quiero que os marchéis. Tanya y yo ya tenemos bastante con lo que lidiar sin que vuestra familia nos complique la vida.

Guiándola hasta la puerta, agarró el cerrojo.

—Un momento, por favor —Alice miró a Tanya—. Lo siento… ayer vi a mi hermana Bella en la catedral, hablando con Edward. Pensé que a lo mejor habían venido aquí.

Tanya y Vladimir la miraron estupefactos.

—¿Vinieron?

Vladimir abrió la puerta e hizo ademán de sacarla a la calle.

—¿Vinieron? ¿Tanya? —y, resistiéndose a Vladimir, Alice continuó—. Habría hablado con ellos si hubiera podido, pero no fue posible. Sólo quiero saber si Bella está… Bueno, si no está sola. ¿Creéis que está con Edward, Tanya?

Tanya volvió la cabeza y se mordió el labio.

—¿Tanya? Por favor…

Tanya se volvió y miró a Vladimir, para evitar que sacara a Alice a la calle.

—Alice… en el pasado vuestra familia se portó muy bien con la mía. Por eso, podríamos ayudarte… —se acarició el vientre—. Pero tenemos que pensar en nuestra familia…

—Sí —Vladimir habló con un gruñido—. Han pasado años sin que ella se quedara en estado, y ahora… Justo cuando los santos nos han abandonado y el mundo está revuelto…

—Los bebés eligen su propio momento —murmuró Alice, y le dedicó a Tanya una cálida sonrisa—. Me alegro por vos.

Tanya inclinó la cabeza.

—Gracias. Pero deberíais ver lo difícil que es para nosotros. Os diré lo que le he dicho a Bella…

—Así que ha venido aquí. ¡Lo sabía!

—Tanya… —Vladimir la reprendió—. Ten cuidado.

Tanya agarró a su esposo del brazo.

—Piensa, cariño. Puesto que Edward no nos ha contado sus planes, no hay mucho que podamos contar. Pero al menos, podemos ayudarla a que su mente descanse. Bella está con Edward, lady Alice.

—¿Se han marchado de Winchester?

—Eso creo.

—¿Pero no sabéis adonde han ido?

—No… Y no seremos partícipes de ninguno de vuestros planes. Igual que tampoco lo hicimos en los de Edward. Lo mismo le dije a él, y a vuestra hermana. Somos gente corriente, trabajadora, e incluso en las mejores épocas andamos en la cuerda floja. Ahora… —se encogió de hombros—, tenemos que tener más cuidado.

—Lo siento —dijo Alice—. Quizá no debería haber venido. Esperaba ver a Bella, convencerla de que huir no es el único camino que le queda, persuadirla de que regrese a Brandon conmigo.

—Nunca haría tal cosa. Y menos, mientras un normando esté detrás de su mano.

Alice miró a Tanya, agradecida de que la luz tenue no permitiera ver el color de sus mejillas.

—Jasper Whitlock es de Bretaña, no es de Normandía.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? —preguntó Tanya—. Bretones, normandos… Todos son unos maleantes. Tu hermana no se casará con ninguno de ellos.

Alice tragó saliva. Había oído las mismas palabras en la boca de su hermana. Y si Edward era el amado de Bella, era comprensible que su hermana quisiera huir.

—Bella no ha de temer a Jasper Whitlock. Ahora no —dijo ella—. Tanya, si la volvéis a ver, me gustaría que le dierais un mensaje…

—No —intervino Vladimir—. Nada de mensajes.

—Unas palabras nada más… Si es que la volvéis a ver. Por favor, decidle que el caballero bretón ha aceptado casarse conmigo en su lugar.

Tanya se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Con vos? ¿Os casaréis con uno de ellos?

Alice alzó la barbilla.

—Sí. Voy a regresar a Brandon. Por favor, decídselo.

—Estáis loca. Pasar tanto tiempo en el convento os ha vuelto loca.

—Puede que tengáis razón —dijo Alice—. Aunque me cueste admitirlo.

Tanya agarró a Alice por el brazo.

—Pobrecita. Debéis haberlo pasado muy mal para que casaros con uno de ellos se convierta en la mejor opción.

—Jasper Whitlock no es un hombre malo —dijo Alice, consciente de que era verdad, pero preguntándose cómo lo sabía.

—¿No? —Tanya le dio una palmadita en la mano—. Pobrecita.

—¡No lo es! -Otra palmadita.

—Estoy segura de que no lo es.- Pero Alice interceptó la mirada que Tanya le dirigió a su marido, y supo que Tanya no la creía.

—Si os parece bien, me marcharé ahora —dijo Alice.

Vladimir hizo una reverencia y abrió la puerta. Alice se agarró las faldas y salió a la calle.

—No temáis por vuestra hermana, lady Alice — dijo Tanya—. Edward cuidará de ella.

Alice asintió, aunque tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no pensar en la gélida expresión del rostro de Edward mientras hablaba con Bella en la catedral.

—Lo hará… Os lo prometo —Tanya sonrió.

Se disponía a decir algo más cuando Vladimir cerró la puerta y la dejó con la palabra en la boca.

Cubriéndose con la capa, Alice miró hacia ambos lados y comenzó a caminar de regreso al palacio, confiando en llegar antes de que cualquiera de los hombres de Jasper Whitlock notara su ausencia. Si le preguntaban, diría que había ido a visitar Nunnaminster, el convento fundado por la reina Ealhswith, la esposa del rey Alfredo.

En el callejón paralelo a la calle donde se encontraba el taller de Vladimir Smith, Jasper Whitlock y su capitán se miraron el uno al otro.

—Os pido disculpas, Tihell, no debería haber dudado de vos —murmuró Jasper—. Bella Brandon ha debido de venir aquí. ¿Decís que la visteis salir de la ciudad, después?

—Sí, señor. Salió por Hyde Gate… La puerta que pasa junto la abadía.

Jasper se sentía inquieto desde el momento en que había oído a Alice en el taller. Tratando de pensar con claridad, arqueó una ceja.

—Entonces, ¿Lady Bella marcha hacia el norte? —estaba furioso. Deseaba tirar abajo el taller. Alice Brandon había ido allí. Alice Brandon era una bruja malvada.

—Eso creo.

Jasper tenía los puños cerrados. Se obligó a relajarse.

—Me pregunto… Lo pensamos antes y nos equivocamos. ¿Lady Bella iría sola o tendría un acompañante?

—La acompaña un hombre sajón. Creo que es su amado. Uno de nuestros hombres los está siguiendo. Le dije que nos enviara noticias al cuartel desde su próxima parada.

—Buen muchacho —Jasper se fijó en las paneles de madera del taller—. ¿Decís que el hombre que vive aquí es orfebre?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Y por qué han venido aquí las dos hermanas Brandon? ¿Qué relación tiene con ellas?

—Todavía no lo sé —dijo Tihell—. ¿Pudisteis entender lo que decían?

—No, maldita sea. Mi inglés no es tan bueno. ¿Y el vuestro?

—Lo siento, señor. El mío no es mucho mejor. Comprendí un par de nombres… Bella, Edward, Licy Alice…

—Lady Alice —repitió Jasper.

—¿Qué vais a hacer, señor?

—¿Hacer?

Tihell miró calle abajo, hacia el lugar por donde Alice se había marchado.

—Con ella. Dudo que estuviera intercambiando recetas para hacer pasteles.

—Diablos, Tihell…

—¿Informaréis acerca de ella al comandante del cuartel?

Jasper dio un paso adelante con las manos en las caderas.

—Diablos —repitió—. Pensaba que era la chica más dulce de toda la Cristiandad, y ahora me pregunto si he aceptado casarme con una víbora.

Tihell miró la ventana clausurada y la puerta cerrada del taller. Se apoyó con fuerza sobre ella, como para comprobar la resistencia de la madera.

—¿Queréis entrar?

—No… No hace falta. Nos descubriríamos.

—¿Señor?

—Ambos sabemos que las hermanas Brandon han estado aquí, pero no quiero que se entere todo el mundo.

—¿Señor?

Jasper se acercó un poco más y bajó el tono de voz, tratando de contener la rabia que invadía su interior.

—Debemos esperar, Tihell. Observar, fingir que no sabemos nada. No mencionéis a los hombres que lady Alice ha venido aquí.

—No, señor.

Jasper comenzó a caminar calle arriba. Tihell lo siguió.

—Por otro lado, señor —dijo pensativo—, puede que no sea tan malo como parece.

—Se sabe que hay rebeldes por la zona —dijo Jasper, cortante.

—Sí, señor, lo sé. Pero lady Alice no es necesariamente…

—¿Tratáis de aconsejarme?

—No, por supuesto que no. Es sólo que… :¿Vais a informar al comandante acerca de ella?

—Puesto que no hemos comprendido ni una palabra acerca de lo que han hablado, no tenemos pruebas de qué está tramando. En cualquier caso, ¿qué os importa si informo al comandante sobre ella?

—Nada. Pero tiene algo que os atrae.

—¿Oh?

—No hace falta que me miréis así, señor, pero os atrae, y no podéis negarlo. He visto cómo la miráis. Y el joven Herfu me ha contado que anoche, vos y ella…

—Tihell, estáis en terreno peligroso. Hasta el momento sólo podemos hablar de una vieja amistad.

—Sí, señor.

Continuaron en silencio durante un momento.

—¿Señor?

Jasper suspiró.

—¿Capitán?

—A Herfu le gusta ella. Y a Maurice.

—Y a mí. Eso es lo malo —dijo Jasper.

—Parece buena persona… De verdad —continuó Tihell mientras atravesaban la entrada de Westgate—. ¿Vais a entregarla al comandante?

—Maldita sea, ¿no podéis hablar de otra cosa?- El capitán se sonrojó.

—Os pido disculpas, señor.

—Escuchad, Tihell… Escuchad atentamente. En lugar de ver a lady Alice encerrada en una celda cuando ni siquiera podemos probar su deslealtad, prefiero llevarla de regreso a Brandon. Allí podría vigilarla mejor… Si está en contacto con la resistencia sajona, servirá de cebo.

—¿Tenéis intención de utilizarla?

—Desde luego. Lady Alice obtendrá información. Si la entrego al comandante, la causa del duque William no avanzará ni un ápice. Observándola, quizá descubramos un nido entero de víboras.

—Pero, señor, existe otra posibilidad…

—Algo me dice que estáis a punto de decirme de qué se trata.

—Puede ser que haya un motivo inocente para la visita de lady Alice a Golde Street.

Jasper lo miró.

—Parece que Herfu y Maurice no son sus únicas conquistas. Vos también buscáis convertiros en su defensor.

—No os apresuréis a la hora de tomar una decisión, señor —murmuró—. Si ha sido desleal, el tiempo lo dirá.

—Parecemos tontos —dijo Jasper despacio.

—¿Señor?

—Ya lo he hecho. Tengo mente propia, y ya he decidido el futuro de lady Alice.

—Sí, señor. Jasper sonrió.

—¿Quizá otra misión servirá para que dejéis de filosofar?

—¿Señor?

—Cuando la tropa se marche hacia Brandon quiero que os quedéis detrás. Que esperéis a que vuestro hombre os envíe noticias y que persigáis a lady Bella en persona.

—Sí, señor.

—Y tened cuidado, Tihell. No quiero perderos.

—Señor.

—Entonces, independientemente de lo que descubráis, nos encontraremos en el cuartel tres días después. Al mediodía. Podréis darme vuestro informe entonces.

—Sí, señor.

**mmmm… capitulo bonito, Jasper como que comienza a querer a Alice pero siente que traiciona a María… que cosas, ¿A dónde ira Alice? ¡uuuh! Si la vieron, ahora Jasper piensa que Alice es una víbora, rayos ¿Qué seguirá? No lo puedo creer ya ven pues lo que provocan los malos entendidos, ahora mas por que Alice tiene 2 o quizá 3 admiradores… a mi me cae bien Maurice…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes ni la trama me pertenece**

_**La Novicia Inocente**_

Capítulo 6

Jasper alcanzó a la novicia antes de que hubiera decidido qué iba a decirle. Vio una capa de color azul delante de él, avanzando por el camino del cementerio. «Al menos no sale huyendo, como su hermana», pensó él, y parte de la tensión que tenía acumulada se disipó. No quería perderla.

Diablos, eso no estaba bien. Lo que no quería perder era la oportunidad de utilizarla. Si le dejaba libertad, ella lo ayudaría a eliminar a la resistencia del duque William. Sí, eso era: él planeaba utilizarla…

Jasper negó con la cabeza al pensar en cómo aquella mujer de rostro inocente afectaba a su persona. Aceleró el paso y acortó la distancia que había entre ambos. Sin duda, ella confiaba en que nadie la hubiera visto dirigirse a Golde Street. Apretando los dientes, Jasper se dirigió a su capitán en voz baja.

—Preparad los caballos y reunid a la tropa. Marcharemos hacia Brandon dentro de media hora.

—Sí, señor.

Caminó hasta la novicia y la agarró del hombro.

—¿Lady Alice?

—¡Jasper! —se sobresaltó—. Yo… Me preguntaba dónde estabas.

«Seguro que sí», pensó él, percatándose de su sonrisa nerviosa y de su rostro de culpable.

—¿Dónde has estado?

—Yo… Decidí ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve aquí la última vez.

Jasper le agarró la mano y se la colocó sobre el brazo, dirigiéndola hasta el cuartel.

—¿Dónde está Maurice? Debería haberte acompañado.

—No pensé que llegaría tan lejos —dijo ella—. Le dije que iba a la catedral, pero después… Decidí que me gustaría ver el convento de Nunnaminster.

«Mentirosa», pensó Jasper.

—¿Y cómo era? —disimuló.

—¿El convento?

—¿Si no, el qué? —se fijó en un mechón oscuro que se escapaba de su griñón y miró a otro lado para no acariciárselo. Recordó lo que debía hacer. Nada. Sólo esperar y ver cómo actuaba ella.

—No pude encontrar el convento —dijo ella—. Me perdí en la parte alta de Market Street y regresé.

Era una pésima mentirosa. No, era más que eso. No le gustaba mentirle. Incomprensiblemente, Jasper se sintió aliviado. Le cubrió la mano con la suya y continuaron hacia Old Palace, aparentando ser un caballero bretón en compañía de su prometida. ¿Y en realidad? A ella le temblaban las manos y no lo miraba a los ojos. Quizá, Jasper tratara de engañarse, pero no consideraba que todo estuviera perdido si a ella no le gustaba mentirle.

Jasper había pedido prestado un caballo del cuartel para que Alice pudiera montar hasta casa. El animal era un poco terco y a Alice le costaba manejarlo, lo que ayudaba a que no pudiera pensar en la inquietante conversación que había mantenido con Jasper fuera del palacio. No estaba segura de por qué aquella conversación la había inquietado, pero tampoco podía olvidarla. Era cierto que no conocía bien a Jasper Whitlock pero, fuera del palacio había notado…

¿Habría descubierto Jasper que había ido a la casa de Vladimir? Sin duda, era una posibilidad, pero él no le había dicho nada. En todo momento, se había comportado de manera cortés, aunque observadora. Y quizá supiera más de lo que le había comentado.

Alice no tenía ni idea de cuánto habían avanzado. Aparte de Maurice, quien montaba a su lado en silencio, Jasper y el resto de la tropa estaban por delante. Suspirando, Alice golpeó al animal con los talones.

Al cabo de un rato pasaron junto a un hito cubierto de musgo. En él estaba grabado el nombre de Brandon, y ella se alegró al ver que casi habían llegado a casa.

A casa. La idea provocó que se le formara un nudo en el estómago. ¿Qué encontraría en Brandon? ¿Quedaría alguien allí que pudiera reconocerla? ¿Sería capaz de mantener a salvo a su hermano?

Alice golpeó de nuevo con los talones al animal y el caballo estiró las orejas, pero la bestia debía de ser terca como una mula, porque su paso era inalterable. Lento, lento, lento.

Delante de ellos, Jasper se volvió con la mano apoyada en la parte trasera de la silla de montar.

—Maurice, tomad las riendas del caballo de lady Alice. Es evidente que tiene problemas, y es peligroso ir así en un camino como éste.

Sin esperar una respuesta, se volvió de nuevo hacia delante.

El hombre con el que había decidido casarse no le había dedicado una mirada desde que habían regresado al palacio. Él debía de saber que había ido a visitar a Vladimir. El hombre atractivo, cariñoso y considerado que la había besado por la mañana se había convertido en un guerrero frío y distante. ¿Era la misma persona?

Y además, pretendía humillarla delante de su escudero. Ella suspiró. No tenía problemas, todo era culpa del caballo que le habían dado. Maurice se acercó y le agarró las riendas.

—No soy yo —murmuró Alice, mirando hacia la espalda de Jasper.

Maurice apremió a su caballo y provocó que el de Alice lo siguiera.

—Lo sé —dijo Maurice—. Y sir Jasper también lo sabe.

—Entonces, ¿por qué ha elegido este caballo para mí?

—Sir Jasper tuvo suerte de conseguir un caballo. Era el último que quedaba en los establos.

—¿El último? ¿Me pregunto por qué? Imaginaba que los hombres del duque habrían luchado a muerte por este animal.

Maurice esbozó una sonrisa.

—Más o menos, lady Alice. Pero debe de ser mejor que montar con sir Jasper.

—Oh, sí, Maurice. Al menos, eso lo he evitado.

Trotando junto a Maurice, Alice ignoró la mirada que le echó el escudero de Jasper y se concentró en mantener al caballo al ritmo.

El paisaje de Wessex le resultaba cada vez más familiar. La carretera comenzaba a descender hacia un valle arbolado. En los prados había rebaños de ovejas y el río Brandon llevaba bastante agua. Durante varias generaciones la familia de Alice había vivido cerca del río Brandon. Con su agua habían cultivado maíz, habían criado peces y…

—¿Todo esto os resulta familiar, lady Alice? —preguntó Maurice.

—Sí. Brandon Hall —se aclaró la garganta—. Está muy cerca.

—Yo continuaré desde aquí, Maurice —dijo Jasper, y le quitó las riendas a su escudero. Se quitó el yelmo y lo ató a la perilla de la silla—. Controlad a los caballos, ¿queréis?

—Sí, señor —Maurice se adelantó.

Jasper tenía una expresión adusta. Y entonces, La miró y sonrió. Pero parecía que Alice empezara a conocerlo. Su sonrisa era falsa.

—¿Señor?

—¿Serás mi guía? Cuando tomamos posesión no entendíamos muchas palabras. A mí me gustaría saber el nombre y la condición de cada persona de este lugar. Prometiste ser mi guía, ¿recuerdas? Y quiero que me enseñes inglés.

«Cuando tomamos posesión», Alice tragó saliva y asintió, agachando la cabeza para ocultar su rabia.

Pero al instante, su rabia se difuminó al ver los alrededores de Brandon. Los campos estaban cosechados, los cerdos atados y revolcándose en el barro.

Alice frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Jasper.

—Hay demasiados animales —dijo ella—.Demasiados. Y no han cortado la paja para el invierno.

—Explícamelo, por favor.

Alice lo miró fijamente, preguntándose por qué estaba interesado. ¿Su intención era despojar a Brandon de todas las riquezas que poseía, de forma que el pueblo no pudiera mantenerse por sí solo? ¿O tenía intención de administrar las tierras de su padre con cuidado?

—Necesito saberlo —dijo él—. Soy un soldado, no un agricultor. Crecí en una ciudad, hay muchas cosas que tengo que aprender.

Ella asintió y decidió darle el beneficio de la duda.

—Estamos en noviembre —dijo ella—. Es difícil mantener a más de un puñado de animales vivos durante el invierno. Y hay demasiados. Se morirán de hambre. Deberían haber elegido a los mejores animales y el resto deberían haberlos sacrificado. Mira esas casas. En enero la gente se congelará. A nadie le importa si la mitad del pueblo muere de fiebre.

Jasper esbozó una sonrisa.

—Alice, eso podía haberlo deducido yo…

—No sé en qué está pensando Godwin…

—¿Godwin?

—El alguacil, al menos hace cuatro años era el alguacil. Entonces, ya era un hombre mayor. Quizá esté enfermo —lo miró frunciendo el ceño—. O quizá, también se haya muerto.

—¿Quién vive en esa casa?

—¿La que casi no tiene tejado? Oswin y May.

—¿Y en ésa?

—Alfred. El pobre Alfred perdió a su esposa cuando dio a luz a su hijo Wat. Wat es de mi edad —«Y Wat es retrasado» pensó, pero no le dijo nada a Jasper. La casa de Alfred parecía abandonada. ¿Qué le habría sucedido? Y si le había sucedido algo, ¿quién estaría cuidando de Wat?

Enseguida llegaron al molino. Jasper lo miró y 1e preguntó:

—¿Cómo llamáis a esto en inglés?

—Es un molino.

—Molino —repitió Jasper, tratando de pronunciar la palabra—. Molino.

—El molinero se llama Gilbert. Está casado con Bertha, y cuando yo me marché tenían una niña que se llamaba Jane, y dos niños, Harold y Cari. Jane debe de tener unos catorce años y los niños once y doce.

Jasper asintió.

—Molino —repitió.

Continuaron avanzando y llegaron a la iglesia.

—¿Y este edificio? ¿Cómo se llama en inglés?

—Iglesia.

—Iglesia —murmuró Jasper—. Iglesia —continuó hablando en inglés—. Es de madera, como las casas y el molino. No hay edificios de piedra en Brandon. En Bretaña es igual, sólo los castillos y las catedrales son de piedra.

Alice asintió. Miró hacia el cementerio que estaba junto a la iglesia y encontró lo que estaba buscando. Una corona de flores sobre un montón de tierra recién removida. ¿La tumba de su madre?

Agarró las riendas con fuerza y sintió que los ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Tratando de contenerlas, miró hacia la casa del cura y hacia Brandon Hall.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Con un nudo en la garganta, trató de hablar con normalidad.

—Como puedes imaginar, la casa que está junto a la zona de cultivo de la iglesia pertenece al cura. Él vive de los diezmos que todo el mundo le da. El padre Aelfric…

Jasper soltó una carcajada.

—He conocido al padre Aelfric. Y a su esposa. Alice lo miró, olvidándose de las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

—No sabía que el padre Aelfric se hubiera casado.

Al ver sus ojos verdes humedecidos, Jasper se puso serio.

—Ah, Alice, qué tonto soy —estiró la mano y le secó una lágrima—. Tu madre… Lo siento mucho.

Alice retiró el rostro y le apartó la mano.

—No. Por favor. Aquí no. Ahora no —sabía que si él le mostraba compasión se derrumbaría, y no quería quedar en ridículo delante de sus hombres y de todo el pueblo. Era la hija de su madre.

Jasper agarró las riendas de nuevo y decidió continuar con la conversación:

—El padre Aelfric tiene dos niños pequeños.- Alice se secó las lágrimas con la manga.

—¿Sí?

—¿En Inglaterra es común que los curas se casen? —preguntó Jasper.

—A veces se casan.

—El duque William no da su aprobación a ese tipo de cosas.

Alice se encogió de hombros. Se preguntaba con quién se habría casado Aelfric. Siempre le había gustado Sigrida, y a ella…

Brandon Hall. Por fin estaba en casa.

La casa era un edificio más grande y mejor conservado que los demás y estaba situado frente a la iglesia.

Al llegar, Maurice y Geoffrey llevaron a los caballos a los establos. Dentro, junto al fuego, sir Peter le entregaba la capa a uno de sus hombres, riéndose. Una multitud de personas se movía en el interior de la casa del padre de Alice. Normandos. Bretones. Conquistadores.

Ella podía oír el murmullo de las conversaciones, el graznido de un ganso, el relinchar de un caballo. ¿Dónde estaba Emmett? ¿Dónde estaba su hermano? Mirando a su alrededor, se sintió vacía. La casa de su padre estaba en manos de los conquistadores.

En mitad del pasto, bajo las ramas de un roble centenario, se encontraba la picota. Jasper frunció el ceño y señaló hacia allí.

—En Quimperlé tenemos una cosa igual. ¿Cómo se llama en inglés?

—La picota. Mi padre a veces la utilizaba para dar palizas —contestó ella, recordando los castigos que su padre aplicaba a los siervos. Una vez, a uno le amputó una mano por robar. Y, de vez en cuando, empleaba un hierro candente para escarmentarlos.

Pero Emmett… ¿Dónde estaba Emmett? Miró hacia la casa del alguacil y vio que alguien se acercaba a ellos con muletas.

—¡Edmund!

Edmund era otro amigo de su hermano Felix, y uno de los guardaespaldas de su padre.

—¿Alice?

Alice se bajó del caballo y corrió hasta el amigo de su hermano.

—Oh, Edmund, ¡me alegro de veros! Temía que también os hubierais marchado.

Edmund se acomodó en las muletas y miró a Jasper con frialdad.

—Calma, Alice —dijo él en inglés—. Aquí me tenéis.

—¿Hablad francés, queréis? —le pidió Jasper, el nuevo señor de Brandon.

—No sabe. Lo siento. Oh, Edmund, me alegro tanto de veros —ella sonrió, ignorando durante se instante al hombre con el que había aceptado casarse—. ¿Qué os ha pasado en la pierna? —le preguntó ella, al ver que la tenía entablillada.

—Me caí del caballo. Una mala rotura, o eso me dijo vuestra madre. De otro modo, habría ido a Hastings con vuestro padre. Todos los guardaespaldas lo acompañaron, menos yo —soltó una amarga carcajada—. Incluso Alfred fue.

—¿Cómo defensores de nuestro pueblo?

—Sí —dijo él—. Ninguno regresó. -Incapaz de contestar, Alice asintió.

—Esme me entablilló la pierna.

—¿Esme?

—Bajo la supervisión de vuestra madre —Edmund la miró a los ojos—. Alice, siento mucho lo de lady Renee. Todos lo sentimos. El día que ella falleció…

Rápidamente, antes de que Edmund dijera nada que Jasper pudiera entender sobre su hermano. Alice se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios. Agarrándolo de la mano con fuerza e ignorando la mirada de Jasper, le dijo:

—Hablaremos más tarde. Tenemos que ponernos al día. Pero me alegro de verte con vida —se volvió hacia la casa de su padre—. ¿Esme?

Edmund la miró a los ojos.

—Dentro, con vuestro… Con el nuevo bebé. Lo sabéis, ¿verdad?

—Bella me dio las nuevas.

Edmund se movió con las muletas y, al cargar el peso sobre la pierna herida, puso una mueca de dolor.

—¡Santo cielo! No está curándose como debería.

—Le echaré un vistazo antes de cenar —le prometió Alice—. Antes de que oscurezca.

—Os lo agradezco. He oído que tenéis tanto talento como vuestra madre.

Mirando a Jasper con incertidumbre, Alice pasó a su lado y se dirigió a la casa de su padre.

Una vez dentro, Alice ni se fijó en los caballeros bretones que no sabían hablar inglés. Sólo tenía ojos para Esme. La encontró sentada en un banco con un velo alrededor de los hombros. Discretamente, estaba amamantando a un bebé.

¡Emmett! Alice se apresuró para acercarse, tratando de disimular su emoción. Emmett era más pequeño de lo que había imaginado. Tenía el rostro arrugado y una capa de cabello oscuro. Estaba mamando con fuerza, con los ojos cerrados. Su hermano. El heredero de Brandon Hall.

—¡Lady Alice! —Esme exclamó con una sonrisa—. Éste es Emmett.

Alice se arrodilló y acarició la cabeza del niño.

—Oh, Esme. Es precioso.

—¿A que sí?

Había otro bebé dormido en un canasto, a los pies de Esme. Con cuidado, Alice le acarició un pie que asomaba por debajo de la mantilla.

—¿Y éste? ¿Quién es? —preguntó mientras lo upaba mejor.

—Es Rosalie—sonrió Esme.

—Rosalie. Es preciosa, también.

Alice volvió a mirar a su hermano y sintió que se le humedecían los ojos. Esme se dirigió a ella en voz baja.

—Me alegro de que hayáis venido. Carlisle y yo temíamos a estos… —miró hacia donde estaba sir Peter y el resto de los hombres—. Temíamos lo que podrían hacer. No sabíamos qué sería mejor para este pequeñín… Si que se quedara aquí, o que se marchara como vuestra hermana. Pero con vos en casa… Vos sabréis lo que hacer. Os quedaréis, ¿verdad?

—Sí, voy a casarme con sir Jasper.

Esme se fijó en su hábito y en la cruz de madera que colgaba sobre su pecho.

—¿De veras, cariño?

Alice tuvo que sonreír. Esme no había cambiado. A veces se acordaba y llamaba a Alice por su título pero, a menudo, simplemente la llamaba cariño.

Una sombra apareció en la entrada. Jasper. Se había quitado la espada y la cota de malla y sólo levaba una túnica verde con un cinturón plateado. Se acercó al fuego y extendió las manos frente a la llama.

—No lo sé —Esme continuaba hablando—. Pensé que estabais comprometida con Dios. Pero puesto que vuestra hermana no va a casarse con él, quizá sea lo mejor.

—Sí. Eso creo yo. Contadme cómo están las cosas en Brandon.

Esme comenzó a relatarle cómo se encontraba la gente del pueblo. Entre tanto, Alice miraba a su alrededor para ver si la casa había sufrido algún cambio. No parecía que nada estuviera fuera de lugar y nada parecía dañado.

—¿Esme? —Alice la interrumpió.

—¿Sí, cariño?

—No parece que hayan saqueado nada.

—No —convino ella—. Es cierto. Temía que eso sucediera, pero él… —miró hacia Jasper—. Él mantiene a sus hombres en orden.

—¿Y qué hay de los perros lobo de mi padre? ¿Dónde están? ¿Lightning y Greedy fueron con él a Hastings? ¿Loki sigue con nosotros?

—No, cariño, Loki murió el pasado invierno. Pero Charlie dejó a Lightning y a Greedy aquí, para que cuidaran de tu madre. Y lo habrían hecho, si todavía siguiera con vida. Deberías haberlos visto cuando entraron los invasores. Entonces, aprendí cómo un perro lobo puede convertirse en lobo.

—¿Y no mataron a los perros?

—No, cariño. El nuevo señor los ató en la parte trasera del jardín, junto a los establos —Esme esbozó una sonrisa—. No imagináis cómo gruñían. Le hubieran arrancado el cuello, si hubieran tenido oportunidad.

Mirando a los hombres que estaban junto al fuego Alice se puso en pie.

—Será mejor que vaya a ver si necesitan algo.

—¿Quién, cariño? ¿Los hombres o los perros?

—Ambos —dijo Alice, y se rió—. Oh, Esme, me alegro de veros.

—Yo también, cariño. Ahora, marchaos antes de que aquel señor se pregunte por qué una simple sirvienta requiere tanto vuestra atención. Pero tratadlos bien y guardad bien nuestro secreto.

—Sí. Nadie les ha servido algo de beber. ¿Dónde está Carlisle? Si no encuentro a Lufu, él podrá echarme una mano.

—Oh, no, cariño. Una de las ruedas de la carreta se tambaleaba, así que Carlisle la ha llevado al herrero. Regresará en cualquier momento.

—Entonces, Marie. ¿Ella podrá ayudarme?

—No la he visto. Mirad en la iglesia. Desde que vuestra madre se marchó, descanse en paz, Marie pasa allí mucho rato —le guiñó un ojo—. Supongo que Sigrida se alegrará si la sacas de allí.

—¿Esme?

—¿Sí, cariño?

—Mi poni… Cloud… -Esme sonrió.

—Está aquí. Vuestro padre pensaba venderlo, pero vuestra madre no quería ni oír hablar del tema. Lo encontrarás en el prado

Temiendo que Jasper le preguntara directamente por la visita que había hecho a la casa de Vladimir, Alice se pasó evitándolo las horas siguientes. Al principio no le resultó difícil porque tenía que reencontrarse con viejos amigos, además de ocuparse de Cloud, de los perros y…

Cuando entró en la cocina en busca de comida, recordó que era importante alimentar bien a la tropa de Jasper, ya que él y sus hombres tratarían mejor a los habitantes del pueblo si tenían el estómago lleno. Aunque fueran enemigos de los sajones, a todos les interesaba que ella los alimentara bien.

Tal y como Esme le había advertido, no había rastro de Lufu, y la cocina estaba desierta. De las vigas del tejado colgaban ristras de cebollas y atadillos de hierbas aromáticas, salvia, laurel y perejil. Por la manera en que estaban atadas, Alice supo que las había secado su madre el verano anterior. Tratando de controlarse para no emocionarse, Alice se obligó a continuar con el recuento de comida. Tenía que alimentar a Jasper y a sus hombres…

A un lado del fuego de la cocina estaba el gancho vacío donde solían colgar un jamón ahumado. Ella suspiró. Un caldero estaba vacío sobre las brasas, y se notaba que el agua se había evaporado hacía horas. Con un trapo, Alice retiró la olla del fuego y la dejó sobre una piedra. En la mesa había platos y cubiertos sucios, y el hedor invadía el ambiente.

Y peor aún. El horno del pan estaba apagado. El fuego que calentaba el agua para bañarse, también. Si su padre hubiera estado vivo, habría castigado a Lufu por negligencia…

Temiendo que el estado de la cocina fuera la menor de las negligencias de Lufu, Alice subió por las escaleras que llevaban hasta el almacén. La puerta, que debía de estar cerrada con llave, abrió con facilidad.

Nada más entrar, golpeó uno de los barriles donde guardaban la carne en salazón y oyó que sonaba a hueco. Se acercó a otro y comprobó que estaba vacío. Los sacos de sal estaban allí, listos para utilizarse, pero tal y como ella temía, la matanza todavía no se había hecho. Y si la sal no se empleaba pronto se humedecería. Tendría que informar a Jasper sobre el estado del almacén, y la idea la hacía estremecer. En aquellas circunstancias, su padre se habría puesto hecho una fiera.

Sin embargo, alguien había comenzado con los preparativos para el invierno porque había algunos sacos de grano, un montón de nabos, media docena de quesos… pero no era suficiente. Lo peor de todo era la carne, porque sin ella, todo el mundo pasaría hambre al cabo de unas semanas.

¿Dónde estaba Lufu? Debido a su dejadez, todo el mundo sufriría durante el invierno. ¿Y Godwin? En ausencia de su madre, el alguacil debería haber compartido la responsabilidad de lo que quedaba por hacer.

Al oír movimiento en la cocina, Alice se volvió y vio que un chico entraba en el almacén.

—¿A… A…Ali? —dijo él—. ¡Sí! ¡Ali!

—¿Wat? Oh, Wat, me alegro de ver que estáis bien —Wat se había quedado huérfano de madre y, a pesar de su aspecto descuidado parecía que sobrevivía con Alfred, su padre.

Wat sonrió y asintió.

—Ali, ¡Ali! —repitió sonriente, llevándose su mano a los labios—. ¡Habéis vuelto a casa!

—Sí, Wat. Estoy en casa. Wat, ¿sabéis dónde está Lufu?

—¿Lufu?

—Sí. Estoy buscando a Lufu —lo guió hasta la cocina sin soltarle la mano—. Si alguien quiere cenar esta noche, necesitamos ayuda. ¿Dónde está Lufu?

Wat negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, no importa —se arremangó el hábito—. Será mejor que empecemos nosotros. Wat, por favor, id a buscar agua… El balde está en esa esquina.

Wat frunció los labios.

—¿No vais a ayudarme, Wat?

Él asintió.

—Entonces, agarrad el cubo… Aquél…

Sin moverse, y sin soltarle la mano, Wat repitió:

—Habéis vuelto a casa.

—Sí, Wat, he vuelto.

Y entonces, para su sorpresa, Wat se arrodilló, apoyó el rostro contra su vientre y rompió a llorar, agarrándose a ella como si fuera un bebé. Compungida, Alice lo abrazó.

Naturalmente Jasper Whitlock eligió ese momento para entrar en la cocina.

Jasper se quedó en la puerta de la cocina mirando al chiquillo con pinta de pedigüeño.

El chico apestaba y Jasper podía olerlo desde la puerta. Sin embargo, Alice lo abrazaba sin mostrar repulsión y le susurraba palabras al oído. Palabras sajonas. Palabras que podían hablar de traición y que él no comprendía.

—Está claro que hay que ser sajón para ganarse su atención —dijo Jasper, forzando una sonrisa.

Alice y el muchacho se separaron. El chiquillo se secó las lágrimas y Alice miró a Jasper.

—Este es Wat —le dijo—. Un viejo amigo.

Jasper se apoyó en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos.

—Primero besas a Edmund. Y ahora, abrazas a Wat. ¿Cuántos admiradores más tienes? ¿Voy a tener que luchar por tu mano?

—No, Jasper. No es eso —dijo ella, sonrojándose.

—¿No? —Jasper ladeó la cabeza. El chico los miraba boquiabierto.

—Alice, ven aquí —le ordenó. Ella dio un par de pasos adelante.

—Más cerca. Tengo algo que decirte. Ella avanzó un poco más. Wat aprovechó y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Más cerca —sus pies estaban rozándose.

—Jasper, ¿hay algún problema?

Inclinándose hacia delante, él la agarró de las manos y la miró a los ojos. Tenía las pupilas oscuras, y las pestañas largas.

—Alice —murmuró él, y negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué era tan importante que ella no lo odiara?

—¿Jasper?

—He hablado con el padre Aelfric. Él habla un poco de francés, y yo hablo un poco de latín. Entre los dos creo que hemos conseguido entendernos. Ha aceptado casarnos por la mañana. Tengo entendido que si no nos casamos mañana tendremos que esperar hasta después de Navidad, porque será el Adviento, y da mala suerte casarse durante el Adviento.

—Eso es cierto.

—Entonces —esbozó una sonrisa—, teniendo en cuenta que necesitamos toda la suerte del mundo, mañana será nuestra boda… ¿Si sigues estando de acuerdo?

—He aceptado casarme contigo —dijo ella—. Mañana me parece bien. No hace falta esperar hasta Navidad.

Jasper la miró y deseó que ella le demostrara de alguna manera que aceptaba casarse con él de verdad. Durante un instante, ella no se movió pero, después, como si hubiera leído su pensamiento, sonrió y lo besó en los labios.

Era suficiente. Con un murmullo, Jasper la rodeó por la cintura, ocultó el rostro contra su cuello y sintió paz por primera vez en el día.

—Maldito sea este griñón —dijo él, y se lo retiró hacia atrás. La besó en el cuello y le mordisqueó la piel con suavidad. Sujetándole la barbilla, la besó en la boca. Le acarició los labios con la lengua y, cuando ella hizo lo mismo, notó cierta presión en la entrepierna y deseó estrechar su cuerpo contra el de ella. El beso también provocó que se olvidara de que aquella misma mañana había oído a Alice en Golde Street…

Riéndose, levantó la cabeza.

—Tenemos que hacer algo con tu ropa. No puedo casarme contigo vestida de novicia.

Asintiendo, ella se retiró.

—He visto que la ropa de mi hermana Bella está en un arcón. No le importará que me ponga alguno de sus vestidos —lo miró con tristeza—. Mi madre también tenía algunas cosas guardadas…

—Ahora son todas para ti. Haz con ellas lo que quieras —le dijo Jasper.

—Gracias.

Jasper miró a su alrededor.

—Este lugar está hecho una pocilga. Y pronto se hará oscuro —se volvió y señaló hacia la cocina de leña—. ¿Esto no debería estar encendido?

—Sí.

—¿Dónde está la cocinera?

—Sólo Dios lo sabe… Ha debido esconderse en algún sitio. Intentaba buscar algo para preparar la cena.

—Es una buena idea… Los hombres están hambrientos. Pero no espero que tú cocines para nosotros.

—Alguien tiene que… —lo miró con nerviosismo—. He de decirte que hay pocas provisiones… -Él sonrió.

—No hemos probado una comida decente desde hace días. Por un día más no nos moriremos. Pero no deberías cocinar.

—No me importa. Sólo hasta que encuentre a Lufu.

—No, no es tu lugar… Pero tendrás que organizar a los ayudantes. He visto a un par de chiquillos merodeando por los establos.

—Serían Harold y Cari, los hijos del molinero.

—Iré a decirle a Herfu que los llame. Pueden ganarse la comida —dijo él—. Herfu también puede ayudar.

—¿Brian?

—Sí… Ha cocinado para la tropa otras veces, y no murió nadie.

Ella sonrió.

—Es una bendición. No puedo prometerte mucho para esta noche, a menos que encontremos algo de carne. No hay tiempo para sacrificar un cerdo o un cordero, y en cualquier caso es mejor orearla antes de comerla. Hay pollos, ¿eso bastará?

—Será un festín. Deseo comer pollo desde que la madre Heidi nos martirizó con su aroma en el convento —Jasper se contuvo para no darle un beso en la nariz—. Haré llamar a Herfu inmediatamente. Cuando le hayas dado instrucciones a él y a los hijos del molinero, regresa al fortín, ¿quieres?

—Como desees. ¿Por qué?

—Porque vamos a ir a buscar al alguacil, ¿cómo se llama?

—Godwin.

—Eso, Godwin. Puede que Godwin sepa dónde se ha ido la cocinera, y quiero que tú estés conmigo. Me ha resultado difícil entenderme con el padre Aelfric.

—Por supuesto. Lo comprendo.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Alice regresó al fortín.

Sir Peter estaba sentado tocando el laúd. Al verlo, ella aminoró el paso. ¿Un laúd? Por supuesto no había motivo por el que un normando no pudiera tocar el laúd, pero le resultaba curioso ver a uno de los caballeros del duque William tocando un instrumento musical tan delicado. Su escudero, Geoffrey y otros hombres, charlaban en voz baja a su lado. Maurice estaba meciendo a Rosalie sobre sus rodillas, y Emmett…

El canasto de su hermano estaba allí, pero desde donde estaba ella no podía ver su interior. ¿Emmett estaría con Esme o estaba dormido? No quería ni pensar en que pudiera haberse quedado en el fortín sin ningún sajón cerca. Era cierto que por la manera en que Maurice estaba tratando a Rosalie, no parecía capaz de hacerle daño a un bebé, pero ¿cómo reaccionarían Jasper y sus hombres si descubrían que Emmett era el heredero de Brandon? ¿Lo matarían? No, Jasper Whitlock no parecía un hombre capaz de cometer infanticidio.

Al recordar que Jasper le había dicho que no quería casarse con ella vestida con el hábito, buscó con la mirada el arcón donde Bella guardaba su ropa. No estaba allí.

Sin embargo, el canasto de Emmett sí estaba. Se acercó a él y vio que su hermano estaba plácidamente dormido. Era tan pequeño que, al verlo, a Alice se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

Tras taparlo mejor con la mantita, se enderezó.

—¿Sir Peter?

—¿Lady Alice?

—Antes había un arcón aquí, bajo la ventana. ¿Lo ha movido alguien?

—¿Era un arcón rojo?

—Así es.

—Jasper ha pedido que lo subieran a la buhardilla.

La habitación de la buhardilla siempre había sido la habitación de los padres de Alice, y también el lugar de reunión de la familia inmediata.

Después de darle las gracias, Alice se levantó La falda y comenzó a subir por la escalera. Al llegar a la puerta, respiró hondo antes de correr el cerrojo. No había entrado en aquella habitación desde que la obligaron a ponerse el hábito de novicia.

Al abrir la puerta vio que junto al hastial se encontraba la cama que había sido de sus padres y que estaba utilizando Jasper. Sobre las sábanas revueltas había una túnica verde y una camisa de lino blanco.

Un movimiento a su izquierda captó su atención.

¡Jasper! Estaba junto a un aguamanil, desnudo hasta la cintura y con una toalla en la mano. Él se volvió.

—¡Oh! —Alice se fijó en su torso musculoso cubierto de vello varonil. Medio desnudo parecía más grande y más desconcertante. Ella deseaba seguir mirándolo, pero la timidez hizo que desviara la mirada hacia la cama.

—Lo siento. Sir Peter me dijo que habías ordenado que subieran aquí las pertenencias de Bella. No pensé que estarías…

—Me iré enseguida —dijo Jasper—. ¿Me puedes pasar esa toalla?

Sobre la cama deshecha había un pedazo de tela blanca. Ella lo lanzó en su dirección.

Después de secarse, Jasper se puso una camisa limpia que sacó de un arcón de viaje que estaba contra la pared, entre el arcón de Bella y la caja fuerte de su padre.

Mirándolo de reojo, Alice vio que ya estaba vestido y se dirigió a él.

—Ésta era la habitación de mis padres —dijo ella, tratando de analizar el sentimiento que le provocaba ver a Jasper Whitlock en el mismo espacio que había visto a su padre.

¿Debía odiar a aquel extraño de Bretaña? No lo odiaba. De momento, no había demostrado que fuera un hombre cruel.

Jasper se abrochó el cinturón.

—Lo sé, y lo siento si te ofende, pero utilicé esta habitación antes de ir al convento en busca de tu hermana —se encogió de hombros—. Esta noche será tuya. Pero mañana… —se acercó a ella—. Mañana será nuestra habitación.

Alice sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso. Abrió la boca para hablar pero no consiguió pronunciar palabra. Él permaneció mirándola: alto, esbelto, rubio. Un caballero bretón. Su caballero. Sintió que se le secaba la boca. ¿Podría convertirse en un buen esposo? Por un lado, empezaba a pensar que era posible. Pero ¿cómo podía ser si era un hombre del duque William e iba a casarse con él por conveniencia? Iba a casarse con él por Emmett, y por la gente del pueblo, por la paz…

«¿Y por ti? ¿No quieres casarte por ti también?», le preguntó una vocecita en su interior. ¡No! ¡Nunca! Me caso con él por…». Cuando Alice miró a Jasper no pudo evitar fijarse en sus labios…

—Preciosos… —murmuró ella.

—¿Mmm?

—¡Oh! Nada… ¡Nada! —exclamó.

Teóricamente, Alice sabía lo que sucedía en la cama de matrimonio. ¿Cómo se lo había explicado Bella?

—Has visto cómo los sementales cubren a las yeguas…

¿Pero cómo se aplicaba eso a los humanos? Era muy ignorante en lo que se refería a lo que sucedía entre un hombre y una mujer. También sabía que algunos hombres forzaban a las mujeres. A una de las novicias del convento la habían violado y la habían enviado allí porque se había quedado embarazada, a pesar de que no había sido su culpa. Y Jasper… ¿la forzaría? Cuando contrajeran matrimonio él tendría derecho a… Y cuando un hombre forzaba a su esposa nadie consideraba que fuera una violación.

La madre Heidi les había dicho a las monjas que el amor carnal, como ella lo llamaba, sólo se aceptaba si la pareja estaba casada y tenía intención de procrear. No se podía disfrutar de la unión, ya que, si no, se convertía en pecado.

Confusa, Alice miró al hombre con el que iba a casarse al día siguiente, el hombre que le hacía sentir un intenso cosquilVlad en el estómago.

¿Y también le provocaría un intenso placer? Al día siguiente descubriría si cumplir con su deber le resultaba placentero o no. Le flaquearon las piernas. No creía que él tuviera que forzarla…

—¿Has venido a cambiarte de ropa?

—Sí… Me resultará extraño ponerme algo de color después de tanto tiempo.

Él sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

—No me importará verte sin esto —dijo Jasper, agarrándole la falda—. Por no hablar del horrible hábito con el que te vistieron en el convento —agarró la espada y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Enviaré a Esme con más agua caliente.

Al salir, corrió el cerrojo.

Cuando se quedó sola en la habitación de sus padres, Alice se sentó en la cama y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Su hermanito pequeño estaba en el piso de abajo y ella debía protegerlo. Para ello, tenía que casarse con Jasper. Además, Jasper le resultaba un hombre atractivo y le gustaba como persona. En otras circunstancias habría estado feliz de casarse con él, pero ¿cómo podrían formar un buen matrimonio si ella tenía muchas cosas que ocultarle?

Se quitó el velo y lo dobló. Jasper no debía descubrir que Emmett era su hermano. Tampoco que Edward, uno de los hombres de su padre, estaba dispuesto a derrocar al régimen del duque. Ni que Bella estaba emparejada con Edward…

Oyó que descorrían el cerrojo y vio que una joven abría la puerta. Llevaba el cabello recogido en dos trenzas y tenía unos ojos grandes y azules. Al mirarla, sonrió, y entró con una jarra llena de agua caliente.

—¿Lady Alice?

—¿Jane? —Jane era la hija del molinero y se había convertido en una atractiva mujer.

Jane entró en la habitación y Alice se acercó para abrazarla.

—Oh, Jane, me alegro de veros. Jane dejó la jarra y la abrazó también.

—Nosotros también nos alegramos de veros, Lady Alice. Os necesitamos —bajó el tono de voz —. Los francos me dan miedo… A todos nos dan miedo.

—No hay motivo para tenerles miedo —dijo Alice—. No os harán daño.

—Rezo para que tengáis razón. Pero sin nuestros hombres…

—No os harán daño. Sir Jasper no lo permitirá. Ahora somos su pueblo, y es su deber protegernos.

—¿De veras?

—Estoy segura de ello.

Jane se mordió el labio inferior.

—Si vos lo decís —miró hacia el lavatorio—. Sir Jasper me pidió que os subiera agua caliente —sonrió—. Al menos eso es lo que entendí. No habla muy bien inglés, ¿verdad?

—Sois muy amable… Gracias. Y no, su inglés no es muy bueno, pero está aprendiendo.

Jane se acercó al lavatorio, abrió el postigo y tiró el agua que Jasper había utilizado antes de echar el agua limpia que había llevado.

—Intentó sacar a Marie de la iglesia para que le tradujera, pero Marie no aceptó. Ella ha pedido que alguien la escolte hasta el convento… Dice que ocupará vuestro lugar. Aunque ella es franca también, se niega a hablar con ellos. Ese es uno de los motivos por los que yo tenía miedo. Pensaba que si Marie no quería saber nada de ellos era porque son malvados.

—El miedo es contagioso —murmuró Alice.

—Sí, puede que sí —Jane se encogió de hombros—. En cualquier caso, Carlisle ha regresado con el carro arreglado y sir Jasper y su amigo… El otro caballero…

—¿Sir Peter?

—Sí… Ése. Están hablando con Carlisle —se rió Jane—. O mejor dicho, lo están intentando. Son muy divertidos cuando hablan.

Alice sacó un vestido del arcón de su hermana. Era un vestido azul de estambre fino, con puntillas de seda y encajes de color crema en el cuello, y tenía un cinturón trenzado a juego. También sacó un par de medias nuevas y una combinación de hilo. «Cielos», pensó Alice. La ropa de Bella era tan bonita que seguro que ponérsela era inmoral…

—Necesitaréis una doncella —dijo Jane, y se acercó a la cama para retirar las sábanas—. Él dijo que la necesitaríais. Al menos, eso es lo que creo que intentaba decir. ¿Podría ser vuestra doncella, lady Alice?

—¿Mmm? —Alice preguntó abstraída, pensando en si a Jasper le gustaría verla con aquella ropa.

El olor a lavanda invadía la habitación y Alice pensó que Bella debía de haber colocado flores secas entre la ropa del arcón. Bella. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Dónde estaba Bella? ¿Podría ser feliz con Edward? ¿Él cuidaría de ella? Confusa por sus emociones, Alice se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Deseaba gritar.

Jane continuaba hablando mientras abría el armario de la ropa de cama.

—Esme me ha dicho que cambie las sábanas —dijo Jane—. Oh, decidme que puedo ser vuestra doncella, lady Alice. Marie se marchará al convento, así que ella no podrá ser. Y Esme tiene mucho que hacer, encargándose de los bebés y del fortín.

—No estoy segura de qué hacer con una doncella.

—Oh, pero ¡debéis tener una! Sé que sólo soy la hija del molinero, y que hay muchas cosas que no sé acerca de cómo ser la doncella de una dama, pero puedo aprender. Quiero aprender. Por favor, lady Alice… Dejadme ser vuestra doncella —la miró a los ojos—. Me gustaría más que mover los sacos de grano para mi padre durante toda la vida.

—Eso es ser sincera —dijo Alice—. Y puesto que considero que mover sacos de grano no es un trabajo para una chica, acepto, seréis mi doncella. Parece que ninguna de las dos sabemos lo que eso conlleva, así que aprenderemos juntas.

—Gracias, lady Alice, no os arrepentiréis.

—Seguro que no. Primero dejadme que os ayude con esa cama y con el desastre que ha dejado sir Jasper y, después, me ayudaréis a cambiarme de ropa. Es hora de que regrese a la cocina para ver si alguno de vuestros hermanos tiene dotes de cocinero.

**Ya llegaron a casa y Alice, conoció a su pequeño hermanito jeje esperemos a ver como sigue la cosa… no sabemos si Jasper confía en ella… mmmm… vio a Jazz casi como dios lo trajo al mundo, uuuuh ¿Qué se espera en la boda? Alice esta que se le cuecen las habas aunque lo niegue y Jasper tambien aunque lo niegue jeje**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen **

_**La Novicia Inocente**_

Capítulo 7

Alice no se había olvidado de que le había prometido a Edmund que le echaría un vistazo a su pierna herida. Cuando terminó de cambiarse de ropa, lo mandó buscar y le pidió que la esperara en el jardín. De ese modo, podría aprovechar la última luz del día.

El aire era frío y, al salir, Alice se puso la capa azul de Jasper sobre los hombros. Cuando se sentó en un banco junto a Edmund vio que Jasper salía de la armería con sir Peter y regresaba hacia el fortín.

—Malditos demonios —murmuró Edmund al ver a los dos caballeros—. Me quitaron las armas, incluso mi puñal. Un guardaespaldas sin puñal. Me siento desnudo, desprotegido.

—Estáis vivo, Edmund, y eso es una bendición —murmuró Alice, antes de colocarle la pierna sobre sus rodillas para quitarle la venda—. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que os la rompisteis?

—No lo recuerdo.

—¿Me parece que dijisteis que fue antes de la batalla de Hastings?

—Debió de ser así. De otro modo habría acompañado a vuestro padre y a Felix.

—Ya debería estar curada —le retiró la tablilla y le palpó la pierna—. ¿Es este hueso?

—Sí —dijo con una mueca.

—¿Os duele cuando dobláis la rodilla? Edmund asintió.

Alice lo observó doblar la pierna. Parecía que el hueso había soldado bastante bien y que no había perdido movimiento.

Con cuidado, Edmund puso el pie en el suelo. Alice se puso en pie y le ofreció el brazo.

—Vamos, intentad cargar el peso en esa pierna.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. He de ver cómo lo hacéis, si no, ¿cómo podría ayudaros?

Edmund obedeció y cargó el peso en la pierna herida.

—¡Santo cielo! Es una agonía —se dejó caer en el banco.

Alice frunció el ceño. Algo no iba bien. Se había hecho una fractura limpia y estaba bien soldada…

—No debería doleros tanto, Edmund. No después de todo este tiempo. No sé qué sucede. ¿Quizá necesitéis descansar más tiempo? Será mejor que vuelva a poneros esto —le dijo, y agarró las vendas—. Usad las muletas, pero prueba a cargar el peso de vez en cuando. La semana que viene te la volveré a mirar —sonrió.

—Gracias —dijo Edmund, pero no sonrió. Ella se disponía a levantarse, pero Edmund la sujetó.

—No os vayáis todavía —dijo él—. Hay algo que debemos solucionar ahora que esos bastardos no nos oyen.

—¿Edmund?

—Hemos de sacar a Emmett de aquí.- Alice arqueó una ceja.

—No debe quedarse en Brandon —dijo él—. No cuando el lugar está lleno de bastardos. Hemos de sacarlo.

—¿Fuera? No, Edmund. Es muy pequeño. Debe quedarse aquí, con Esme.

—¿Creéis que aquí está a salvo?

—Sí… No… No lo sé —Alice lo agarró de la mano—. Pero necesita una nodriza. Y no creo que sir Jasper vaya a hacerle daño, si es a lo que os referís.

—¿Que no le hará daño? ¿Creéis que un hombre que viene a invadir unas tierras perdonará al heredero del lugar? ¿Cómo podéis decir eso cuando la mitad del sur de Inglaterra está destrozada?

—¿La mitad del sur de Inglaterra? —se estremeció—. ¿Qué queréis decir?

Edmund la miró a los ojos.

—No finjáis que no lo sabéis.

—Edmund, no lo sé. He estado metida en un convento durante los últimos cuatro años. La madre Heidi nos ha tenido en la ignorancia. Contádmelo, por favor.

—Después de la batalla de Hastings, el duque William pensaba que llegaría a Londres sin encontrarse resistencia. Pero se equivocó.

—¿De veras?

—Sí. Y en represalia, el bastardo incendió y atacó todos los pueblos por los que pasó. Violó a las mujeres, asesinó a los niños…

Alice se llevó la mano a la boca.

—¡No! No, Edmund.

—¡Sí! ¡Os estoy contando la verdad! No fue como en Winchester. En las cercanías de Londres incluso quemaron el grano de los graneros, y mataron a los animales para asegurarse de que si alguien escapaba muriera de hambre. Alice, William de Normandía no quedará contento hasta que haya eliminado a cada sajón de Inglaterra.

—Jasper no es así —dijo Alice, obligándose a hablar con tranquilidad. Edmund resopló.—No lo es. Emplead el cerebro, Edmund. No os mató, ¡simplemente os desarmó! Vos habríais hecho lo mismo en su lugar. Jasper no ha hecho daño a nadie en Brandon, ni siquiera a los perros de mi padre cuando se lanzaron a por él. Y no hará daño a Emmett. Lo sé.

—¡Sois tonta! Estúpida, ciega… Mujer —la agitó—. Jasper Whitlock quiere las tierras. Emmett es el heredero de vuestro padre. ¡Pensad, Alice, pensad! Enfrentaos a la verdad. Ese hombre es franco. Ha matado para llegar hasta aquí, y matará para quedarse.

—No matará a Emmett… ¡Es un bebé! Un bebé que no puede heredar hasta dentro de muchos años.

Edmund la miró de nuevo como si hubiera comprendido lo que pasaba.

—¡Estáis enamorada de él!

—No lo estoy. ¡Apenas lo conozco!

—Sí, lo estáis. Queréis casaros con él. Debería haberlo sabido cuando entrasteis con él a caballo, como si fuerais una prostituta, sonriéndole, hablando en su idioma…

—También es mi idioma. Mi madre era normanda, ¿u os habéis olvidado?

—¡No sois más que una colaboradora! —se fijó en su capa—. Esto os lo dio él, ¿no es así?

—Sí, pero… —Alice negó con la cabeza—. Edmund, por favor, no. Esta no es la manera.

Edmund acercó su rostro al de ella.

—Os equivocáis. Es la manera. Emmett no debería vivir entre asesinos.

Maurice Espinay y Geoffrey de León salieron al jardín y Edmund se calló al verlos. Esperó a que entraran en los establos y continuó.

—Sacaré a Emmett de aquí —murmuró.

—¡No! Edmund, no tenéis derecho a hacer eso.

—Soy fiel a la casa de Wessex —dijo él—. Igual que era vuestro padre.

—Wessex ya ha entrado en decadencia —susurró Alice— Edmund, he visto el cuartel normando en Winchester, y sería una locura que os enfrentarais a ellos, sobre todo ahora que el rey Harold ha muerto y su familia ha sido dispersada. No sois realista.

—Me alegro de que vuestro padre haya muerto y de que no pueda oíros hablar así —dijo Edmund—. Y me alegro también de que Edward no pueda oíros. Él está luchando por la causa sajona, tratando de recaudar dinero y de preparar a las tropas para la batalla final.

—Edmund, no quiero discutir con vos, pero Edward y vos os equivocáis. La causa está perdida. Sería mejor que nos aliásemos con esos hombres. ¿No os dais cuenta? Si al encontrarse resistencia en Londres y en el sur han reaccionado de esa manera despiadada, que nos enfrentemos aquí sólo servirá para causar más dolor y más muertes. ¿Eso es lo que deseáis para la gente de Wessex? ¿Queréis que destrocen sus tierras también?

Edmund agarró las muletas.

—Quizá la causa no esté tan perdida como creéis.

—¿Qué queréis decir?

—Ya lo veréis.

—Hay algo más, ¿verdad? Sabéis algo más. Edmund, ¿qué…?

—Pronto lo descubriréis.

—¡Contádmelo!

—Ya he hablado demasiado. No sois más que una mujer. Y lleváis tanto tiempo fuera del mundo que no podéis comprender.

Alice apretó los puños, pero Edmund continuó muy serio. Para mantener la paz, ella se mordió la lengua.

Así que aquella tarde, Alice tenía una preocupación más en su cabeza. ¿Estaría Edmund preparando una revuelta? ¿Quién más estaría implicado en ella? Se dirigió a la cocina para ayudar a Brian Herfu con Harold y Cari. A la hora de la cena, todos los vecinos del pueblo se congregaron en el fortín. Al ver el rostro de tanta gente conocida, Alice tuvo que pestañear para contener las lágrimas. Cuando su padre vivía, sólo se reunían todos para las grandes ocasiones. Era cierto que la mesa estaba dividida. Por un lado estaban los hombres de Jasper y, por otro, la gente del pueblo. Pero, al menos, francos y sajones compartirían comida rajo el mismo techo. Era un buen comienzo. ¿Sería el principio de la paz?

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? —le susurró a Jasper, mientras el padre Aelfric pedía silencio para empezar a bendecir la mesa.

—¿Mmm?

—Reunir a todos los vecinos aquí.

—El padre Aelfric les ha contado lo de nuestro compromiso matrimonial. Han venido a verte —la miró a los ojos—. Te honran, y harán lo que les digas.

Después de la oración, Jasper la agarró de la mano y la ayudó a sentarse. Cuando él se sentó a su lado, sus muslos se rozaron.

Alice se retiró el velo una pizca y, cuando se disponía a moverse para separarse, él le apretó la muñeca con delicadeza.

—Te necesito a mi lado —le murmuró—. Ellos también. Si actuamos en armonía, será mejor para todos.

¿Era una amenaza? ¿Qué le haría Jasper a la gente del pueblo si ella no lo apoyaba?

—El color azul te queda muy bien —murmuró él, sorprendiéndola—. Me alegro de que por fin te hayas quitado el hábito —se llevó su mano a los labios.

Alice sintió un nudo en el estómago. Un simple beso había bastado para que se pusiera nerviosa. ¿Cómo lo conseguía?

Alice se percató de que el resto de la gente se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido. Al otro lado de la mesa estaba Esme, tranquila. Jane soltó una risita y le dio un codazo a su madre en las costillas. Wat sonreía. Y ella no miró a Edmund.

Se abrió la puerta y los asistentes se volvieron al ver entrar a Brian Herfu con una bandeja llena de pollos. Brian la dejó sobre la mesa y salió de nuevo.

Pollos asados con cebollas. A Alice se le hizo la boca agua. Al cabo de un momento se abrió la puerta de nuevo y Harold entró con un plato lleno de queso y avellanas. Más tarde, Brian regresó con una fuente llena de bollos de manzana y canela. Cari entró con unas jarras de aguamiel, otras de cerveza, y unas frascas de vino tinto.

Sir Peter suspiró de placer y agarró una frasca.

—Jasper encargó esto en Winchester para vos, lady Alice —dijo él—. Pensó que os gustaría probarlo… Es más dulce que los otros.

—Gracias —¿Jasper había comprado vino para ella?

El olor a pollo mezclado con el aroma de los bollos de manzana era delicioso.

—Brian Herfu es un buen cocinero —comentó Alice.

—Sí —dijo Jasper—. Como la mayoría de nosotros, él es algo más que un simple soldado —pinchó un pedazo de pollo y lo sirvió en un plato—. ¿Quieres un poco de salsa? —le preguntó a Alice.

—Gracias —contestó ella.

—Por favor, come —dijo él—. Yo me muero por comer algo de verdad.

—Es viernes —murmuró Alice—. Deberíamos haber servido pescado.

Jasper agarró una copa de vino y negó con la cabeza.

—Le doy gracias a Dios por este pollo. En cualquier caso, si no recuerdo mal, no deberías ni comer pescado… ¿La madre Heidi no te había impuesto el ayuno como penitencia?

—Sí, a pan y agua. Me siento culpable por comer tan bien.

—No… Eso pertenece al pasado —la miró—. Dime… ¿Te alegras de haber salido del convento?

—Sí, Jasper, me alegro mucho.

—Sólo por la comida, por supuesto —dijo él, esbozando una sonrisa.

Alice sonrió también.

—Sólo por la comida.

Él dejó la copa y dijo:

—Has de ponerme a prueba.

—¿Aprueba?

—Respecto a mi inglés. Conversaremos en inglés.

—Como desees.

Él señaló la habitación.

—Esto es Brandon Hall —dijo con un acento fuerte.

—Sí, está bien.

—Me llamo Jasper Whitlock. Soy un caballero bretón. Tú eres lady Alice de Brandon. Eres sajona y eres mi prometida. Nos casaremos mañana antes de que comience el Adviento.

—Sí, muy bien —dijo Alice, sorprendida por el progreso que había hecho.

—Carlisle y el padre Aelfric han intentado enseñarme —dijo Jasper, volviendo a hablar en francés—. Lo ves, igual que Herfu, no sólo soy un simple soldado, también tengo facilidad para los idiomas.

—Ya lo veo.

—Ahora, aquí es donde necesito tu ayuda —continuó él—. ¿Cómo se dice espero que nuestro matrimonio sea exitoso?

«Exitoso», pensó ella. «No feliz, sino exitoso». Aun así, ella repitió la frase en inglés.

Jasper repitió sus palabras.

—Muy bien —dijo ella, reconociendo que él tenía gran capacidad.

Jasper miró hacia el lugar de la mesa donde Edmund estaba sentado comiéndose un muslo.

—¿Y cómo se dice: no toleraré que nadie sea desleal, independientemente de que sean siervos o soldados o… —la miró de nuevo y añadió—, o incluso mi esposa?

Alice alzó la barbilla. ¿Habría oído la conversación que ella había tenido con Edmund? ¿La había comprendido? «Tranquila, Alice. Eso no es posible. Jasper estaba muy lejos y Edmund había hablado bajito.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó él—. ¿Cómo se dice eso en tu idioma?

Alice contestó de forma apresurada y él repitió sus palabras.

«No tolerará que nadie sea desleal», pensó ella, atragantándose con un pedazo de carne.

Agarró la copa de vino y probó un poco. Era cierto que era dulce, pero Alice apenas podía apreciarlo. Sentía que tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar, con tantos secretos y cosas que ocultar.

Después de la batalla de Hastings ¿cómo podría ser que lady Alice de Brandon y sir Jasper Whitlock tuvieran un matrimonio exitoso? ¿Cómo podría ser su fiel esposa?

—¿Lady Alice? —Jasper la llamó acariciándole el brazo.

—¿Sí? —contestó ella.

—¿Hay algo que te inquiete?

—Sí —admitió ella.

Él colocó su mano sobre la de ella.

—¿Estás pensando en mañana? —preguntó él, y miró a Brian Herfu para que retirara los platos. Al otro lado de la mesa, Harold y Cari se pusieron en pie y empezaron a recoger.

—Yo… —Alice pensó en algo que pudiera decir sin comprometer a nadie—. ¿Dónde dormirá la gente esta noche?

Jasper le apretó la mano.

—¿Eso es todo lo que te preocupa? Creí que… —negó con la cabeza—. No importa. Supongo que dormirán aquí, ¿no?

—¿Sajones junto a francos? No les gustará.

Jasper retiró la mano y se echó hacia atrás. Santo cielo, él pensaba que hablaba sobre su matrimonio. Ella lo miró de reojo. Su expresión era distante, pero parecía dolido. ¿Era posible que tuviera ese poder sobre él? No, sólo había herido su orgullo…

—Dime, cuando llegaste aquí, ¿cuánta gente de nuestro pueblo dormía aquí?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No mucha. Pero no sabría decirte puesto que yo ocupé la habitación de arriba.

A su otro lado, Peter se movió en el banco. No había parado de mirar a Jane, que estaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa. Él dejó la copa en la mesa y le guiño un ojo. Jane se sonrojó. Sir Peter sonrió.

—Yo veo una sajona con la que no me importaría dormir.

—¡Sir Peter! —exclamó Alice. Ella sabía muy bien lo que había hecho sir Peter cuando se ausentó del palacio de Winchester y no estaba dispuesta a que tratara a las mujeres de Brandon de forma parecida. Se disponía a decírselo, pero Jasper la tranquilizó con la mano.

—No, Peter —dijo él—. Esa chica no es para ti.

Peter miró a Jane de nuevo. Jane sonrió tímidamente. Su miedo a los recién llegados parecía haberse desvanecido.

—¿No? —preguntó sir Peter, sin dejar de mirar a Jane—. Pues tendrás que decírselo a ella. Esa muchacha lleva mirándome toda la tarde.

Alice se enojó. Sir Peter no estaba equivocado. Ella misma había visto que Jane lo había estado mirando. ¿Es que no tenía sentido común? Alice debía advertirle del peligro que entrañaba emplear esas artimañas con hombres como sir Peter Asculf.

—Sir Peter —dijo ella—. Jane es muy joven. Sólo tiene catorce años.

—Es encantadora. Mi hermana Elizabeth se casó a los trece años —dijo él.

—No creo que estéis pensando en casaros con Jane, sir Peter. Dejadla en paz.

Peter se encogió de hombros.

—Como deseéis —colocó la mano sobre su corazón y miró a Jane. Después, con expresión anhelante, negó con la cabeza.

Jane se puso colorada y volvió la cabeza. Jasper soltó una carcajada.

—¡No tiene gracia! —dijo Alice, y lo agarró de la manga—. La dejará en paz, ¿no es así?

—Tranquila. Ya lo ha dicho. Y Peter es un hombre de palabra.

—Bien, porque si no es así, Jane puede dormir conmigo.

—Lady Alice —dijo sir Peter, con picardía en la mirada—. El honor de vuestra doncella está a salvo. Puedo ver que es inocente. Dormiré en este lado de la estancia, con nuestros hombres. Jasper podrá vigilarme.

—¿De veras?

—De veras.

—La gente del pueblo puede instalarse al final de la estancia, detrás de la cortina.

—¿Y a quién pondrás al mando? —preguntó Jasper —. ¿A Edmund o a Carlisle?

—A Carlisle.

—Muy bien. Carlisle puede ocuparse de todo lo necesario para dormir.

Capítulo 13

Alice subió por las escaleras con un candil en la mano. Era media noche y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos pero, al menos, los habitantes de Brandon estaban instalados para pasar la noche.

Harold y Cari habían elegido dormir en los establos, Edmund y Wat se habían marchado y los habitantes del pueblo habían regresado a sus casas. De los sajones, sólo los criados habían elegido quedarse en el fortín. Esme, Carlisle, Jane y los dos bebés se instalaron detrás de la cortina que separaba el dormitorio, dejando la zona de la chimenea a Jasper y a sus hombres.

Antes de dirigirse al piso de arriba, Alice había dormido a su hermano en brazos. Emmett se había despertado porque tuvieron que mover su canasto mientras preparaban las camas y Esme aprovechó el momento para decirle a Alice:

—Lady Alice, siempre tuvisteis buena mano con los bebés.

Alice tomó a su hermano en brazos con naturalidad y nadie sospechó que fuera su hermana. Después de tenerlo un rato en brazos y de prometerle que siempre lo querría, se lo devolvió a Esme y se fue a su habitación.

En la buhardilla habían encendido dos braseros y una vela. Alice apagó el candil y se calentó las manos delante de uno de los braseros antes de sentarse en la cama.

No había imaginado que disfrutaría de tantas comodidades… ¿Lo habría preparado Jasper pensando en ella?

Estaba cansada.

Se quitó el velo y se soltó el cabello. Dejó el cinturón sobre el arcón de Bella y se quitó el vestido azul. Retiró las colchas y se metió en la cama vestida con las medias y la ropa interior. Sus pies se toparon con una piedra caliente. «Qué delicia», pensó. «Gracias, Jane».

Al cabo de unos momentos, Alice estaba tan a gusto como cuando se despertó entre los brazos de Jasper. ¿Había sido aquella mañana?

¿Y Jasper estaría pasando frío en el piso de abajo?

Bostezó y continuó pensando. Por fin estaba en casa, pero todo había cambiado. No estaba ni su madre, ni su padre, ni Felix, ni Bella. Y había normandos por todos lados. La imagen de los ojos de Jasper invadió su cabeza. El nuevo señor feudal de Brandon. ¿De veras iba a casarse con él? ¿De veras iban a celebrar la boda al día siguiente?

Alice despertó al oír la risa de una mujer en el piso de abajo. Esme.

Sonriendo por haber disfrutado de una noche de buen descanso, se desperezó en la cama.

Abajo, Jane estaba cantando una nana y se reía de vez en cuando.

Alice se sentó en la cama y miró la habitación. Ya no volvería a pasar la noche en una celda deprimente, sino que a partir de esa noche compartiría aquella habitación grande con Jasper Whitlock, un bretón que ni siquiera hablaba su idioma correctamente.

Su arcón de viaje estaba contra la pared, donde Jane lo había dejado después de ordenarle la ropa. ¿Sólo llevaba un arcón de viaje? Su cota de malla y su yelmo debían de estar guardados en la armería, junto a su espada.

Después de lavarse, Alice se puso el vestido azul de Bella y se dirigió al piso de abajo.

Esme estaba cambiándole el pañal de tela a Emmett y Jane estaba en la puerta con Rosalie en brazos, mirando lo que sucedía en el jardín.

—Jane, ¿Qué sucede?

—Es Lufu, lady Alice. Ha regresado al amanecer y sir Jasper ha hablado con ella. Ha sido bastante severo con ella, según lo que he entendido. La ha castigado en el cepo y su sargento acaba de ordenarle al cocinero que le tire bazofia.

—¿Qué? Déjame ver.

Jane se echó a un lado y Alice comprobó que lo que le había contado era cierto. Lufu estaba atrapada en el cepo que había en mitad del prado. Alice apretó los puños. El cepo era un castigo humillante que se empleaba habitualmente, aunque no era de los peores. Pero ella esperaba que…

—¡Santo cielo!

—¡Lady Alice! —exclamó Jane, mirándola con asombro.

Normalmente, Alice nunca blasfemaba. Pero era cierto que Alice confiaba en que el nuevo señor feudal de Brandon fuera un nombre más moderado, y estaba decepcionada. Apretando los puños y deseando que lo que estaba viendo fuera irreal, miró a Lufu.

Tenía el rostro sucio y mojado por las lágrimas. Llevaba la falda levantada hasta las rodillas, y los tobillos y las muñecas bloqueados por el cepo. Tenía un agujero en las medias y su velo no estaba por ningún sitio.

A su alrededor había pieles de verduras, trozos de pan duro, huesos de pollo y otras basuras.

Sufriendo por ella, Alice agarró a Jane del brazo.

—Sir Jasper no ha pegado a Lufu, ¿verdad? —sintió un nudo en el estómago al pensar que el hombre con el que iba a casarse podría haber hecho algo así.

Jane negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero ha ordenado que se quede allí toda la mañana. Después se lavará y ayudará a Brian con el festín de tu boda.

Apretando los dientes, Alice salió al jardín para acercarse a Lufu.

—¿Lufu? —la llamó, arrugando la nariz al sentir el apestoso olor a basura.

Lufu levantó la cabeza. En el pelo tenía una cascara de huevo.

—¿Lady Alice? Habéis crecido.

—Sí.

—¿Habéis venido a quedaros?

—Sí.

—¿Y vais a casaros con ese bretón?

—Sí, es un caballero.

—Pero es el nuevo señor feudal de Brandon.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—¿Habéis venido a liberarme? —preguntó Lufu.

—No, lo siento —dijo Alice con dulzura. Pero intentaría que la liberaran, sin duda.

—¡Pero lady Alice! —Lufu rompió a llorar.—¡Ese sargento es extranjero! ¿Qué derecho tiene a…?

—Derecho de armas —dijo Alice, tratando de disimular su rabia para calmar a la chica—. Y puesto que eso no es discutible, será mejor que nos sometamos a él —se puso de cuclillas y bajó el tono de voz—. Escucha, Lufu. Puede que esto os resulte difícil de comprender pero yo confiaba en que Jasper Whitlock fuera un señor feudal igual de bueno que mi padre. Puede que sea verdad. Puede que incluso sea mejor.

—¿Mejor?

—No os ha azotado, ¿verdad? Mi padre lo habría hecho.

—No, no lo habría hecho. Charlie no lo habría hecho.

—No os engañéis. ¡Claro que lo habría hecho! A mí me envió al convento cuando yo… —no terminó la frase—. Este castigo no es del todo inmerecido. Habéis de saber que incumplisteis vuestros deberes. Ayer, cuando entré en la cocina… Lufu ¡en qué estado se encontraba! Ni siquiera los cerdos podrían haber comido allí —miró a su alrededor—. Todo esto ha salido de la cocina.

Lufu se sonrojó, volvió la cabeza y masculló algo.

—¿Disculpad?

—Nada. Lo siento, pero… —gimoteó y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Alice colocó la mano sobre su brazo.

—Decidme, Lufu.

—No puedo, lady Alice. ¡No puedo!- Alice sintió un nudo en el estómago. ¿Tendría que ocultarle otro secreto a Jasper?

—Tranquilizaos. Ya estáis metida en un lío, ¿por qué no lo confesáis todo? ¿Qué ocurre? -Lufu tragó saliva.

—No puedo. ¡El sargento Le Blanc me cortaría la mano!

—¿La mano? No creo —sonrió Alice —. Necesitamos un cocinero con dos manos.

—Lo hará. O al menos eso es lo que dijo Edmund.

—¿Edmund? ¿Qué sabe Edmund de lo que piensa el sargento?

—Tanto como vos sabéis de vuestro prometido. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que lo conocéis? ¿Un par de días?

—Lufu, ninguno de ellos os cortará la mano —dijo Alice—. Sé que no lo harán.

Lufu se estremeció y susurró.

—Pero es el castigo que se impone por robar.

—¿Por robar? Lufu, ¿qué habéis…?

—Una pieza de tocino. La escondí. Después de que ellos entraran por primera vez. Iba a llevarla a la casa de Gunni, en el valle.

—¿Gunni?

—Mi hombre. Es pastor. Su refugio de verano está en el valle. Él se fue allí cuando llegaron los extranjeros. Pensé que la carne sajona debía de ser para los hombres sajones. Pero ahora… Si sir Jasper va a ser el señor feudal, ¡me cortará la mano!

—No lo hará. Quizá no sea necesario que se entere de que os llevasteis el tocino, pero debéis decirme dónde lo habéis escondido.

—¿Hablaréis con él?

—Lo haré. Siempre y cuando prometáis no descuidar vuestro trabajo en el futuro.

—No lo haré, Lady Alice. ¡Nunca más! ¡Lo prometo!

—Decir que la armería de Charlie es decepcionante, sería poco —dijo Jasper.

Peter asintió.

Jasper observó el armamento sajón que Maurice había desplegado sobre un banco: escudos oxidados, espadas en mal estado, varias flechas y un par de arcos deteriorado. Suspirando, Jasper miró a Peter. Le lanzó un arco a su amigo y agarró el otro. Sin decir palabra, empezaron a encordarlos.

Un poco más tarde, Jasper agarró una de las flechas y salió al exterior.

—¡Santo Cielo! —dijo él, enojado por el mal estado en el que se encontraba el arma.

—¿No va bien? —murmuró Peter, y apuntó con su arco hacia el jardín.

—Con esto no mataríamos a un buey aunque estuviera a cinco pasos de aquí —dijo Jasper.

—Mmm —para probar la potencia de su arco, Peter apuntó hacia el tejado.

Alice volvió la esquina y salió corriendo hacia ellos. Al verla, Jasper sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón. Cuando llegó a su lado, comprobó que estaba furiosa.

Jane dobló la esquina y también corrió hacia ellos. La chica miró a Peter mientras él apuntaba hacia el tejado y chilló.

Peter sonrió y bajó el arco.

—Os pido disculpas, querida Jane.

—Mi padre nunca permitió que se dispararan armas de ninguna clase cerca del fortín, a no ser que fuera una emergencia —dijo Alice—. Decía que los accidentes suceden cuando uno menos se lo espera.

Jasper no podía discutir al respecto. Ella estaba jadeando y él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mirarla a la cara y no fijarse en sus pechos. El vestido azul que llevaba realzaba su figura mucho más que el hábito del convento.

Alice lo miró fijamente con sus ojos azules.

—El campo de tiro está detrás de los establos, Jasper. Nosotras estamos justo en la línea de fuego.

—Está plagado de ovejas —dijo Jasper—. En cualquier caso, no estabais en la línea de fuego porque no íbamos a disparar. Las flechas no están en condiciones y los arcos no se pueden tensar —señaló hacia la puerta—. Esperaba encontrar algo que mereciera la pena salvar aquí dentro.

Alice avanzó unos pasos y entró en la armería.

—Mi padre se llevaría las mejores armas para apoyar al rey Harold —Alice agarró una punta de flecha y tocó la punta con el dedo—. Supongo que mi padre armaría a todos los guardas que pudiera —dijo ella con rabia.

—Sí —dijo Jasper. Tenía que sacarla de allí. Una armería no era lugar para una novia en su día de boda y no quería discutir con ella—. ¿Deseabas hablar conmigo?

—Sí, sobre Lufu.

—¿La chica que Le Blanc ha metido en el cepo?

—¿El sargento la ha puesto allí?

—Sí.

—Pero creía que tú…

—Intenté razonar con la chica, pero puesto que seguías acostada y no podías hacer de intérprete no conseguimos entendernos —se encogió de hombros—. Dejé que Le Blanc decidiera el castigo.

—¿Me culpas a mí de que tu hombre la haya metido en el cepo?

—Nada de eso. Sólo te cuento lo que ha sucedido.

—Entonces, ¿no ordenaste que la metieran allí?

—No, pero diré que no cuestioné la decisión de Le Blanc —se acercó a ella y colocó un dedo rajo su barbilla—. ¿Quieres que la libere?

—Por favor —dijo ella—. Lufu está arrepentida. Quiere rectificar sus errores —se retiró de su lado y se acercó a la puerta para ver la posición del sol—. Es casi medio día. Si la liberas ahora, podrá ayudar a Brian con la comida.

Alice Brandon estaba tan hermosa con la ropa de su hermana que él deseó besarla. Sin embargo, su mirada todavía contenía una pizca de rabia. Pensó en agarrarla de la mano, pero se contuvo. Aquél no era el momento ni el lugar, y menos cuando Peter lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa y los hijos del molinero estaban muy cerca, en los establos.

—Podrían utilizar una pieza de tocino para darle sabor. Es decir, si te gusta el tocino ahumado —dijo Alice, mirándolo expectante.

—¿Una pieza de tocino? ¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?

—He encontrado una pieza de tocino. Lufu quiere usarla para la cena de nuestra boda, si te parece bien.

Él no podía resistirse más. ¿Qué había de malo en ello? Estaban a punto de casarse. Cuando la agarró de la mano tuvo el placer de verla sonrojar.

Peter resopló. Jasper guió a Alice de nuevo hasta el interior de la armería, lejos de los ojos de los curiosos. Ella seguía sujetando la punta de flecha. Con cuidado, él se la retiró y la dejó sobre el banco de trabajo.

—¿Creía que no había carne de ningún tipo? —le acarició la mano.

—Oh. No. —sonrió Alice—. Eso pensaba yo, pero esta mañana… Ha salido a la luz.

—¿A la luz? ¿Dónde?

—La habían puesto a buen recaudo.

Jasper lo comprendió todo. Lufu. Eso era lo que habían estado hablando al lado del cepo. Y Alice… La mirada de Alice indicaba que no quería que Lufu siguiera castigada. Él tampoco. Una sajona resentida no ayudaría a su causa. —Puedes ordenar que la liberen —dijo él, sin soltarle la mano—. Siempre y cuando estés segura de que no envenenará a mis hombres.

—No lo hará —dijo ella—. Lufu solía ser buena cocinera. Espero que no haya cambiado. Si mi gente aprende que puede confiar en ti, te servirán bien.

«Mi gente». Otra vez estaba dejando claro que estaban divididos. «Mi gente», había dicho. «No tu gente», aunque el nuevo gobernador de Inglaterra los hubiera puesto a su cargo. Alice Brandon estaba a punto de convertirse en Alice Whitlock, pero ¿llegaría el momento en que no hubiera diferencia entre ellos?

Permanecieron junto a la puerta de la armería mirándose el uno al otro y, aunque ella intentó retirarse. Jasper trató de buscar una excusa para mantenerla a su lado. Tenía montones de cosas que hacer antes de que se celebrara la boda, a las tres de la tarde, pero estaba dispuesto a dejarlas para más tarde con tal de quedarse en su compañía.

—Respecto a Edmund…

—¿Edmund? Él sólo es uno de los guardaespaldas de mi padre… El más afortunado, puesto que está vivo.

Jasper la soltó.

—Desconfío de ese hombre. Espero que me lo notifiques si hace algo que pudiera ir en mi contra.

—¿Lo has desarmado?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Ha hecho algo que te haya hecho sospechar? —preguntó ella.

Jasper se cruzó de brazos.

—No, a menos que consideres sospechoso coquetear con una de las matronas del pueblo —admitió él—. Aunque supongo que su marido objetará al respecto.

Alice puso cara de asombro y miró a otro lado.

—¿Una madre con un bebé? ¿No será Esme?

—No.

—Entonces ¿quién?

—No sabría decirte. Todavía no me he aprendido el nombre de todos. Ella se encontró con él cuando venía de recoger agua del río. Vive cerca del molino, junto a la casa en ruinas.

—¡Lady Alice! —Esme dobló la esquina del fortín con Emmett en brazos. Jane iba tras ella con Rosalie en la cadera.

«Emmett. Qué nombre más extraño para un sajón», pensó Jasper. Era un nombre de origen normando. Jasper miró a Rosalie. Era extraño… Los dos bebés parecían casi de la misma edad… Jasper miró a su prometida. Había algo misterioso en todo aquello y Alice tenía algo que ver…

Esme se acercó e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Lady Alice, os necesitamos en el fortín. ¿Esta noche podríamos poner los mejores manteles que tenía vuestra madre en la mesa? No estaba segura de si os parecería bien, dadas las circunstancias.

—Ahora mismo voy —dijo Alice, y le quitó al bebé de los brazos.

—Y también está el tema de vuestro vestido —dijo Esme—. ¿Cuál os vais a poner? Ese azul es demasiado sencillo —miró a Jasper y agarró a Alice del brazo—. Debéis perdonarme, señor, pero necesito la ayuda de lady Alice. Lady Renee no habría querido que… —se sonrojó—. Lo siento, lady Alice, sé que es extraño, pero a vuestra madre le habría gustado veros vestida de princesa en el día de vuestra boda, por muy infelices que fueran las circunstancias —miró a Jasper—. Necesito tomarle las medidas para poder arreglar la ropa de su hermana —Esme tiró de Alice—. ¿Vendréis? No podemos arreglárnoslas sin vos.

—He de irme —dijo Alice, estrechando al bebé contra su cuerpo.

Jasper asintió.

—Hasta las tres en punto. Nos veremos en la puerta de la iglesia.

Centrada en el bebé, Alice murmuró una afirmación y siguió a Esme de regreso al fortín.

**¿Qué tramara Edmund?... ¿ya se casaran?...**

**Ay ya va ser el bodorrio jeje… sigo pensando que se trae Edmund ¿y donde demonios se metió Bella con Edward? Mmmm… ojala y todo salga bien…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Carol Townend solo adapto.**

_**La Novicia Inocente**_

Capítulo 8

Alice dejó a Jane a cargo de los bebés y acompañó a Esme a la buhardilla. Sobre la cama había un vestido de seda de damasco de color granate y un corpiño escotado.

—Oh, no, esto es demasiado fino para mí.

—¡Tonterías!

Esme también había encontrado un velo de color crema a juego con el vestido y un par de zapatos de cuero negro.

Al verlos, Alice se quitó las botas y se los probó.

—¡Me quedan bien! Oh, Esme, mirad que suave es la piel.

Esme puso una cálida sonrisa.

—Diría que son mejores que los que habéis tenido en mucho tiempo.

—Son tan bonitos que no me gustaría estropearía caminando con ellos en el exterior.

Esme sacó una bobina de hilo de su costurero y cortó un poco de hilo.

—Quitaos el vestido, cariño, y dejad que os tome medidas para arreglaros el de seda.

—Esme, no estoy segura respecto al vestido…

—Tenéis que poneros algo, cariño, y puede ser el de seda.

Y así, al cabo de un momento, Alice estaba de pie, en ropa interior, mientras Esme le tomaba medidas.

—Sois igual de menuda que cuando nos dejasteis —dijo Esme—. Pensaba que creceríais, pero seguís teniendo la cintura más pequeña de la familia.

Alice sonrió.

—Bella es más alta que yo, así que debería ser más grande.

—Ahora, el pecho… —dijo Esme. Al ver que se sonrojaba, añadió—. No hace falta que seáis tímida conmigo —dijo ella—. ¿Quién os lavaba la ropa cuando Felix os perseguía en la pocilga? ¿Quién…? —Esme la miró de reojo—. Tanto pudor está bien en un convento, pero en una mujer casada… A él no le gustará.

Esme continuó hablando mientras le tomaba las medidas de las caderas, los brazos, las piernas… Con cada medida que tomaba, hacía un nudo en la hebra de hilo.

—Dejad que os vea con el corpiño de seda —dijo Esme, y buscó alfileres en el costurero—. Será fácil de ajustarlo por la espalda. El vestido de seda será más difícil de arreglar. Espero tenerlo listo para las tres.

—Agradezco que hagáis esto, Esme, pero no debéis preocuparos si no está terminado.

—Lo estará —dijo Esme—. Otro día podemos mirar el resto de los vestidos. También hay algunas telas en el armario. Le servirán a sir Jasper. Hay suficientes cosas para sus hombres, si es que vais a seguir la tradición de vuestra madre. Como esposa de sir Jasper, debéis aseguraros de que vuestro marido y sus hombres vayan bien vestidos. Vuestra madre le entregó a cada uno de los hombres que trabajaban para vuestro padre una túnica y unas medias nuevas.

—Sí, Esme, lo recuerdo —Alice se mordió el labio. Al ver que el corpiño era demasiado escotado, tiró de él hacia arriba para ocultar la piel que quedaba al descubierto.

—No hagáis eso, cariño —dijo Esme, retirándole las manos—. Así se estropea la caída de la falda.

—¿Esme?

—¿Mmm? —preguntó mientras se arrodillaba rara tomar la medida del dobladillo.

—Respecto al matrimonio…

—¿Sí? —continuó poniéndole alfileres.

—¿Podríais…? ¿Podríais explicarme lo que ocurre exactamente en la noche de bodas?

Esme se retiró hacia atrás y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre? Pero ¿seguro que no lo sabéis?

—Sé lo que hacen los animales, por supuesto. He visto a los perros, y a los caballos, pero ¿la gente? No puede ser así con las personas. ¿O sí?

Esme se puso en pie, agarró a Alice de la mano y la sentó en la cama.

—Imagino que la madre Heidi nunca os habló de este tema.

—No, excepto el día en que la novicia Ingrid se unió a nosotras. Entonces habló del pecado. La madre Heidi nos leyó un pasaje de la Biblia y lo interpretó para nosotras. Dijo que las mujeres sufrían al dar a luz para pagar por el pecado que habían cometido al concebir a sus hijos. También habló del amor carnal y de los pecados de la carne.

—Y pobrecita vos, ¿tenéis miedo?

—¿Miedo? No. No creo que sir Jasper vaya a hacerme daño. Al menos… Espero que no. Pero… Es doloroso, ¿Esme?

—A algunas mujeres les duele la primera vez, quizá incluso las primeras veces, pero no siempre. Carlisle no me hizo daño —suspiró—. No temáis, cariño. Sir Jasper quiere que vuestro matrimonio sea exitoso.

—¿De veras? ¿Cómo lo sabéis? Yo sólo soy lo que legitima su acceso a las tierras de mi padre.

Esme asintió.

—Estoy segura de que hay algo de eso. Pero eso no es todo. Le gustáis, cariño. He visto cómo os trata. Y con el tiempo…

—Ha estado casado antes —soltó Alice—. Creo que amaba a su esposa.

—¿De veras? Eso es bueno.

—¿Por qué?

—Si la amaba, ella le habrá enseñado a darle placer a una mujer.

¿Placer? ¿El placer carnal que la madre Heidi consideraba pecado? Sonaba interesante, pero…

Alice estaba a punto de preguntarle más cosas a Esme cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de contestar, la puerta se abrió y Edmund entró.

Sonrojándose, Alice agarró el vestido de seda granate y se cubrió el pecho.

—Edmund, ¡por favor! —Esme se puso en pie y trató de cubrir a Alice con el cuerpo—. No deberíais estar aquí!

Pero Edmund hizo caso omiso y se acercó a Alice con las muletas.

—Retrasad la boda —dijo él.

—¿Retrasarla? No puedo.

—Debéis hacerlo —Edmund cargó todo el peso en una muleta, se agachó e hizo que Alice se pusiera en pie—. ¡Debéis hacerlo!

—No, Edmund —dijo Alice—. No depende de mí. Pregúntale al padre Aelfric. Hoy es el último día que podemos casarnos antes del Adviento. Si no nos casamos ahora, tendremos que esperar hasta…

—Si retrasáis la boda un día, quizá no tengáis que casaros con él —dijo Edmund.

—¿Qué queréis decir?

—He visto a Edward —dijo Edmund—. Están haciendo cosas. Si podéis esperar un día, dos quizá… —acercó el rostro al de ella—. No necesitaréis casaros con un normando que tiene las manos manchadas de sangre sajona.

—Jasper es bretón, y el matrimonio está fijado. Os lo he dicho antes, Edmund, estáis luchando por una causa perdida. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Debéis aceptar la realidad. La vida ha cambiado. No sé lo que planeáis, pero sólo conseguiréis más muertes y más heridos. Pensad en las consecuencias que habrá para los demás antes de hacer nada.

Edmund la miró con dureza y le arrancó el vestido de seda de las manos, dejándola con el corpiño escotado. La miró de arriba abajo.

—Zorra…

—¡Edmund! —dijo Esme—. Ya es suficiente. Creo que debéis marcharos.

—Me voy. No os preocupéis —dijo Edmund. Le devolvió el vestido a Alice y se dio la vuelta para salir—. Y cuando me haya ido, quizá os arrepintáis. Lo repito… Si esta tarde os casáis con Jasper Whitlock, os arrepentiréis toda la vida de haber rechazado mi consejo. Pero, puesto que sois la hermana pequeña de Felix, os lo ofreceré una vez más. Retrasad la boda, aunque sea un solo día, y no os arrepentiréis.

—¿Qué vais a hacer, Edmund?

Pero Alice habló cuando Edmund ya había cerrado la puerta. Oyó el ruido de las muletas en la escalera y no estaba dispuesta a seguirlo vestida con un corpiño escotado.

—¿Sir Jasper?

Jasper dejó el hacha que estaba arreglando sobre el banco de la armería y levantó la vista.

—¿Maurice?

—Pensé que deberíais saberlo, ese guardaespaldas, Edmund…

—¿Sí?

—Acaba de visitar a lady Alice en la buhardilla, y no creo que haya ido a que le mire la pierna.

Jasper sintió un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Edmund ha tenido un encuentro privado con ella?

Jasper recordó el beso que Alice le había dado a Edmund el día de su llegada y suspiró.

—No, señor, no ha sido en privado. Esme estaba con ella. He entendido que estaba arreglándole un vestido, pero mi inglés… —Maurice se encogió de hombros.

—Maldita sea —dijo Jasper, mirando desde la puerta de la armería hacia la ventana de la habitación de la buhardilla. La habitación que aquella misma noche iba a compartir con ella.

—Lo siento, señor, pero me habéis dicho que os lo notificara si veía algo extraño.

—Sí, Maurice, habéis hecho bien en decírmelo. Sabía que sería inevitable tener una discusión con lady Alice, sólo que esperaba que pudiéramos aguantar hasta después de la boda.

Jasper prefería hablar con ella después de la boda porque, si se llevaban bien, tendría más posibilidades de que ella se entregara a él esa noche. No quería forzarla. Sólo quería tener la oportunidad de enseñarla a dar y obtener placer, de forma que su matrimonio no estuviera condenado al fracaso. Había problemas entre ellos, pero la manera en que ella había reaccionado cuando se besaron, hacía que él confiara en tener una oportunidad…

En la buhardilla, Esme habló después de negar con la cabeza.

—No le hagáis caso a Edmund. Puede que vuestra boda no sea perfecta, pero tendremos que hacerlo lo mejor posible.

—Espero que Edmund se dé cuenta de ello.

—Lo hará. Sus ladridos siempre fueron peores que sus mordiscos. En estos momentos está penando por sus amigos. Se siente culpable por estar vivo cuando muchos han muerto.

Alice se mordió el labio.

—Espero que tengáis razón —miró el vestido que tenía entre las manos—. Ojalá estuviera tan segura como vos, Esme. Temo que haga alguna barbaridad.

Esme le retiró el vestido de la mano y lo sacudió.

—No, cariño. Son todo bravuconerías. Incluso creo que ha podido herirse la pierna a propósito, para no tener que ir a luchar cuando llegaron los normandos.

—¡No! —exclamó Alice—. ¡Edmund era uno de los mejores guardaespaldas de mi padre! Además, habéis dicho que se siente culpable por no haber luchado…

—Bueno, quizá tengáis razón. ¿Quién sabe?

—Aunque es preocupante. Ha debido de costarle mucho subir por las escaleras con la pierna así. No lo habría hecho sólo para discutir.

Esme negó con la cabeza y no dijo nada más. Alice se disponía a recoger de nuevo el vestido cuando la puerta se abrió por segunda vez.

—¡Edmund! —Alice se dio la vuelta. ¡Jasper! Era Jasper y no Edmund quien había entrado.

Él tenía el ceño fruncido y la miraba con suspicacia. ¡Lo sabía! Jasper sabía que Edmund habia ido a hablar con ella. ¿También sabría que Edmund estaba en contacto con Edward y la resistencia? ¿Sospecharía de ella?

—Lady Alice —Jasper agachó la cabeza y la miró de arriba abajo, fijándose en el corpiño escotado y en el vestido que ella sujetaba a modo de escudo.

Esme dio un paso adelante y dijo:

—Señor, ¡no deberíais estar aquí! ¿Señor? —se acercó a él moviendo las manos para espantarlo—. Por favor, señor, no hemos terminado —dijo en inglés—. No está bien que la veáis hasta que esté vestida. Marchaos, por favor.

Alice agarró a Esme del brazo y le dijo:

—Tened cuidado, Esme.

Jasper se acercó a Alice y la miró seriamente.

—Por favor, decidle a esta mujer que me gustaría tener una conversación en privado con vos.

—Esme, ¿si no os importa dejarnos a solas? Os llamaré cuando hayamos terminado.

—No, cariño, es impropio.

—Una mujer valiente —murmuró Jasper—, pero equivocada. Por favor, dile que si no se marcha por su propio pie, la echaré yo mismo.

—Esme, ¡por favor!

Esme los miró con el ceño fruncido y salió mascullando de la habitación.

Alice apretó el vestido contra su pecho y esperó a que Jasper hablara.

—¿Es costumbre en estas tierras que las mujeres sajonas reciban a los guardaespaldas mientras se visten para su boda?

—Yo… Yo… No. Por supuesto que no.

Jasper sonrió con ironía.

—Eso pensaba. Entonces, si no te importa, ¿me podrías explicar de qué habéis estado hablando?

—Yo… Nosotros… Quiero decir… Él…

—¿Lady Alice…?

—Él no quiere que me case contigo.

—¿Eso es todo?

Ella lo miró, pero como estaba a contraluz no pudo ver bien la expresión de su rostro.

—¿Jasper?

—¿No habrá ninguna reunión planeada entre los miembros que quedan de la nobleza sajona? No tendrán planes de echarme de Brandon? ¿O de matarme, quizás?

—¿Matarte? No que yo sepa.

Él la miró durante largo rato.

—¿Me lo dirías si lo supieras, Alice? Eso es lo que me pregunto —suspiró y se colocó de espaldas a ella—. Me he dado cuenta de que deseo poder confiar en ti —susurró.

Alice sintió que algo se tensaba en su interior pero, al ver que él se mordía una uña con los dientes, la tensión se convirtió en dolor. Él estaba dolido y ella lo sabía. Deseaba confiar en ella. Pero ¿podía ser que el guerrero bretón se sintiera dolido por su culpa? No podía ser… ¿Y si no?

Ella respiró hondo y se acercó a su lado.

—¿Jasper? —le agarró la mano y se la retiró de la boca—. Eso no es una buena costumbre.

Él le agarró la mano con fuerza y esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Crees que no lo es? Entonces, puesto que eres mi prometida, haré lo posible por evitarlo —se disponía a decir algo más cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—Es Esme —dijo Alice.

—¿Es que esa mujer no tiene miedo a nada?

Alice se rió.

—Me temo que no.

—Se ha tomado en serio tus necesidades. Es una mujer entre un millón —tras besarle la mano, la soltó.

Alice observó que hizo un gesto a Esme para que entrara antes de que él saliera.

—No os ha intimidado, ¿verdad? —preguntó Esme cuando se quedaron a solas. Por segunda vez, agarró el vestido que Alice sujetaba y lo sacudió para quitarle las arrugas.

—No.

—Eso está bien. De prisa, poneos esto.

Pensativa, Alice permaneció como una estatua mientras Esme le ponía el vestido. ¿Debería avisar a Jasper si se enteraba de que alguien planeaba matarlo? Desde luego no deseaba que lo mataran. Pero si se trataba de elegir entre salvar la vida de Jasper o la vida de uno de los hombres de su padre, no sabría qué elegiría.

Esme le ajustó el dobladillo y Alice salió de su ensimismamiento para alabar el vestido.

—Sí, Esme, el vestido es precioso… Y el velo queda muy bien…

Pero, en el fondo, seguía preguntándose qué quería decir Edmund al decirle que había hablado con Edward. ¿Debería de advertírselo a Jasper? O sólo serviría para empeorar las cosas?

Esme continúo colocándole el vestido mientras el sol comenzaba a bajar. Una cosa era segura. A las tres de la tarde, cuando el sol de invierno comenzara a ocultarse, ella se uniría en santo matrimonio a Jasper Whitlock. Jamás había imaginado que llegaría ese día. El día de su boda.

Ese vestido, el vestido que su madre había bordado para su hermana, ayudaría a que su presencia la acompañara para que no se sintiera sola al pronunciar los votos. Quizá fuera un consuelo pequeño, pero importante.

Tal y como era costumbre en Inglaterra, la boda se celebraba afuera de la iglesia de madera. El rumor se había extendido entre los habitantes del pueblo y cuando Jasper llegó con Peter y sus hombres, varios sajones estaban reunidos para presenciar la ceremonia.

La entrada de la iglesia estaba engalanada con flores y plantas. Los presentes se quedaron en silencio cuando ellos se acercaron. Jasper se pasó la mano por el cabello, que Maurice le había cortado para la ocasión, y se alisó la túnica de color azul oscuro que llevaba.

—Cualquiera diría que nunca has hecho esto antes —le dijo Peter con una risita.

—¡No estoy nervioso!

—Por supuesto que no. Sólo estás dando saltitos de un pie a otro para hacer ejercicio.

Jasper frunció el ceño y miró hacia el fortín. No había hablado con Alice desde que Esme los había interrumpido y deseaba haber podido intercambiar con ella algunas palabras más, en privado.

—Llega tarde —dijo él, y giró los hombros al ver a Edmund en la puerta del fortín.

Apoyándose en las muletas, Edmund cruzó el jardín y se acercó a ellos con expresión hostil.

—Hay que vigilar a ese hombre —murmuró en voz baja para que sólo lo oyera Peter.

En ese momento, se armó un revuelo en la entrada y apareció ella.

Alice.

Jasper sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón. El vestido granate le quedaba perfecto y parecía una princesa. Llevaba el cabello oscuro recogido en dos trenzas que caían sobre sus pechos, y el velo se arrastraba a su paso. Una princesa.

Jane y Esme iban detrás con una sonrisa. Esme llevaba a su hijo en brazos y Jane al otro bebé. «Gracias a Dios que sonríen», pensó Jasper. Era la prueba de que no todos los sajones de Brandon estaban en contra de ese matrimonio.

El vestido resaltaba la cintura de Alice y la curva de su trasero. Era pura belleza y feminidad. ¿De veras iba a ser para él? Jasper notó que se le secaba la boca. María había sido muy guapa y él la había amado con locura, pero su belleza nunca le había provocado aquella sensación de anhelo.

María siempre había sido el amor de su vida él no había tenido miedo de acariciarla… Pero la belleza de Alice, su fragilidad, su inocencia, su educación sajona, ¿cómo podía confiar en ganarse su corazón?

Cuando ella se acercó por el camino de gravilla, sus miradas se encontraron. Ella sonrió con nerviosismo. Jasper tragó saliva y le tendió la mano.

—Deja de fruncir el ceño, hombre —murmuró Peter.

Jasper sonrió.

Y al instante, ella estaba a su lado. Le dio la mano y lo miró. Romero… Olía a romero. Ella llevaba un ramo de romero, laurel y lavanda.

—Sir Jasper —dijo ella, e hizo una reverencia. Él le besó el dorso de la mano.

—Lady Alice.

Miró a Peter y él llamó a la puerta de la iglesia con la empuñadura de la espada.

El padre Aelfric abrió con vestiduras de hilo oscuro.

—¿Estáis preparados, hijos míos? —preguntó. Jasper miró a Alice y se tranquilizó al ver aceptación en su mirada. Asintió mirando al padre Aelfric, y entraron bajo el arco de la iglesia.

—Lo estamos. Podéis proceder.

—Esme, ¡marchaos! —dijo Alice más tarde, mientras se reía tratando de evitar a su ayudante—. Y vos también, Jane. ¡No os necesito a ninguna!

Las tres mujeres estaban en la buhardilla. Las velas estaban encendidas e iluminaban la habitación. Sobre uno de los arcones había una jarra de vino caliente, dos copas de barro y un plato con pasteles de almendra. El vino había inundado la habitación con una exótica mezcla de aroma a canela y clavo.

La música seguía sonando en el piso inferior, donde Harold y Cari estaban tocando el tambor, Wat la flauta y Sir Peter el laúd. En general, la gente lo estaba pasando bien y Alice había visto que algunos de los hombres de Jasper habían hecho esfuerzos por comunicarse con los habitantes del pueblo sin que estos los rechazaran. Quizá conseguir la paz no fuera una locura tan grande como Edmund pensaba.

Alice se había excusado para ausentarse del lado de su marido y se había dirigido a su habitación.

Sus damas de honor la habían acompañado y trataban de desnudarla.

—¡Marchaos! ¡Soy capaz de desnudarme sola! ¡Me gustaría tener algo de privacidad! ¡Fuera!

Haciendo oídos sordos, Esme sonrió a Jane.

—Vos por la izquierda y yo por la derecha.

Alice trató de escabullirse pero Jane la atrapó. Tras el forcejeo, ambas cayeron sobre la cama.

—¡Os tengo! —dijo Jane.

Entre risas, Alice trató de liberarse, pero Esme se unió a ellas y no se lo permitió.

—Soltadme, Esme, por favor. Es como si tuviera encima un saco de harina.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y la llama de las velas titiló.

Jasper. Se había detenido en la puerta y contemplaba a las tres mujeres con una sonrisa.

Alice se sentó en la cama y trató de enderezarse el velo. Jane y Esme se apresuraron para ponerse en pie y estiraron la colcha.

—¿Jasper? —dijo Alice.

Él cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella.

—Pensaba que estabas cansada.

—¿Cansada? Oh… Sí. Estaba preparándome…

Jane se rió, Esme carraspeó y Alice deseó de corazón que Esme le hubiera explicado los deberes íntimos de una recién casada.

Si quería permanecer junto a su hermano, debía asegurarse de consumar el matrimonio. Si no lo consumaba, Jasper podía rechazarla como esposa. Tragó saliva y miró a Jasper.

Él enganchó los pulgares del cinturón. Se sentía como un extraño en su propia habitación y le temblaban las manos.

Sonrió a Jane y a Esme y dijo:

—Gracias. Podemos arreglárnoslas solos.

—Pero, señor —dijo Grudrun—, somos las damas de honor. Deberíamos desvestir…

—Habéis sido unas damas de honor estupendas —sacó la bolsa del dinero y les dio un penique de plata a cada una—. Os damos las gracias —miró a Esme fijamente y buscó las palabras adecuadas en inglés—. Vuestro bebé, Emmett, está llorando.

Esme se disponía a contestar, pero Jane la agarró de la manga y la guió hasta la puerta.

Mirándolas, Jasper ladeó la cabeza y dijo:

—¿No te parece extraño que le haya puesto un nombre normando al bebé?

Alice se puso en pie y Jasper se acercó a ella.

—¿Alice? —sonrió—. Pareces una niña a la que han pillado robando dulces.

—¿De veras?

Él la agarró de la mano y la atrajo hacia sí. Ella se resistió una pizca y no lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Alice? Mírame.

—¿Sí?

Su mirada expresaba temor.

—Sé que no nos conocemos desde hace mucho —dijo él—. No es necesario que el matrimonio sea consumado hoy —haciendo un esfuerzo, le soltó la mano y se sentó en la cama. Se quitó las botas y las tiró a un lado. Estaba quitándose el cinturón cuando ella le tocó el hombro.

—Pero, Jasper… Si no completamos el matrimonio con la unión de nuestros cuerpos, no será un matrimonio de verdad. Podría anularse.

—Eso es cierto.

—Entonces… Deberíamos…

—Si para ti es importante que consumemos el matrimonio, lo haremos —dijo él.

—Sí —dijo ella—. Es importante. Éste debe ser un matrimonio de verdad. Sólo que…

Jasper se fijó en sus labios y se preguntó si sabrían tan dulces como él recordaba.

—¿Sólo que…?

—Yo… Yo no sé qué hacer.

—No te lo enseñaron en el convento, ¿eh?

—No —contestó ella con una risita.

Él la agarró de la muñeca y esta vez no se retiró. La besó en el dedo donde llevaba el anillo y le susurró:

—Permíteme que te diga un secreto, Alice.

—¿Sí?

—Yo también estoy nervioso.

—¿De veras? ¡Pero has estado casado!- Él se pasó la mano por el cabello.

—Aun así, lo estoy.

—No lo comprendo.

—María y yo… —hizo una pausa pensando que quizá no estaba bien mencionar a su primera mujer cuando estaba a punto de consumar el matrimonio con la segunda.

—¿María y tú…?

—Nosotros nos criamos juntos y yo me enamoré de ella de forma natural. Con María el acto era…

—La amabas —dijo ella—. ¿Te pusiste nervioso con María?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Era mi primera vez. Aprendimos juntos —sonrió—. Nunca estaba nervioso con María.

Alice se acercó más a él y colocó la mano sobre su pecho.

—Estabas seguro de que te amaba. Sabías que no perderías su amor, que nunca te odiaría.

—Sí —inquieto, Jasper se retiró y se volvió hacia la jarra de vino que había sobre el arcón. Alice había dado en el clavo. Él había estado seguro de que María lo amaba.

Sirvió una copa de vino y se la entregó a Alice.

—Yo no te odiaré, Jasper —dijo ella, colocándose frente a él con la copa en la mano. Se la llevó a los labios, bebió un sorbo y se la entregó a él—. De veras, no lo haré.

—Me alegra oírlo —susurró él—, porque hace mucho que no practico —dejó la copa a un lado y atrajo a Alice hacia su cuerpo. Con cuidado, le retiró la diadema y el velo—. María murió hace dos años.

Ella lo miró asombrada.

—Sí, sólo he estado con María. Mi primera y mi última mujer.

—¿La última? ¿Quieres decir que sólo…? Es decir… Sólo… ¿Sólo con María?

Asistiendo, le acarició una trenza y notó cierta presión en la entrepierna.

—Sí, sólo con María. Hasta ahora —comenzó a deshacerle el lazo de una de las trenzas y confió en que ella no se diera cuenta de que le temblaban los dedos.

Poniéndose de puntillas, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias por decírmelo —le susurró.

Jasper masculló algo y continuó con el lazo. Alice olía a deseo, cálido y femenino. Olía a todo lo que él pensaba que había perdido. Sintió un pinchazo en cierta zona del pecho.

—¿Cómo se llama esto en inglés?

—Lazo.

—Lazo —repitió él, mientras le quitaba el de la otra trenza.

—Las velas hacen que tu cabello parezca ebano—se aclaró la garganta—. He visto tu cabello antes.

—¿De veras? —preguntó ella.

—Sí —agachó la cabeza y le olisqueó el cabello—. Lo vi cuando ayudaste a aquella mujer que estaba dando a luz. Pensé que eras bella —añadió con una sonrisa —. Demasiado bella para ser monja.

—Y ahora soy tu esposa —dijo Alice, agarrándole la mano y llevándosela a la mejilla—. Pero me pregunto…

—¿Mmm?

—Quizá sea una tontería, pero me pregunto cómo habría sido si nos hubiéramos conocido de otra manera. Si no hubieras venido con el duque William. Si mis padres todavía estuvieran vivos. Si…

—No podemos cambiar lo sucedido. Si no hubiera acompañado al duque William, nunca habría venido a Brandon, y tú seguirías en el convento —al ver que suspiraba, añadió—. Pero podemos fingir mientras estamos en nuestros aposentos. En nuestra cama. Podemos creer que las cosas son de otra manera —le agarró otra vez la muñeca—. Ven aquí, esposa.

—Estoy aquí. ¿Adónde podría marcharme?

No había ningún otro sitio donde ella deseara estar. Jasper le sujetó la barbilla y la besó, saboreando el dulzor del vino en su lengua. Notó que se le aceleraba el corazón y se percató de que ella lo recibía mejor de lo que esperaba. Alice apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros y cuando él la rodeó por la cintura, le rodeó el cuello.

—Jasper —murmuró ella—. Mi esposo.

Tras besarla varias veces en la mejilla, le mordisqueó la oreja con cuidado. Era pura inocencia. Pero provocaba que le hirviera la sangre y que deseara presionar su cuerpo contra el de ella.

—¿Alice?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Puedo desatarte los lazos del vestido?

Ella asintió con timidez y él comenzó a desatarle los laterales.

—Levanta los brazos.

Alice obedeció en silencio.

El vestido se deslizó hasta el suelo y ella quedó frente a él cubierta únicamente por el corpiño escotado.

Jasper sonrió, retiró la colcha de la cama y se sentó, llevando a Alice con él.

—Jasper, mis zapatos.

Él se los quitó y los tiró a un rincón, junto con sus botas.

—Veo que me he casado con un hombre ordenado —dijo ella.

—Maurice se desespera —agarrándola por los hombros, se recostó sobre las almohadas y ella cayó sobre él.

—¿Podemos quedarnos con algo de ropa puesta? Esme me dijo que se hacía estando desnudos—dijo ella—. Pero… Oh, Jasper… No puedo.

Él le acarició la mejilla.

—Eres tímida…

—Lo siento. ¿Podemos hacerlo si me dejo puesto el corpiño?

—Sí, pero, cariño, te he dicho que… Si no estás preparada, podemos esperar. Lo último que quiero es que te sientas obligada.

—No, no, no me siento obligada —dijo ella, y le acarició los labios—. No pienses eso. Es sólo que…

—¿El convento?

—Sí. Estar juntos como estamos ahora me parece tan íntimo. La madre Heidi…

—No está aquí. Y no permitiré que esa mujer entre en nuestra habitación. Así que, por favor, Alice, déjala en el convento.

—Lo intentaré.

—Bien —deslizando la mano por su espalda y por su trasero, le levantó el corpiño y encontró sus medias. Deseaba acariciarle la piel y perderse en su cuerpo—. Tienes que quitártelas —le dijo, y comenzó a desabrochárselas. Cuando terminó, le dijo—. Ahora yo —y le llevó la mano hasta sus calzas. Al sentir el roce de sus dedos se excitó. Rezando para que ella no se asustara, tragó saliva y la llamó—. ¿Alice?

—¿Mmm?

—Tienes que quitarme las calzas.

—Ah —al moverse para desabrochárselas, sus senos se asomaron por el escote del corpiño.

Jasper resopló y se movió hacia delante para besarla en uno de los pechos. Ella suspiró y pronuncio una especie de gemido mientras terminaba de desatarle las calzas.

—Eso es, princesa.

—¿Princesa?

—Eso es lo que pareces sin el hábito del convento… Una princesa, una princesa sajona. Mi princesa.

La besó en la nariz y en la boca y sintió cómo su cuerpo se derretía contra el de él. Abrazándola, permitió que notara el deseo que sentía por ella. Alice gimió. Era inocente, sí, pero no fría.

Jasper le agarró la mano y la metió bajo su túnica, hasta la cinturilla de sus medias.

—Ayúdame. No necesito ni las medias ni los calzones —ella se sonrojó, pero le deshizo el lazo y le bajó las prendas.

Jasper se sentó e hizo ademán de levantarse la rúnica.

—¿No te vas a dejar eso?

—No. Hace demasiado calor —dijo él—. Esta habitación es un horno —levantó los brazos y se quitó la túnica.

Ella se fijó en su camisa. Era la única prenda que le quedaba puesta.

—Jasper, dijiste que podíamos quedarnos con algo de ropa puesta.

Con una sonrisa, Jasper se volvió y apagó la vela que había encima del arcón, junto a la cama.

—Apaga tu vela, si quieres.

Con el ceño fruncido, ella apagó la vela. Su cuerpo se convirtió en sombra, apenas iluminado por la luz de los braseros.

Jasper tragó saliva y le llevó las manos a la camisa.

—Alice, tampoco necesitamos la camisa… -Ella suspiró y se la quitó.

—Y ahora tú —susurró él—. Permite que te vista la oscuridad, princesa.

Se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente, en las mejillas y en la boca, confiando en distraerla para que no notara cómo le acariciaba las caderas y cómo le levantaba el corpiño de seda…

—Ya está —dijo él con tono triunfal, cuando tiró el corpiño junto a su camisa—. No te he hecho daño, ¿a qué no?

—No. Pero, ¡Jasper! —soltó una risita—. ¡Me lo prometiste!

Él la calló con un beso y acercó su cuerpo desnudo al de ella. Al sentir el calor de la piel, ambos se estremecieron. Jasper la tumbó sobre la cama.

—Oh, Alice, eres tan suave…

Con el resplandor de los braseros, Jasper podía ver su piel y sus senos redondeados. Era la criatura más bella del mundo. Ocultando el rostro contra su cuello, deslizó la mano sobre su pecho y sintió cómo el pezón se endurecía bajo sus dedos.

—¡Jasper!

Su voz era de sorpresa, pero no de disgusto. Y el pezón era una tentación que él no podía resistir.

Sonriendo, la besó desde el hombro hasta el pecho para poder introducir el pezón en su boca.

—¡Jasper! —exclamó ella mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Le estaba gustando. Poco después, lo sujetó por la axila para que se incorporara y volviera a besarla en la boca—. Jasper…

Separó los labios y se movió con nerviosismo. Lo agarró por las caderas y lo presionó contra su cuerpo, contoneando las caderas contra él. Jasper gimió.

—Sí, cariño…

—Enséñame, Jasper. Enséñame lo que tengo que hacer —había movido la mano hacia la entrepierna de Jasper, pero era demasiado pronto.

Él estaba a punto de estallar y, si no tenía cuidado, todo terminaría enseguida. Agarrándole la mano, se la colocó de nuevo en su cadera.

—¿Jasper?

—Todavía no, amor mío —murmuró él—. Lo estropearás.

—¿Jasper? ¿No te gusta que te acaricie? -Él la besó con delicadeza.

—No… Al contrario, me gusta mucho. Me excitas.

—¿De veras?

—Demasiado, me temo. Me asustas, Alice.

—No comprendo.

—Mira —la besó en la mejilla—. Como es la primera vez, deja que sea yo quien te dé placer.

Alice lo miró dubitativa pero él la besó en los pechos y le acarició la piel sedosa del costado, deslizando la mano hasta sus muslos. Ella separó las piernas y cuando él le rozó el lugar más íntimo de su ser, pronunció un gemido.

—Es… ¡Oh! Jasper, es… Sí, eso. No pares, por favor.

Tratando de controlarse para no poseerla inmediatamente, Jasper la besó y la acarició, intentando recordar que su esposa era virgen. Pero le resultaba difícil porque ella jadeaba y se aferraba a él con fuerza.

—Jasper… Jasper, por favor.

Su inocente esposa le clavó las uñas en los hombros y, entonces, sucedió. Se le cortó la respiración y se puso tensa. Bajo sus dedos, él sintió que la carne húmeda de su entrepierna palpitaba.

Ella suspiró y se relajó.

—Jasper, ¿qué ha sido eso?

—Placer, espero.

—Placer, sin duda —le mordisqueó el hombro con delicadeza.

Él gimió con suavidad. El aroma de su excitación invadía el ambiente. Era como si sólo existieran los dos en el mundo. Cuando ella comenzó de nuevo a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos, él no pudo esperar más.

—¿Ahora?

—Mmm, ¡sí!

Jasper se colocó sobre ella, cargando el peso sobre los codos. Ella se movió.

—Para, princesa, para. Cuando haces eso… —apoyó la frente sobre la de ella y apretó los dientes—. Es demasiado. Debes quedarte quieta, por favor. Estoy intentando no hacerte daño.

Ella sonrió y cuando él se disponía a penetraría, lo besó en la boca y le sujetó las caderas.

—Cuidado, cariño. Estáte quieta o…

Con otra sonrisa ella lo atrajo hacia sí para que la penetrara. Una vez dentro, se movió despacio. Era virgen, no podía olvidarlo.

—Te has movido. Te he hecho daño.

—Sólo un momento —dijo ella, moviendo las caderas—. ¿Podemos movernos otra vez? ¿juntos?

Jasper ocultó el rostro contra su cuello y se movió de nuevo. Ambos gimieron.

—¿No te hago daño?

—No. Creo que si te mueves otra vez, sentiré mas placer.

Él continuó moviéndose. Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera.

—¿Te gusta?

—No pares.

Alice respiraba cada vez más deprisa. Él también. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez y ella no lo estaba ayudando a ir despacio. Lo besaba, le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja y gemía. Su prometida inocente. Jasper no podría durar mucho a ese ritmo. Un empujón más, quizá dos o tres…

Bajo su cuerpo, Alice se puso rígida y apretó su miembro con sus contracciones.

—¡Jasper!

Un instante más tarde, él pronunció su nombre con un gemido de felicidad.

Al día siguiente, Alice se dirigió a la cocina a media mañana para desayunar. Sentada en un taburete mientras disfrutaba del pedazo de pan con miel que le había preparado Lufu, recordó lo mucho que había disfrutado la noche anterior. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que un caballero del duque William pudiera ser tan delicado? Suspiró, percatándose de que se había sonrojado al pensar en ello.

—¿Lady Alice? —Lufu se acercó a ella.

—Lo siento, Lufu, ¿qué decíais?

—Estaba hablando de Brian. Es un gran trabajador. Nada malo, para ser extranjero…

La cocina estaba en un estado mucho mejor. En un lado había un montón de troncos apilados, listos para su uso. Las ollas colgaban de las paredes y todo estaba limpio.

—Me alegro de que os ayudara.

—Sí. Ha conseguido que los inútiles de los hijos del molinero no pararan de trabajar.

—¿Dónde están ahora?

—Han ido a ver la matanza. Brian dijo que debería haberse hecho mucho antes.

Alice la miró. Brian tenía razón.

—Es evidente que Brian es algo más que un simple soldado —murmuró, recordando las palabras que había dicho Jasper.

Al oír el ruido de la carreta en el camino, Alice se acercó a la puerta de la cocina. Una mula vieja arrastraba un carro pesado.

Lufu se reunió con Alice en la puerta y se secó las manos con un paño.

A los lados de la carreta colgaban ollas y cucharones, produciendo ruido de metal con cada bache.

—¿Hojalateros? —preguntó Lufu—. Esa pobre mula necesita una buena comida. Mirad sus costillas.

Pero Alice sólo tenía ojos para la mujer que iba sentada en la carreta.

—No son hojalateros, Lufu. ¡Son Tanya y Vladimir!

—¿Tanya?

—La hermana de Edward, de Winchester —dejó el pedazo de pan sobre la mesa y salió corriendo.

El carro estaba cargado hasta los topes. Un arcón de viaje, un par de mesas, herramienta, hatillos. ¿Qué podía haber pasado? Parecía que Tanya y Vladimir habían desmantelado la casa. Los alcanzó cuando llegaron frente al fortín.

Tanya había estado llorando porque tenía los ojos hinchados. Estaba pálida y temblando de río. Con una mano, protegía su abultado vientre.

Vladimir estaba muy serio. Al verla, la saludó cortésmente.

—Lady Alice.

—Tanya, Vladimir… Bienvenidos —dijo Alice.

Vladimir se bajó de la carreta y se colocó frente a ella.

—¿Somos bienvenidos, lady Alice? ¿Lo somos?

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no ibais a serlo? Tanya rompió a llorar.

—Te lo dije Vlad. Te dije que nos aceptaría —se movió en la carreta. La palidez de su rostro era alarmante.

—Entrad —dijo Alice—. Carlisle se ocupará de la mula. ¿Carlisle? ¡Carlisle!

**La boda comienza, ¿hara algo Edmund?... A ver… mirenla tan pudorosa que se veía y resulto ser una gatita salvaje jajaja, ¿y ahora que pex con Tanya y Vladimir?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Carol Townend solo adapto.**

_**La Novicia Inocente**_

Capítulo 9

No tardaron mucho en acomodar a Tanya y a su marido frente al fuego. Esme le llevó a Vladimir una jarra de cerveza.

—Os ofrecería lo mismo, Tanya —dijo Alice—, pero a juzgar por el color de vuestro rostro, creo que será mejor que toméis esto —echó una cucharada de hierbas al colador que había en una taza y vertió agua hirviendo sobre ellas—. Aquí tenéis —le dijo, y le entregó la taza humeante.

—¿Qué es?

—Infusión de ortigas con un poco de miel. Os sentará bien, a ti y al bebé. Lufu os traerá un poco de caldo de pollo.

—Gracias —dijo Tanya, y se inclinó hacia el fuego agarrando la taza.

Al ver que Tanya había dejado de temblar y que había recuperado el color del rostro, Alice miró a Vladimir y le hizo un gesto para que la acompañara donde no pudieran oírlos, al final de la sala.

—¿Qué ha sucedido, Vladimir? —le preguntó cuando estuvieron a solas.

—El día que vinisteis al taller, ¿os fijasteis en los trabajadores que estaban al final de Golde Street?

—Si.

—Eran normandos. Hombres del duque que podrían pudrirse en el infierno. Destrozaron mi taller.

—¿Vuestro taller? Pero ¿por qué? No pudo ser una represalia, no cuando Winchester se rindió sin oponer resistencia. ¿Creéis que sospechaban…? ¡Edward y Bella fueron a vuestra casa! Los normandos debieron de enterarse. Sospecharían que vos…

—No, no es eso —dijo Vladimir, agarrándola del brazo—. Sería más sencillo de soportar si fuera por eso. A un hombre le gusta saber por qué se lo merecía cuando le arrancan el sustento de sus manos.

—Debe de haber algún error…

—No. No hay ningún error. Esos demonios han arrasado la ciudad —miró a Tanya, que estaba acunando a Emmett—. Han desaparecido dos calles enteras. Sesenta casas en total. Tenemos que empezar de nuevo.

—¿Con qué propósito? No tiene sentido.

—Nuestro viejo palacio no es suficiente para William de Normandía —contestó con una carcajada—. No. Debe tener un castillo fácil de defender. Están construyendo uno de piedra, con foso y patio interior. Ese bastardo teme a los sajones, y espero que tenga razón. Después de esto necesitará algo más que un castillo con foso para protegerse —negó con la cabeza—. Nuestro palacio era suficiente para el rey Harold, pero este bastardo… Mi taller, nuestra casa… —le temblaba la voz—. Lo han destrozado todo sin motivo. Simplemente estábamos en medio de su camino.

—¿Sesenta casas? ¿Toda la calle?

—Sí. Y con Tanya a punto de salir de cuentas, pensé en vos. Sé que vais a casaros con uno de ellos, pero pensé que en honor a la relación entre vuestra familia y la de ella…

—Por supuesto —dijo Alice—. Hicisteis lo correcto, y os aseguro que sois más que bienvenidos.

Vladimir suspiró y miró a su alrededor.

—¿Y el nuevo señor feudal de Brandon? ¿Dónde está? ¿Nos dará la bienvenida?

Alice extendió los dedos para mostrarle el anillo.

—Mi esposo —dijo con firmeza—. Sir Jasper no os rechazará.

—Confió en que tengáis razón. Tanya no se encuentra bien, pero somos afortunados de poder refugiarnos en Brandon. Hay muchas personas en peores condiciones que nosotros. Os lo digo, lady Alice, por primera vez en mi vida he considerado la posibilidad de tomar las armas.

—¡Bien dicho! —Edmund los interrumpió. Dejó las muletas apoyadas en la mesa y se sentó—. Bien dicho, Vlad. Habéis hablado como un verdadero sajón.

—No, Edmund —dijo Alice, pero ambos hombres ignoraron su protesta y se pusieron a hablar.

—Tengo más noticias, Edmund —continuó Vladimir—. Noticias que alegrarán tu corazón. Esos francos no se han salido del todo con la suya.

—¿No? —preguntó Edmund, asombrado—. Continuad, por favor.

Mirando hacia la puerta del fortín, Vladimir se inclinó hacia delante y bajó el tono de voz.

—Edmund, han robado en la casa de la moneda.

Edmund sonrió.

—¿La casa de la moneda de Winchester? Me sorprendéis.

El tono de Edmund no encajaba con sus palabras. Con el corazón encogido, Alice miró de uno a otro, observando sus reacciones y preguntándose hasta qué punto estaban implicados en lo sucedido. La casa de la moneda de Winchester pertenecía a los sajones y tras la conquista del duque William ¿había pasado a manos de los normandos? Los sajones habían llenado esas arcas, con plata sajona, para el rey sajón… El rey Harold.

—Sí —dijo Vladimir—. Alguien arrancó las casas fuertes del suelo.

—¿De veras?

—Sí, así que se ha hecho un poco de justicia.- Edmund se acercó aún más.

—El hermano de Tanya, estoy seguro. -Vladimir se puso pálido.

—Podría ser. No podría asegurarlo.- Alice se mordió el labio.

Sí. Tenía que ser Edward. Rezaba porque no rubiera metido a Bella en todo aquello. Si los pillaban, el duque de Normandía no tendría piedad.

El miedo se apoderó de ella. Y la rabia y la frustración. Antes de la llegada de Edmund, Vladimir se había alegrado de hablar con ella. Pero desde que Edmund había llegado, la ignoraban como si fuera invisible, sólo por ser mujer. Su padre también había tratado a su madre de la misma manera.

—Edward —Edmund asintió satisfecho—. Bien, era hora de que las cosas se volvieran a nuestro favor, Vlad. Esto no es más que el principio.

—No sé a qué os referís.

Alice se movió, incómoda con la manera en que Edmund guiaba la conversación, pero justo entonces, Jasper entró en la sala y Edmund se calló. Un extraño silencio invadió la habitación.

Jasper había estado ayudando a Brian con la matanza y estaba aterido de frío. Se dirigió a la chimenea para calentarse y se fijó en que había gente nueva. A un lado del fuego había una mujer embarazada acunando a Emmett, y al otro lado del pasillo, Alice estaba de pie, con Edmund y un sajón con barba. Ella no parecía contenta.

Consciente de que llevaba la túnica manchada de sangre, miró a la mujer que estaba junto al fuego y dijo:

—La matanza del invierno.

La mujer tragó saliva y asintió, fijándose en las manchas de sangre. Al ver que empalidecía, Jasper supo que debía de estar pensando en la batalla de Hastings. Al menos se había quitado la sangre de las manos con el agua del río.

—Jasper, tenemos invitados —dijo Alice, rompiendo el silencio.

Al ver que ella se acercaba, él se dirigió a su encuentro, le agarró la mano y ella se estremeció.

—¡Estás helado!

—No se puede matar ovejas con guantes.

—¿Has ayudado a Brian? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Como viste ayer, había que despejar el campo de tiro. ¿Tu padre no participaba en la matanza?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca. Pero supongo que Brian te estará agradecido, teniendo en cuenta que vamos tan retrasados —se dirigió a la mujer que estaba junto al fuego—. Jasper, ésta es Tanya Smith, y este… —lo guió hasta la mesa—. Es su marido, Vladimir. Es orfebre. Vienen de Winchester y necesitan nuestra ayuda.

—¿De Winchester?

—Golde Street. -Casi había olvidado lo sucedido en Golde Street. Aquellas debían de ser las personas a las que ella había ido a visitar. Culpándose por haber permitido que una mujer de cuerpo delicado y ojos azules lo distrajera, se esforzó para escuchar.

Cuando ella le contó lo que había sucedido con el taller de Vladimir Smith, sintió como si su mente se dividiera en dos. Por un lado escuchaba lo que su esposa le estaba contando y, por otro, se preguntaba a quién sería fiel. Si Alice tuviera que elegir entre los sajones y él ¿a quién elegiría?

Cuando terminó de escuchar lo que había sucedido, se dirigió a Vladimir y le dijo:

—Mi fortín es vuestra casa, Vladimir Smith —agarró a Alice por la cintura para refrendar la bienvenida que sabía que ella les había dado. A su lado, Alice parecía un bloque de madera. Jasper la abrazó con cuidado y la miró a los ojos. Al ver que oscurecían con aprensión, sintió que se le helaba la sangre. «No, princesa, no estarás pensando en traicionarme». Sin duda, había algo más que la preocupaba…

—¿No pensarías que iba a rechazarlos? —le susurró en francés.

—No… No —contestó ella.

Edmund los miraba con media sonrisa. Jasper sabía que él era el causante de que Alice estuviera tan tensa. «Maldito sea».

—Vladimir tiene algo más que decirle a su marido. ¿No es así, lady Whitlock? —dijo Edmund.

Alice se sonrojó y se movió inquieta.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Jasper, y agarró a Alice con más fuerza.

—Contadle, Vlad. Contadle lo de la casa de la moneda.

Jasper escuchó con atención mientras Vlad le contaba en inglés lo que había sucedido en la casa de la moneda de Winchester.

—Me pregunto si eso ha sucedido durante la guardia de Raoul —dijo él, consciente de la tensión que había entre Alice y Edmund. Su esposa estaba muy tensa, y le costaba creer que fuera la misma mujer que se había despertado entre sus brazos aquella mañana.

En ese momento, Edmund lo miró a los ojos y puso esa media sonrisa que Jasper empezaba a odiar. No se fiaba de él. Pero su mayor preocupación era si algún día podría confiar en su mujer.

Después de la cena, Jasper permaneció solo en la cabecera de la mesa. Después de varios meses viviendo como un nómada y pasando hambre, la idea de irse a la cama con el estómago lleno era ira maravilla. Pero estar al mando de Brandon tema más de una ventaja, y comer bien no era la principal. Miró hacia el otro lado de la mesa, sacia otra de las ventajas, y vio a Alice. Su fiel esposa. O eso esperaba.

Ella estaba al otro lado del fuego con Esme, en la zona donde dormían los sajones. El recién nacido estaba en su regazo. Parecía que todo el mundo se había ido a esa zona de la sala. Esperando que eso no significara nada, Jasper bebió un poco de vino. La mujer embarazada estaba sentada cerca de Alice, hablando con su marido. Incluso Peter había encontrado un taburete cerca de las mujeres y mientras tocaba una canción de amor con el laúd, no dejaba de mirar a Jane. Desde luego, la chica no entendía ni una palabra, pero a pesar de todo se había sonrojado.

Jasper volvió a mirar a su esposa y observó como intentaba dormir al bebé. Ese bebé que tanto mimaba. Emmett.

De pronto, lo comprendió.

¡Emmett! ¿No se llamaba Renee la madre de Alice?

¿Y podía ser que el hijo de Renee hubiera sobrevivido? Aquel niño podría ser el hermano de Alice y, para los sajones, ¡sería el legítimo heredero de Brandon!

Jasper entornó los ojos y continuó mirándola. Cómo lo mimaba. Toda la gente de la casa lo mimaba. La risa de Jane interrumpió su pensamiento. Él golpeó la copa con un dedo.

—¡Peter! Por favor, tengo que hablar contigo.

Peter interrumpió la canción y lo miró:

—¿Sí? —se acercó a él.

—Esa chiquilla, la doncella de mi esposa, prometiste que la dejarías en paz. Peter sonrió.

—Me gusta.

—Eso es evidente. Pero ¿recuerdas la promesa?

—La recuerdo. Es demasiado joven para mí. Pero un hombre necesita compañía femenina y ¿quién más hay aquí? Todas están casadas —Peter tocó las cuerdas del laúd y sonó un acorde—. Tranquilo, hombre. Regresaré a Londres bastante pronto. ¿Qué te preocupa?

Jasper giró la cabeza en dirección a Alice y Emmett.

—¿Desconfías de ella? ¿Qué esperabas? —sonrió—. Si te mezclas con sajones… No es buena idea que me lo adviertas a mí cuando…

—Peter, ¡hablo en serio! Ese bebé me preocupa. Ella pasa mucho tiempo con él, y su nombre… ¿Te has dado cuenta? Es un nombre normando.

—¿Su madre era normanda? ¿Eso es lo que estás diciendo?

—Exacto, y apostaría a que su nombre era Renee.

—¿Renee de Brandon?

Jasper arqueó una ceja y bajó el tono de voz.

—Es posible, ¿no crees? Eso explicaría por qué mi bella esposa me propuso matrimonio. Quería proteger a ese niño.

Peter miró a Alice.

—Prefiero pensar que deseaba escapar del convento.

—Sin duda. Pero para eso no tenía que casarse conmigo. Yo ya la había aceptado como intérprete.

—Diablos, Jasper ¿qué estás pensando? Estoy seguro de que le gustas —sonrió—. ¿No me digas que anoche fue decepcionante? Por cómo te miraba durante la cena habría jurado que todo iba muy bien entre vosotros. Al menos, en un aspecto.

Jasper resopló. Alice estaba cambiando el pañal al bebé.

—Ese niño ha de ser su hermano. ¿Te parece normal que una joven se tome tanto interés por el hijo del ama de llaves?

—Quizá tenga un fuerte instinto maternal.

—Es posible. Pero el interés que muestra por ese crío me preocupa. Y también está Edmund.

—¿El cojo? Parece bastante indefenso.

—Te aseguro que no. Es todo menos indefenso.

—¿Tienes pruebas? —preguntó Peter.

—Ni una, pero no confío en él. Era el guardaespaldas de Charlie antes de lesionarse.

—¿Crees que conoce a la gente que entró a robar en la casa de la moneda?

—Es posible —Jasper vio que Alice metía al bebé en el canasto—. Desde luego está metido en algo, y tengo la sospecha de que quiere involucrar a mi mujer en ello.

—¿De veras crees que ella podría traicionarte?

—Sólo Dios lo sabe. Piensa en ello. A Alice no debe resultarle fácil —suspiró Jasper—. Si pudiera conseguir que confiara en mí. He pensado en encadenar a Edmund, pero ¿con qué excusa?

—Será mejor que esperes un poco —dijo Peter, inclinándose sobre su laúd—. Si tienes razón, y admito que tienes motivos para sospechar, él actuará pronto. Y si actúa de forma precipitada, quizá nos guíe hasta el campamento sajón. Según Tihell, los rebeldes están entre Winchester y la costa, en algún lugar. Podrían estar bastante cerca.

Jasper se frotó la barbilla.

—Has llegado a la misma conclusión que yo, amigo mío —miró a Alice y vio que se dirigía hacia la escalera que conducía a la buhardilla—. Entonces, esperaremos. Les haremos creer que estamos tranquilos, y después…

—Atacaremos.

—Sí —Jasper se puso en pie y se desperezó—. Y ahora voy a cortejar a mi esposa, y a rezar para que pronto confíe en mí lo suficiente como para contarme la verdad sobre su relación con ese bebé. Si lo hace… —sonrió—. Me he dado cuenta de que quiero que confíe en mí. Peter negó con la cabeza.

—Ya te lo he dicho otras veces, eres tonto en lo que a las mujeres se refiere, Jasper Whitlock.

—No tanto como tú crees. Por cierto, he organizado un encuentro con Tihell en el cuartel de Winchester.

—Ah.

—Ha estado vigilando a la hermana de mi esposa, y puede que tenga información más concreta sobre el campamento rebelde. Lo veré mañana. ¿Me acompañarás?

—Por supuesto… Yo también tengo algunos asuntos que atender.

Mientras Jasper subía por las escaleras, Peter miró a Jane y continuó entonando la canción de amor que había interrumpido.

Alice oyó los pasos de Jasper en el descansillo.

Al momento, Jasper abrió el cerrojo y Alice se apresuró para ponerse un camisón que había aparecido misteriosamente en el arcón de la ropa de su madre durante el día. Seguro que Esme lo tenía escondido. Deseaba estar dentro de la cama cuando Jasper entrara.

¿Querría volverlo a hacer? No tenía ni idea de cómo de a menudo lo hacía la gente casada. De pronto, recordó que en el convento había oído que no se podía hacer los domingos, ni los viernes, ni durante… En conclusión, había muchos días en los que no estaba permitido, así que lo más probable era que aquella noche no tuviera que cumplir con sus obligaciones de casada otra vez. Consciente de que experimentaba cierta decepción, frunció el ceño y se metió en la cama.

Jasper entró con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta. Se quitó las botas y las dejó en una esquina.

—¿Quieres vino, princesa? —le ofreció, y agarró la jarra.

—No, gracias.

—Puedo calentarlo, si prefieres.

—No, gracias. Ya he tomado bastante.

Jasper comenzó a desvestirse y Alice lo miró medio avergonzada. Al ver su cuerpo desnudo hasta la cintura deseó acariciarlo para ver si era tan suave como la noche anterior. Al sentir la garganta seca, tragó saliva. ¿Jasper la desearía de nuevo? «Quizá no fuera tan mala idea tomarme una copa de vino caliente», pensó.

Jasper se volvió y al ver que lo estaba mirando, arqueó una ceja.

—¿Alice?

Sonrojándose, ella levantó la vista.

—¿Mmm?

Inclinándose hacia ella, él le agarró una trenza y comenzó a deshacérsela.

—Por la mañana marcharé a Winchester con Peter. Dejaré a Brian a cargo de los hombres, y tengo intención de regresar antes de que caiga la noche. ¿Estarás bien si te quedas aquí durante el chao?

—Por supuesto.

Él le extendió el cabello sobre los hombros y le rozó los senos con los dedos. Sus pezones se pusieron turgentes. Oh, no, parecía que Jasper Whitlock iba a querer hacerlo otra vez. Ella tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Cuando él repitió el movimiento y le acarició los senos a través de la tela del camisón, ella sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. Lo mismo le había sucedido el día anterior. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Estaba ardiente y seguramente aquel día no estuviera permitido hacerlo, pero…

—Eso está bien —dijo Jasper, y continuó acariciándola—. Muy bien.

La sujetó por la barbilla y la besó en los labios. Ella gimió y Jasper se retiró para empezar a quitarse los calzones.

—¡Espera! Jasper, has olvidado apagar las velas.

—La velas… Por supuesto. ¿Cómo he podido olvidarme? —apagó la vela de cada lado de la cama y le preguntó—. ¿Mejor, princesa?

—Sí. Lo siento, Jasper.

Sus cuerpos se encontraron y Alice sintió que se derretía por dentro. Él tenía poder para convertir sus huesos en agua. ¿Por qué nadie le había explicado lo exquisito que podía ser el amor carnal? Incluso en un día prohibido.

—No pasa nada —dijo él, acariciándole el costado y tirando de su camisón—. Pero puesto que intentas esconderte en la oscuridad, puedes quitarte esto.

—Sí, Jasper —levantó los brazos para ayudarlo a quitárselo—. No pensé que esta noche fueras a desearme.

—¿No? ¿Por qué diablos no iba a desearte?

—No es uno de los días permitidos. La madre Heidi tenía un calendario…

—¿Un calendario? ¡Santo Cielo! Alice, no permitiré que esa mujer envenene nuestra relación. Si nos deseamos, disfrutaremos el uno del otro. ¿Lo comprendes?

—Sí, Jasper.

—Algún día, princesa. Algún día.

—¿Jasper?

—Algún día haremos el amor desnudos, a pleno día. Sin esconder nada.

—Jasper…

—Pero entre tanto… —le mordisqueó el cuello—. Entre tanto…

—¿Jane? ¡Jane!

«Esme tiene voz de trompeta», pensó Alice entre sueños. Se dio la vuelta, ocultó el rostro en la almohada de Jasper e inhaló su aroma. La roche anterior, después de haberlo hecho dos veces. Jasper le había puesto de nuevo el camisón para que no tuviera frío. Ella se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos, pero al despertar él ya se había marchado. A Winchester. Alice respiró a fondo. Jasper. Se levantaría enseguida. Sólo quería remolonear un par de minutos más.

—¡No está! —Esme exclamaba en el piso de abajo —. Cielos, ¿dónde está? ¡No puede haberse marchado!

Al oír el tono alarmado de Esme, Alice salió de la cama, agarró un chal y salió al descanso para mirar por la barandilla.

—Esme, ¿qué pasa?

Esme la miró. Estaba muy pálida.

—Es Emmett. ¡No está en el canasto! —se volvió hacia Jane, que estaba comiéndose una manzana tranquilamente—. ¿Estás segura de que no lo has dejado durmiendo en algún sitio?

Jane alzó la barbilla. Al contrario que Esme, no parecía nada preocupada.

—No voy a olvidar a Emmett por ahí, Esme. No soy boba. ¿Quizá lo tenga alguno de los hombres de sir Jasper?

—No creo.

—Quizá os equivoquéis —masculló Jane—. Hay un par de ellos que se han encariñado con él.

Alice bajó por las escaleras sin preocuparse porque estuviera en camisón.

—No puede estar lejos. Jane, ¿estáis segura de que no lo habéis llevado a casa de vuestra madre y de que no lo habéis dejado allí?

Jane negó con la cabeza.

—La última vez que lo vi fue cuando se despertó para comer a mitad de la noche. Esme lo puso otra vez en el canasto.

—¿No lo visteis en la cocina cuando fuisteis al almacén?

—No se me ocurrió mirar. Pensé que estaría dormido.

Alice sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón. Forzándose para hablar con calma, se arropó con el chal que llevaba en los hombros.

—Esme, ¿supongo que sir Jasper y sir Peter ya se han marchado?

—Sí, lady Alice.

—Voy a vestirme. Por favor, buscad a Brian en la armería, si no, en los establos y, por último, en el campo de tiro. Aunque esté ocupado, decidle que lo necesito ahora mismo. Tenemos que encontrar a Emmett. No puede estar muy lejos. En cualquier caso, debe ser su hora de comer.

Esme se llevó la mano a los pechos.

—Desde hace un rato —dijo ella, y salió con cara de preocupación.

Minutos más tarde, Alice estaba frente a la ricota del pueblo vestida con el traje azul de Bella. Todo el mundo estaba buscando a Emmett, pero nadie lo había visto desde la noche. ¿Dónde podía estar? O peor aún, ¿quién podía habérselo llevado?

—Lo siento, lady Alice —dijo Brian cuando se acercó a ella después de buscar por todos lados—. Nadie lo ha visto.

La puerta de la cocina estaba cerrada, y a Alice se le ocurrió preguntar:

—Brian, ¿habéis hablado con Lufu?

—Sí, pero tampoco sabe nada —extendió las manos —. Es un misterio. Quizá el pequeño llore cuando sienta hambre y, entonces, lo oigamos.

Asintiendo, Alice se volvió. Emmett tenía que estar en algún sitio. Si Jasper no se hubiera ido a Winchester… No, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Jasper no debía saber hasta qué punto estaba preocupada por Emmett, y ella debía recordar que por simpático que fuera Brian, era uno de los hombres de Jasper. Debía disimular su preocupación ante él. Podía estar preocupada, pero no podía mostrarse histérica.

—¿Alguien ha hablado con Edmund?

—No lo he visto esta mañana, lady Alice.

—Lo suponía —miró hacia la cocina. Ella tampoco había visto a Edmund y le parecía extraño. Dejándose llevar por el instinto, se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Lufu estaba sacando el pan del horno y al ver entrar a Alice le dijo:

—Le he dicho a Brian que no he visto a Emmett.

Alice no dijo nada, simplemente la miró a los ojos. «Lufu sabe algo de todo esto», pensó Alice.

—No lo he visto, de veras. No lo he visto desde ayer por la tarde —se limpió las manos en la falda y se cruzó de brazos.

—Decidme por qué no os creo.- Lufu se dio la vuelta y murmuró algo.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Cómo voy a saber por qué no me creéis? —preguntó Lufu—. Estoy diciendo la verdad. ¡No he visto a ese bebé desde anoche!

—Puede que no hayáis visto a Emmett, pero sabéis dónde está. ¿No es así? —al ver que no contestaba continuó—. Lufu, estamos hablando de mi hermano. Un bebé que nació antes de tiempo y que necesita todos los cuidados posibles.

Silencio.

—Lo tiene Edmund, ¿no es así?

Lufu se llevó la mano a la frente y se la manchó de ceniza. Agarró una cuchara de madera de la mesa, la dejó de nuevo y se cruzó de brazos otra vez.

—Lufu, ¡por favor!

—¡Está bien! Lo tiene Edmund. Pero está a salvo, lady Alice. Edmund no le haría daño a vuestro hermano. Es el legítimo heredero de este lugar, eso es todo lo que quieren.

«¿Lo que quieren?», pensó Alice, y cerró los ojos. Lufu debía referirse a Edward y a la resistencia sajona.

—El legítimo heredero —murmuró, y abrió los ojos—. Soy su hermana, Lufu. La hija de Charlie. ¿Qué creían que iba a hacerle yo?

Lufu se encogió de hombros.

—Tiene otra hermana. Una que es fiel.

—¿Bella? ¿Bella lo está buscando? Es una bendición, pero Emmett también necesita una nodriza.

—Eso lo saben. No os preocupéis. Emmett de Brandon no sufrirá ningún daño.

—¡Ningún daño! Se han llevado a mi hermano para usarlo como prenda en un juego de poder, ¡y me decís que no sufrirá ningún daño! Pensé que podía confiar en vos.

Lufu se encorvó de hombros.

—Dime dónde lo han llevado.

Lufu se puso tensa y comenzó a jugar con un cuchillo que había sobre la mesa. Armándose de paciencia, Alice esperó.

—Estará bien, lady Alice. No temáis.

—Lufu, ¡por el amor de Dios! ¿Dónde está?

Lufu la miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

—En el valle. En Seven Wells Hill. Cerca de Old Fort.

Seven Wells Hill. Alice contuvo la respiración. Nunca había estado allí, pero Felix había hablado de ese lugar.

—Emmett estará a salvo con vuestra hermana.

—Edward está detrás de todo esto, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Quién se lo ha llevado? ¿Edmund?

—Sí. ¿Qué vais a hacer, Lady Alice?

Alice sabía perfectamente qué iba a hacer, pero no pensaba contárselo a Lufu.

—¿Hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer excepto esperar a que el señor regrese de Winchester? —«Y mantener a todo el mundo ocupado para que no les quede energía para preguntarse qué estoy tramando».

El montón de leña que había para alimentar el fuego había disminuido desde el día anterior, así que aprovechó la ocasión y dijo:

—El señor sabe que hay muchas cosas que hacer para mantener el fortín funcionando sin que yo interfiera en los asuntos de los hombres. Para empezar, la leñera que hay junto a los establos está casi vacía. Harold y Cari pueden ayudarme a rellenarla, si no pasaremos un invierno miserable.

Y después… —miró a Lufu de reojo para asegurarse de que la estaba escuchando—. La matanza está casi terminada, así que podéis empezar con los ahumados y los salazones. Jane y Sigrida os echarán una mano. La madre de Jane también, si el molinero no la necesita. Le preguntaré a Tanya si también os puede ayudar. Quizá así alivie sus preocupaciones. Y si el trabajo es demasiado duro para ella, podéis mandarla a guardar las manzanas para su conserva. Cuando Brian termine en el campo de tiro, puede poner a los hombres a excavar letrinas.

—¿Unas nuevas?

—Sí. Deberían haberse movido hace un par de meses. Hay que excavarlas antes de que la tierra se ponga demasiado dura.

Alice se volvió y salió de la cocina para decirle a Esme, la única persona en la que podía confiar, que Emmett estaba con su hermana. Después, pondría a todo el mundo a trabajar antes de dirigirse a Seven Wells Hill. Recuperaría a Emmett. No tenía elección. Wat la acompañaría Dará enseñarle el camino.

Era un puro manojo de nervios.

El camino transcurría entre un bosque de tejos. Alice se volvió sobre la silla de montar, pero Brandon ya se había perdido de vista. Miró Wat y este sonrió, ignorando la urgencia de su misión.

—Wat, ¿estás seguro de que éste es el camino correcto? —preguntó Alice, abrigándose con la capa. No había podido llevar muchas cosas con ella para no levantar sospechas. Había guardado la manta de Emmett bajo la silla de Cloud y había escondido un poco de pan con queso y un jarro con bebida en su bolsa. También un par de manzanas. Pero nada más. No podía permitir perderse. No podían pasar la noche al descubierto.

Wat asintió con energía.

—Ahora. Cuesta arriba. Después, se acaba el bosque. Llegaremos a la cabaña de Gunni. Y…

Alice recordó que Gunni, el pastor, era el amado de Lufu. Su cabaña marcaba la mitad del camino hacia Seven Wells Hill. O eso le había contado Felix antes de morir.

—Y después de la cabaña, ¿Seven Wells? —preguntó Alice.

—Sí, Seven Wells —dijo Wat con expresión sombría, y señaló la daga que llevaba en el cinturón—. Ali, tened cuidado en Seven Wells.

—Lo tendré.

Salieron del bosque y llegaron a un extenso prado. El poni de Wat tropezó con un viejo hormiguero.

—La cabaña de Gunni —dijo él, y señaló hacia donde se encontraba.

La cabaña no era más que un refugio de piedra con un tejado de helecho seco. Gunni no estaba por ningún lado, pero Alice vio que la mayoría de las ovejas ya habían sido sacrificadas. El resto pastaba en el prado. Pero sin pastor.

—¿Entonces, no queda mucho para Old Fort, Wat?

—Estamos a mitad de camino —contestó él—. A mitad de camino.

Se encontraron con el campamento rebelde casi por casualidad. Estaba oculto en una zona boscosa, justo detrás de Seven Wells Hill. En un momento dado, Alice y Wat estaban mirando el camino que llevaba hasta Old Fort y, aparentemente, no había nadie a su alrededor, sin embargo, momentos después, aparecieron seis hombres armados de la nada.

Un hombre agarró la brida de Cloud. Tras sujetar las riendas con fuerza, Alice vio que llevaba una espada y dos dagas en el cinturón. Sus ojos eran azules y sus rasgos estaban ocultos por el yelmo y por la barba.

A pesar de que Alice sabía que había rebeldes por la zona y esperaba encontrarse con ellos, se le aceleró la respiración y tuvo que controlarse para no entrar en pánico. Aquellos hombres eran sajones como ella. Estaba a salvo, ¿no?

El acero brilló bajo el sol de invierno.

Wat estaba pálido. Un hombre agarraba las riendas de su poni mientras que otro lo amenazara con una espada en el cuello.

—¡No! ¡Parad! —gritó Alice, y miró al hombre a los ojos—. Me llamo Alice. Soy la hija pequeña de Charlie de Brandon y estoy buscando a dos guardaespaldas de mi padre, Edmund y Edward. ¿Seríais tan amable de llevarnos a su encuentro? —apretó las riendas con fuerza para disimular el temblor de sus manos. Alzó la barbilla y continuó hablando—. ¿Y podría hacerme el favor de soltar a mi ayudante?

Los guiaron entre los árboles hasta que llegaron a un claro con una hoguera en medio. Varios hombres se calentaban a su alrededor. Había empezado a llover. Alice tenía el vello erizado y la respiración acelerada. ¿Por miedo? ¿Podía temer a su propia gente? «Jasper, oh, Jasper, ayúdame».

—¡Edward! —el sajón que guiaba a Cloud gritó sus nombres—. ¡Edmund!

Dos hombres se separaron del grupo que estaba junto al fuego. Edmund caminaba con normalidad, sin muletas. La había engañado. El otro hombre era alto y tenía el pelo color cobrizo recogido detrás de la nuca. Sus ojos eran verdes, y su mirada fría. Edward. Agarró las riendas de Cloud.

—Yo continuaré a partir de aquí, Gunni —dijo él, y el otro hombre se acercó al fuego.

—¿Gunni? —Alice se quedó boquiabierta al oír su nombre. Era el pastor de su padre. Ella no lo había reconocido.

—Edmund, ¿dónde está Emmett? —preguntó ella—. ¿Está a salvo? ¿Y dónde está Bella?

—Ambos están aquí. Ambos están bien —dijo Edward en tono cortante—. Lo que quiero saber es cómo sabíais dónde buscarnos.

Sin querer, Alice miró a Gunni. Edward entornó los ojos.

—¿Lufu?

Alice sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca. Nunca había visto a un hombre tan implacable.

—No. ¡No!

—Lufu. Maldita sea. Tomad, Edmund, haceos cargo de esto. No tardaré mucho —le entregó las riendas de Cloud al otro guardaespaldas.

Edmund lo observó salir del claro con una expresión incierta en la mirada.

—Edmund, ¿qué va a hacer?

—¿Creéis que soy el guardián de Edward?

—No le hará daño a Lufu… ¿verdad?

Negando con la cabeza, Edmund llevó a los ponis hasta un árbol y los ató.

—Alice, no podéis salvar el mundo.

Bajo los árboles habían construido un refugio a base de lonas. Bajo las telas, algunas personas se guarecían de la lluvia. Varios guerreros estaban sentados en unos troncos de árbol. Tenían pocos recursos, algunas estacas de madera, una carcasa de ciervo colgada entre dos palos… Ni siquiera teman paredes para protegerse del viento. Ni de los lobos. Alice se estremeció.

—¿Creíais que Emmett estaría seguro en este lugar? Pienso que no. Ha nacido antes de tiempo y necesita más cuidados de los que podéis ofrecerle aquí.

—Vuestro hermano está donde debe de estar. Con lo sajones. Nosotros cuidaremos de él.

Alice se percató de que Edmund hablaba en serio y supo que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

—¿Imagino que habéis tomado esa decisión?

—Así es.

Ella sacó un pie del estribo.

—Ayudadme a bajar, Edmund. Tengo los pañales de Emmett en mi alforja.

—Siento que no lo veáis del mismo modo que nosotros, lady Alice —murmuró Edmund mientras la ayudaba a desmontar—. Edward insistía en que Emmett debería ser nuestro líder, y habéis de comprender que nuestra causa necesita un objetivo.

Alice lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Un bebé? ¿Estáis tan desesperados como para necesitar un bebé?

—Sí —Edmund sonrió—. Los hombres estaban muy desanimados. Vuestro hermano, el legítimo heredero de uno de los mayores lugares de Wessex, servirá para que más hombres se unan a nosotros. Sólo queremos tener la oportunidad de luchar para derrocar a ese bastardo antes de que esté bien asentado.

«Ya está asentado», pensó Alice.

—¿Y cómo lo estáis alimentando?

—Hemos encontrado otra nodriza. Se llama Joan.

—Ah.

—Venid a conocerla —Edmund se metió bajo las lonas—. ¿Joan? ¿Joan?

La gente que estaba dentro se quedó en silencio cuando ellos entraron. Una mujer se acercó a ellos con un bebé en brazos.

—¡Emmett! Por favor, dejadme…

La mujer soltó a su hermano sin protestar y observó en silencio mientras Alice se aseguraba de que estuviera bien. Emmett estaba dormido plácidamente, pero se notaba que no le habían cambiado el pañal en toda la mañana.

—Wat, por favor, pasadme mi fardo —dijo ella, y esperó a que se lo entregara—. Gracias.

—Lo veis, Alice —intervino Edmund—. Tal como os he dicho, vuestro hermano evoluciona bien.

Mordiéndose la lengua para no contestarle que Emmett habría estado mejor en manos de Esme, Alice comenzó a cambiarle los pañales.

Cuando terminó, Edmund estaba sentado en un tronco, afilando su cuchillo con una piedra. ¿La estaba vigilando?

—Parece que vuestra pierna se ha curado de forma milagrosa —dijo ella, tratando de disimular la rabia.

—Siento haberos engañado, Alice. Edward pensaba que era mejor así. Me necesitaba en el fortín.

—¡Estabas espiando!

—Vigilando a vuestro hermano —apretó los dientes—. Era más fácil si ese extranjero con el que os acostáis lo consideraba inofensivo…

—¡Me casé con Jasper para poder cuidar de Emmett! ¡Y de todos vosotros! Éste no es un lugar saludable para Emmett —dijo ella, tratando de desviar la conversación.

—¿No es un lugar saludable? —preguntó Edmund—. ¿Entre su propia gente? Creo que éste es el sitio adecuado. Cuando juré que lucharía para vuestro padre, Alice, hice un juramento de por vida. Los guardaespaldas del rey Harold murieron en Hastings, luchando. ¿Por qué debería ser diferente en mi caso?

Alice dejó a Emmett en el canasto y se sentó en el tronco junto a Edmund.

—La fidelidad es admirable —murmuró ella—. Pero, por favor, Edmund, tened cuidado. ¿Qué significa la fidelidad cuando una causa está perdida?

Edmund frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—Edmund, ¿qué significa la fidelidad para vos?- La lluvia caía sobre las lonas.

—Pues es cuando un guerrero jura apoyar a su Charlie…

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué son necesarios esos juramentos?

—¡Ja! ¡Que la hija del Charlie me haga esa pregunta!

—Decidme, Edmund. Quiero comprenderlo.

—Un Charlie necesita que sus soldados lo apoyen en lo bueno y en lo malo. Es así desde antaño. Sin guerreros que defiendan la ley el mundo sería una anarquía.

—¿Y si un guerrero incumple su juramento?

—Lo convertirían en marginado.

—Me han dicho que el propio rey Harold juró solemnemente en Normandía, cuando prometió apoyar al duque William en su pretensión al trono de Inglaterra.

Edmund se puso en pie.

—¡Eso es mentira! ¡Propaganda normanda! A Harold lo engañaron —la miró fijamente—. Si os tragáis todo lo que vuestro marido os cuenta, os atragantaréis.

Alice entrelazó las manos para evitar que temblaran, y se sentó derecha.

—Lo siento, Edmund —dijo ella—. Intento comprenderlo. Ahora, no gritéis, o despertaréis a Emmett.

Para su alivio, Edmund se sentó a su lado. Ella le tocó el brazo con cuidado.

—Temo que permaneciendo fiel a mi padre, Edward y vos no les hagáis bien a toda esta gente. Mirad a vuestro alrededor. Estáis viviendo como animales, y la gente de Brandon necesita vuestra fuerza.

—El juramento que le hice a vuestro padre era sagrado…

—¿Tan sagrado como para llevaros a la tumba antes de tiempo?

—Si ha de ser así.

Alice negó con la cabeza. Edmund era inflexible, igual que lo era Edward o que lo habría sido su padre. ¿Por qué todos los hombres eran así?

La imagen de Jasper apareció en su cabeza. Él no parecía inflexible. De hecho, Jasper y sus compatriotas habían demostrado ser muy abiertos de mente, teniendo en cuenta que habían llegado a Brandon como conquistadores. Jasper siempre consultaba a sus hombres antes de tomar decisiones, algo que su padre habría considerado una gran debilidad. Y si alguien le preguntara a ella a quién de los dos consideraba más fuerte, ella diría que a su marido. Jasper tenía una fuerza diferente, su forma de liderar era distinta y no tenía nada que ver con los juramentos que llevaban a la tumba a hombres de miras estrechas.

La época de esos juramentos ya había pasado; el mundo estaba cambiando y, a menos que Edmund y Edward cambiaran también, se quedarían atrás.

Jasper seguiría avanzando, por su forma de ser, y ella lo amaba por ello.

¿Lo amaba? Al darse cuenta de su pensamiento, se atragantó.

¿Lo amaba? Desde luego deseaba que él la ayudara en aquellos momentos.

Agachando la cabeza, Alice se echó el velo hacia delante para evitar que Edmund viera su expresión de sorpresa. ¿Se podía amar a alguien a quien apenas se conocía?

«Sí, sí», le decía su corazón. Amaba a Jasper Whitlock. ¿Si no por qué se derretía ante sus caricias? Amaba a Jasper, pero él amaba a María, su primera esposa.

Mirando a su hermano mientras dormía en el canasto, Alice no veía una solución fácil. Pero si esa solución existía, la encontraría. «Y, Edmund, ése es un juramento que me hago a mí misma, y lucharé por conseguirlo».

La lluvia se estaba acumulando sobre las lonas Edmund se levantó para tocar el techo y que escurriera al suelo. Al instante, empezó a entrar por un lateral. Todo estaba mojado, el suelo de barro, los troncos donde estaban sentados, su ropa e incluso el aire que respiraban. Aquello no era un lugar para un bebé.

Temblando, Alice se abrigó mejor con la capa de Jasper y habló en voz baja.

—Edmund, permitid que lleve a Emmett de regreso a Brandon. Si de veras os preocupáis por él permitirás que me lo lleve. ¿De qué os sirve un heredero muerto por infección de pulmón?

—No.

—Pero. Edmund…

—¡No! —Edmund se puso en pie y la miró—: Emmett se quedará aquí. Y, puesto que habéis venido a visitarnos, vos también podéis quedaros —extendió la palma de la mano—. Dadme vuestro cuchillo de comer.

Alice se puso tensa.

—¿Soy vuestra prisionera, Edmund?

—El cuchillo, por favor.

Alice se quitó el cuchillo del cinturón y se lo entregó.

—No me habéis contestado. ¿Soy vuestra prisionera?

—Preguntadle a Edward cuando regrese —soltó Edmund. Se dio la vuelta y salió bajo la lluvia.

**Pobrecilla ¿Qué esperaba? Ah vivido con monjas por 4 años es obvio que para las monjas el sexo esta prohibido, ay pobre Alice… y Jasper oh cielos esta comenzando a sospechar y esta taruga que no las mueve… ah quería explicarles algo: quería explicarles respecto a como Jasper se dio cuenta del parentesco, es que en el original la madre de Alice se llama Phillipa y el bebe se llama Phillip de ahí que el descubre el parentesco por eso quizá las confunda un poco asi que finjamos que aquí Jasper lo descubrió por la forma en como tratan al bebe y no se por que Jasper es muy inteligente xD **

**Sorry por la molestia **

**Uuuy… que esperen a que Jasper se entere, se va armar la grande, al menos tenemos un gran avance, Alice ya acepto que ama a Jasper, pero… ¿el la amara?**

**A muy poquitito del final…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Carol Townend solo adapto.**

_**La Novicia Inocente**_

Capítulo 10

Jasper se quitó los guantes al entrar en Brandon Hall y saludó a Esme, que estaba cosiendo en la puerta, donde había más luz. Nada más entrar, Jane le ofreció una taza de cerveza. Él la aceptó y se acercó al fuego. Estaba empapado.

Jane le quitó la capa, la sacudió y la colgó en una estaca. Maurice entró también. Estaba solo, ya que Peter y su escudero se habían quedado en Winchester. Jasper no veía a su esposa por ningún sitio. Se quitó la espada y se sentó junto al ruego, preguntándose dónde estaba. Después de que Tihell lo hubiera informado de que algunos rebeldes se escondían en los alrededores de Brandon, necesitaba verla. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido?

Esme estaba concentrada en la costura, Herfu entró en la sala, miró a Jasper y se dirigió a la mesa.

—Esme, ¿dónde está Alice? —preguntó Jasper.

El ama de llaves levantó la cabeza.

—Ha salido, señor —contestó, y continuó trabajando.

—¿Ha salido? ¿Adónde?

—No lo sé. No me lo dijo.

Brian Herfu se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—¿Sir Jasper?

—¿Sabéis dónde está, Herfu?

—No, señor.

—¿Herfu?

—Su esposa salió antes del mediodía, señor. Me hizo creer que acompañaría a los chicos del molinero al bosque, para que cortaran madera. Pensé que regresaría al cabo de una hora o así.

—¿Y…? —Jasper se puso en pie.

—Dos horas después, Le Blanc salió a buscarla. Él tampoco ha regresado.

—¿Ella se ha marchado? —preguntó Jasper. Eso era lo que había temido que sucediera desde el momento en que Tihell le informara de que habían seguido a Bella de Brandon hasta el valle. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía como si se hubiera abierto la tierra bajo sus pies? ¿Por qué sentía esa fuerte presión en el pecho?

—Sí, señor —contestó Herfu.

—¿Estáis seguro de que se marchó voluntariamente?

—Sí, señor.

—Bueno, Maurice —dijo Jasper—, parece que Tihell tenía razón. Su hermana está por la zona.

¿Apostaríais a que mi esposa se ha reunido con su hermana y con los rebeldes sajones?

Maurice se acercó a Jasper y miró a Esme.

—No estoy seguro, señor. Aquella mujer sabe más, estoy seguro.

Jasper se dirigió hacia Esme.

—¿Dónde está mi esposa?

—No lo sé —contestó ella, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Aquella mujer sabía algo. Jasper estaba seguro de ello.

—¿Herfu?

—¿Señor?

—¿Qué ha sucedido después de que me marchara a Winchester? Hacedme un informe completo. ¿Qué hizo mi esposa?

Brian tragó saliva.

—Nos mandó trabajo a todos. Puesto que ya ha hecho la matanza, Lufu y las mujeres quedaron encargadas de salar las piezas, la tropa de hacer letrinas nuevas, y Harold y Cari de recoger leña. Lady Alice me hizo creer que había ido a acompañarlos.

—¿Os hizo creer, decís?

—Sí, señor.

Cerrando los ojos un instante, Jasper se obligó a aceptar el hecho de que Alice había engañado a aquel hombre a propósito. Y si era así, su lealtad ya no era cuestionable. Ella lo había traiciónado. Un fuerte dolor se apoderó de él. Un dolor tan intenso como el que había sentido tras la muerte de María.

No podía ser. Había jurado que nunca volvería a sufrir por una mujer.

—Fue extraño, señor —Brian continuó hablando—. Después de que el bebé desapareciera.

—¿El bebé? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

Con un suspiro, Esme clavó la aguja en la tela y la dejó a un lado.

—Emmett, señor —se aclaró la garganta—. Se ha perdido esta mañana.

—¿Perdido?

—Lo han robado —dijo Esme—. Vuestros hombres no lo encontraron y, cuando dejaron de buscar, Lady Alice fue a buscarlo en persona.

Jasper se frotó la frente. No comprendía nada. Esme estaba demasiado tranquila. Ella debía saber a dónde se habían llevado a Emmett, y eso significaba que sabía dónde había ido Alice.

—¿Se ha llevado un acompañante?

—Sí, señor. Por decir algo —contestó Herfu.

—¿Por decir algo?

—Wat la acompañó.

—¿Wat? Santo Cielo… ¡Ese chiquillo no sirve de escolta!

—Señor, ya os he dicho que lady Alice nos hizo creer que permanecería por los alrededores.

—Maldita sea. A veces, Herfu, carecéis de sentido común.

—Lo siento señor. Hay algo más…

—Soltadlo.

—Lufu, la cocinera. Se ha esfumado.

—¿Otra vez?

—Sí, señor. Acabo de ir a la cocina y Tanya dice que no la ha visto desde hace más de una hora. Ella y su marido han estado salando la carne, solos. La mula del molinero tampoco está.

Jasper blasfemó y agarró la espada.

—¡Maurice!

—¿Señor?

—Buscadme una capa seca y preparadme el caballo gris. Y los dos negros.

—¿Vamos a salir otra vez, señor?

—Chico listo.

—¿Con las armas?

—Sí al yelmo y no a la malla. No quiero llamar la atención, por eso me llevo el caballo gris y no a Flame.

Maurice abrió la boca pero no dijo nada.

—¿Qué?

—Sir Peter no lo aprobaría, señor.

—Sir Peter no está aquí para dar su aprobación. Pero llevaremos las túnicas de cuero acolchadas. ¡Moveos!

—Sí. señor.

Jasper se dirigió a Esme, que estaba levantando a Rosalie en brazos.

—Vos, venid aquí, por favor.

—¿Sir Jasper?

—¿Sabéis adonde se ha ido Alice?

—Sé hacia dónde se dirigía, señor.

—Bien. ¿Dónde está vuestro esposo?

—¿Carlisle? Limpiando las pieles de oveja detrás de la cocina, señor.

—¿Carlisle sabe montar a caballo?

—Por supuesto, señor.

—Llamadlo. Será nuestro guía. Herfu, quedaos aquí y poned algunos hombres a vigilar.

—¿Esperáis problemas, señor?

Abrochándose el cinturón de la espada, Jasper salió detrás de su escudero.

—¿Cuándo aprenderéis, chiquillo? Cualquier cosa es posible.

Bajo la lona, abrazando a Emmett contra su pecho, Alice luchaba contra la desesperación. Nadie la miraba a los ojos. Sin rendirse, se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Alguien ha visto a mi hermana Bella? Edward me dijo que estaba aquí.

Al ver que nadie le contestaba, miró directamente al pastor.

—Gunni, ¿Bella está bien?

Gunni se encogió de hombros y la miró por fin.

—Lady Bella está bien. Ha salido a recoger leña para encender el fuego esta noche. ¿Bella recogiendo leña bajo la lluvia?

—Entonces, la veré pronto.- Gunni asintió.

—Sí, pronto.

En menos de diez minutos más tarde, una mujer entró bajo la lona. A pesar de que la estaba esperando, Alice tardó un momento en reconocerla. Estaba empapada, llena de barro y se había quitado el velo por completo, como una campesina.

—¡Bella!

—¡Alice! —se abrazaron con Emmett entre medias—. ¿No te han hecho daño? Hice que Edward me prometiera… —se calló y se quitó los guantes.

Alice se fijó en que estaban descosidos y sucios. También en que su hermana ya no llevaba las botas de montar que ella recordaba, sino unas botas de trabajo parecidas a las que ella había llevado en el convento.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Bella al ver la expresión de su cara.

—Nada. Es sólo que… Estás muy cambiada. -Bella dejó de sonreír.

—Todos hemos cambiado.

—Es cierto.

Dejando los guantes a un lado, Bella llevó a Alice hasta el banco y miró al bebé que tenía en cazos.

—Me preguntaba si él te traería hasta aquí. Esperaba que…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué me uniera a vosotros? —Alice negó con la cabeza—. Éste no es lugar para nuestro hermano, Bella.

Bella suspiró.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. Es sólo que Edward puede ser muy persuasivo. Siempre cree que tiene la razón.

—Pues aquí tenemos un ejemplo en el que no la tiene —dijo Alice, y se calló al ver que su hermana le apretaba el brazo.

En ese momento, entró Edward.

Bella se puso en pie tan pronto que Alice frunció el ceño. ¿Su hermana tenía miedo de él? Después de verlos en Winchester, en la catedral, había pensado que eran amantes, pero empezaba a pensar que ella le temía…

—¿Habéis conseguido bastante leña? —preguntó Edward muy serio, y colgó el dedo pulgar del cinturón.

Alice se fijó en que tenía un arañazo en una mano, y que la sangre era bastante fresca.

—Sí.

—¿Y la almenara? ¿Habéis ido a ver cómo está?

—Sí. La cubierta está intacta, así que la madera está bastante seca. He metido astillas allí también, por si acaso.

—Entonces, venid aquí, muchacha, y dadme un beso.

¿Muchacha? Alice observó cómo su hermana besaba a Edward delante de todo el mundo. Y ni siquiera se había sonrojado. Quizá el mundo hubiera cambiado, pero su hermana había cambiado aún más.

Entre tanto, Alice se fijó en la herida que Edward tenía en la mano. No parecía un arañazo. Parecía un mordisco, y más bien, ¡un mordisco de humano!

Carlisle guió a Jasper y a Maurice hasta la colina desde donde se divisaba el refugio de Gunni.

—Allí está, señor, el refugio de Gunni.

Desde lo alto de la colina Jasper vio un grupo de piedras cubiertas con helecho seco. Un hombre vestido con cota de malla había llegado antes que ellos. Le Blanc. Estaba arrodillado junto al refugio, inclinado sobre el cuerpo de una mujer y cubriéndola con su capa.

Jasper se quedó sin respiración. Apenas podía mirar. No podía ser Alice, no podía ser…

A su lado, Carlisle exclamó:

—¡Lufu!

Al oír el nombre, Jasper se sintió aliviado. No se alegraba de que fuera Lufu pero, al menos, no era Alice. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Sus dudas acerca de si lo había traicionado o no, no eran nada comparado con eso.

Se fijó en que junto a la cabaña había un caballo y una mula. ¿La del molinero?

—¡Lufu! —Carlisle se bajó del caballo.

Le Blanc acariciaba la mano de la mujer. Ella tenía el labio partido, sangre en el cabello y un pómulo morado.

—Está viva, señor —dijo Le Blanc—, pero no se despierta.

Jasper le entregó las riendas a Maurice y corrió hacia allí.

Carlisle acariciaba la otra mano de Lufu y le hablaba con suavidad.

—Parece que la haya aplastado un rodillo —dijo Jasper al verla.

—Más o menos —dijo Le Blanc, y señaló hacia unas rocas—. Le han pegado. Yo lo vi casi todo desde allí detrás. No pude hacer nada, señor. Eran demasiados.

—¿Demasiados?

—Sajones. Me habrían…

—Más despacio, Le Blanc, para que Carlisle pueda entenderte.

—Señor —Le Blanc miró a Carlisle—. Siento que esté herida, pero ese hombre se movía como un rayo…

—¿Era sajón?

—Sí. Al principio pensé que era mentira, no se me ocurrió que pudiera pegar a uno de los suyos, y cuando me di cuenta de que era cierto, ya casi había terminado. Además, había otros con él. Me habrían matado y, aún así, no habría podido evitarlo.

Carlisle frunció el ceño.

—¿Habéis dicho que lo hizo un sajón?

—Había varios, si no habría intervenido, lo juro. Pero sólo uno de ellos hablaba con ella, y sólo uno le pegaba —negó con la cabeza—. ¿Qué tipo de hombre pegaría a una compatriota de ese modo?

—Debemos meterla en el refugio —dijo Jasper—. Está empapada. Lo que le faltaba es ponerse enferma.

—Lo he pensado —dijo Le Blanc—. Pero es posible que tenga las costillas rotas y no quería moverla.

—Si utilizamos el escudo y la capa como camilla para meterla en la cabaña, estará bien —dijo Jasper—. Tenemos que mantenerla caliente. Y alguien debería ir a pedir ayuda —Jasper se volvió hacia Carlisle y le preguntó en inglés—. ¿Es vuestra mujer la persona más adecuada para ocuparse de esto?

—En ausencia de lady Alice, sí.

—Bien. Llevemos a Lufu a la cabaña para ponerla cómoda, y después, Carlisle irá a buscar a Esme. Ella decidirá si Lufu puede regresar a Brandon en estas condiciones.

Entre todos, metieron a Lufu en la cabaña. Dentro había poca luz, pero en un lado había un colchón de brezo. Colocaron a Lufu sobre él.

Después de que Carlisle se marchara hacia Brandon, Jasper le pidió a Le Blanc que se quitara la cota de malla.

—Dejad aquí el yelmo también —dijo él—. Yo voy a dejar el mío —Jasper prefería que si los sajones los veían los confundieran con cazadores.

—¿No será mejor esperar a que regrese Carlisle?

La idea de que Alice estuviera en manos de la bestia que había pegado a Lufu aterrorizaba a Jasper.

—No tenemos tiempo —dijo él—. Pero me llevaré a Maurice en lugar de a vos, si preferís quedaros con Lufu.

Le Blanc negó con la cabeza. Había luchado con Jasper en Bretaña y en Normandía, y no estaba dispuesto a cederle el puesto a un simple escudero.

—No, señor. Yo soy su hombre.

—Maurice, quedaos con la mujer.

—No la dejaré sola, señor.

A medida que los caballos subían hacia Seven Wells Hill, la lluvia comenzó a cesar. Una vez en la cima, se estremeció. Se estaba dejando guiar por el instinto, así que dedicó un par de minutos para ubicarse y pensar qué hacer. Abajo se veía el bosque por el que habían cabalgado desde Brandon. Detrás, hacia el norte, estaba Winchester con sus tierras cultivadas. Hacia el sur se veían los territorios de South Downs, y aunque ese día estaba nublado, en un día claro se podía ver el mar que él había cruzado.

—Echadle un vistazo a esto, señor.

Jasper miró hacia donde indicaba Le Blanc.

—¡Una almenara! —Le Blanc había subido a una zona plana y con hierba que había en lo alto de la colina. Inclinándose hacia un lado, sacó la espada y removió unos trozos de hierba que formaban un montículo en el medio. Al retirarlas, Jasper vio que camuflaban una lona bajo la que había un brasero de metal. Le Blanc levantó la lona con la espada. El brasero estaba lleno de astillas y listo para encender.

Era probable que la última vez que lo hubieran encendido fuera cuando la flota del duque William fuera divisada al este del Narrow Sea. En el lugar en el que estaba, la almenara de Seven Wells sería visible desde la mayor parte de Wessex…

—¿Creéis que todavía se utiliza? —dijo Jasper—. ¿Le Blanc?

—¿Señor?

—Encendedla. Arrojad hierba mojada sobre ella para que eche mucho humo y regresad a Brandon galopando. Traed a Herfu y a todos los hombres que podáis.

Le Blanc pestañeó.

—Pero, señor, los rebeldes sajones verán el humo y os perseguirán.

—Exacto —Jasper gesticuló con el brazo para señalar la vasta extensión de tierra de su alrededor—. Mirad, Le Blanc, si no la prendemos, podríamos estar buscando el campamento toda la vida. Con esto, los encontraremos enseguida.

—La encenderé, señor, pero no os dejaré solo. Seguro que Maurice verá el humo. Él dará la alarma.

—Serán más que nosotros.

Le Blanc se encogió de hombros.

—No obstante, no os dejaré solo.

Alice levantó la lona una pizca. Edmund estaba afuera, discutiendo con Edward.

—Es imposible, os lo digo —Edmund hablaba con exasperación—. ¡Hay tantos muertos! Y los que han quedado con vida han huido o no tienen autoridad.

—¿Qué hay del viejo Morcar de Lewes y de Sirward Carson?

—Acabáis de dar en el clavo, Edward. Son viejos. Ambos caminan tambaleándose, y lloran por sus hijos caídos en la batalla. Estáis loco si pensáis que pueden mostrar autoridad… —al ver a Alice, bajó la voz.

Alice no pudo escuchar el resto.

Suspirando, ella se acercó a mirar a Emmett. El bebé estaba a punto de dormirse, y tenía una gota de leche en la comisura de los labios.

—Gracias a Dios que has encontrado a Joan —murmuró Alice, dirigiéndose a Bella—. De otro nodo, no podríamos dormir en toda la noche. Sólo espero que podamos mantener a Emmett en un sitio caliente —de manera impulsiva, abrazó a su hermana—. Te quiero.

Bella se volvió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No se suponía que fuera a ser así —susurró ella—. Yo…

—¡Edward! —gritó un vigía—. ¡Prisioneros!

Alice se puso en pie al instante. «No… ¡No!».

Llevaban cuatro caballos al campamento. «Gracias a Dios», pensó Alice al ver que los hombres llevaban barba. Eran sajones. Flame no estaba entre los caballos. Se sintió aliviada. Sólo eran los hombres de Edward que regresaban para pasar la noche. No había prisioneros. El vigía se había equivocado.

De pronto, Alice se fijó en que dos de los caballos sí llevaban monturas con perilla en la parte delantera, como las de los caballeros. Se quedó de piedra. Sus compatriotas consideraban que los caballos eran demasiado valiosos como para ponerlos en peligro durante la batalla, y sólo los utilizaban para el transporte. Y puesto que los sajones luchaban a pie, no tenía sentido que llevaran esas monturas…

Entonces, lo vio. Jasper. Sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón.

Jasper y otro hombre iban en la parte de atrás y les habían puesto una soga al cuello. Pero eso no era lo peor. También les habían puesto unas ramas para inmovilizarles los brazos. El hombre que iba al lado de Jasper era George Le Blanc. Ambos llevaban la ropa llena de barro y ocultaban su rostro agachando la cabeza.

Gimoteando, Alice agarró a Bella del brazo y la sacó del refugio de lona. Gunni las siguió en silencio.

Uno de los hombres del campamento desató la cuerda que ataba a Jasper y a Le Blanc a la perilla de su silla y se la tiró a Edward.

—He encontrado a un par de descarriados junto a la almenara —dijo, y se bajó del caballo con una sonrisa—. Pensé que os gustaría sacarlos de su miseria.

Alice trató de acercarse, pero Bella la agarró del brazo y la miró, negando con la cabeza. Ignorándola, Alice se liberó y avanzó un poco. Tenía que acercarse a Jasper. No había otra opción.

La luz de las antorchas iluminaba su cabello mojado. «Jasper, mírame», suplicó ella en silencio. «Permite que vea que no estás herido». Y entonces, mientras uno de los sajones le murmuraba algo a Edward, Jasper levantó la cabeza y una de las antorchas iluminó su rostro.

Alice sintió un nudo en el estómago. Habían pegado a Jasper. Tenía un ojo hinchado, y los pómulos manchados de algo negro que podía ser sangre, o barro. Tenía los brazos estirados, atados a la rama con tanta fuerza que le habían hecho sangre en las muñecas. Mirándola, esbozó una sonrisa y pronunció su nombre.

—Alice.

Edmund murmuró algo a Edward y miró a Jasper. Al ver que él entornaba los ojos, Alice supo que Jasper se había percatado de que Edmund no tenía la pierna herida.

—Bella —susurró Alice—. Dame el cuchillo de comer.

—¡No seas tonta!

Alice se contuvo para no enfadarse. ¿Qué podría hacer una chica con un cuchillo de comer? Pero no podía quedarse mirando cómo…

—Edmund me ha dicho que sois sir Jasper Whitlock —dijo Edward, hablando en inglés—. El héroe de Hastings y nuestro autoproclamado amo y señor —miró a George Le Blanc—. Éste debe de ser uno de vuestros Bretones. ¿Sólo uno? Qué extraño, había oído que teníais toda una tropa. ¿Cómo es que no habéis traído al resto? ¿Los demás han desertado?

Jasper movió la cabeza para retirar un mechón de pelo que se le había puesto delante del ojo, pero las ramas que le inmovilizaban los brazos le hicieron perder el equilibrio y tropezó.

Alguien se rió. Alice cerró los puños con fuerza.

—¿Os habéis tragado la lengua? —preguntó Edward—. ¿O es que no me entendéis?

—Os entiendo —contestó Jasper en inglés.

—Mi hombre me ha dicho que caísteis en sus brazos como un viejo amante —dijo Edward, y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Y por qué?

—Vengo en busca de mi esposa.

A Alice se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—¿Vuestra esposa? —preguntó Edward con incredulidad—. ¿Venís en busca de lady Alice de Brandon?

—Sí.

—Mentiroso… Creéis que podéis engañarme. Os envía el cuartel de Winchester. Sabemos que habéis estado allí esta mañana. Habéis venido para intentar descubrir dónde hemos escondido la plata.

—No, pero decidme dónde está y estaré encantado de enviar el mensaje.

—¡Gunni!

—¿Edward?

—Nuestro invitado no parece darse cuenta de que tiene un serio problema. Explicádselo, ¿queréis?

Gunni se arremangó y cerró los puños. Alice agarró a Bella, y cuando Gunni se disponía a golpear, se encogió y cerró los ojos.

—¿Así que vos sois Gunni? —preguntó Jasper—. ¿El pastor?

Gunni golpeó a Jasper en el vientre y él se dobló hacia delante. Al caerse, un extremo de las ramas golpeó en el barro, provocando que se arrodillara.

A Alice se le encogió el corazón. ¿Cuántos golpes habría soportado en la colina?

—¿Sois el hombre de Lufu? —dijo Jasper. La sangre se deslizaba por su rostro.

—¿Lufu? —Gunni se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de darle una patada en las costillas—. ¿Qué pasa con Lufu?

—Se pondrá bien —tomó aire y continuó—. O eso creemos.

Agarrando a Jasper de la túnica, Gunni lo puso en pie.

—¿Qué queréis decir con que creéis que se pondrá bien?

—Le Blanc la encontró —hizo una pausa para buscar las palabras adecuadas—. Junto a la… En el refugio. Creo que ésa es la palabra. Vuestro refugio, o eso me dijeron. Estaba inconsciente.

—¡Mentiroso!

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

—La han golpeado y está en peor estado que yo.

De pronto, Gunni soltó a Jasper y se volvió con cara de terror.

—¿Edward? Brun dijo que habíais ido en esa dirección. ¿Visteis algo extraño?

—No.

—Edward, ¿vos no…?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Edward—. Lo hizo el franco maldito.

—¡No! —soltó Alice—. ¡Jasper nunca haría una cosa así! Pero vos… tenéis un mordisco en la mano.

Edward se acercó a ella y la miró.

—¿Es un blando?

—Ni mucho menos —dijo Alice—. Pero no es tan cruel. Jasper hizo que castigaran a Lufu por perezosa, pero sólo la puso en el cepo. Jamás le habría pegado. Ninguno de ellos lo habría hecho. Pero vos… Vuestra mano es la prueba de que lo habéis hecho.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta y Alice se percató de que Gunni no era el único que estaba mirando a Edward con incredulidad. La expresión de Bella y de Edmund debía de parecerse mucho a la suya. Edward había sido el guardaespaldas de su padre, pero ya no era el hombre honrado de siempre. Se había convertido en un tirano.

—¿Brun? ¿Stigand? —Edmund llamó a dos hombres que estaban junto al fuego—. Vosotros acompañasteis a Edward. ¿Qué tenéis que decir?

Los hombres miraron a Edward y no dijeron nada. Su silencio lo condenó.

—¿Edward? —Edmund agarró la empuñadura de la espada.

—¡Santo cielo! ¿No creeréis su palabra sobre la mía? El maldito bretón está tratando de dividirnos. Gunni, continuad.

—Lo hizo él —dijo Le Blanc, mirando a Edward—. Yo… ¿Cómo se dice? Yo lo vi.

—¡Sois un bastardo, Edward! —dijo Gunni, y le propinó un puñetazo que lo tumbó. Gunni miró a Jasper—. En mi refugio, ¿dijisteis?

—Sí.

Gunni se montó en un caballo y se marchó, salpicando barro a su paso. El resto permaneció en silencio un instante. De pronto, Alice sintió algo frío en la palma de la mano. El cuchillo de Bella.

—¿Bella? —pero Bella estaba mirando a Edward como si fuese un bicho raro.

Sin pararse a pensar, Alice corrió hacia Jasper. Nadie trató de detenerla. Al llegar junto a él, le acarició el pómulo golpeado y el ojo hinchado.

Él le dedicó una media sonrisa. Entonces, ella comenzó a cortar las cinchas de cuero con las que lo habían atado a las ramas.

—De prisa, princesa —murmuró Jasper, al ver que alguien se acercaba.

—Lo sé, lo sé —pero tenía los dedos entumecidos por el frío, y el cuero se resistía. Además, tenía miedo de cortar a Jasper.

—Dejadme —dijo una voz detrás de ella. Era Edmund, con Gurth a su lado…

Desesperada, Alice agarró el cuchillo de Bella.

—Gurth, sujetad las ramas con fuerza —dijo Edmund. Gurth se colocó detrás de Jasper.

—Edmund, no —se quejó Alice.

Edmund sonrió y, por un momento, Alice vio al Edmund de antes. La persona que había conocido en su infancia. Edmund sacó el cuchillo y, al instante, Gurth recogió las ramas y las tiró al suelo.

Jasper dejó caer los brazos y palideció cuando sus extremidades recuperaron el riego sanguíneo. Alice le agarró la mano y la colocó en su hombro. Jasper se agarró a ella y, de pronto, a pesar del barro y del frío, parecía verano.

A Le Blanc también lo liberaron. Él se quedó de pie, frotándose las muñecas y mirando a Edward, que estaba tumbado en el barro con Stigand apuntándolo con la espada en el cuello.

Edmund envainó el cuchillo.

—Os he acompañado hasta aquí, Edward. Recorréis caminos que no me gustan. Lufu… —se frotó el rostro—. No deberíais haberlo hecho. Lufu es una de las nuestras..

—Esa mujerzuela habla demasiado. Había que callarla.

—Pero dejarla sangrando e inconsciente, ¡con este tiempo! No, Edward, eso no estuvo bien.

Stigand permitió que Edward se incorporara sobre un codo. Estaba sangrando por la nariz.

—Entonces, Edmund, vais a aliaros con el nuevo señor de Brandon?

—No he dicho tal cosa, pero he terminado con vos.

—¿Y qué haréis conmigo? ¿Me entregaréis a los francos, para que puedan colgarme de la horca más cercana?

Bella se llevó la mano a la boca. Alice se acercó a ella. A lo lejos se oían pisadas de caballos, procedentes del camino de Seven Wells Hill.

—Decidíos —dijo Edward, limpiándose la sangre de la nariz—. El bretón ha debido dejar rastro en el camino para que lo encuentre su caballería. Escucha, nos han encontrado.

—Maldita sea, Edward, sois como un hermano para mí. No quiero veros muerto —Edmund hizo un gesto a Stigand y éste envainó la espada—. Adelante… Marchaos.

Los caballos cada vez estaban más cerca. Edward se puso en pie, agarró un caballo y se montó en él. Antes de salir, le ofreció la mano a Bella.

—No es la vida que esperaba, amor mío, pero ¿me acompañarás?

Bella dio un paso atrás.

—Yo… Yo… ¡no! Lo siento, Edward. Yo… No puedo —corrió hasta el refugio de lona con lágrimas en las mejillas.

Edward se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Bella? ¿Bella? —salió tras ella, pero Edmund agarró la brida del caballo.

—Marchaos, si apreciáis vuestra vida. ¡Ya casi están aquí!

Edward señaló a uno de los hombres que estaban junto al fuego.

—Azor, ¿venís conmigo?

—Sí —el hombre agarró un caballo y se montó en él.

—¿Eric?

—Me quedo con Edmund. Cuando se trata de golpear a nuestras mujeres… —Eric negó con la cabeza.

Edward miró a hacia donde se había marchado Bella por última vez y golpeó al caballo con los talones. Azor y él avanzaron hacia el norte, mientras los últimos rayos del sol iluminaban la copa de los árboles.

Momentos más tarde, Carlisle y Brian Herfu entraban a galope en el campamento. El resto de la tropa iba detrás.

Las velas iluminaban la buhardilla de Brandon Hall y los braseros hacían que Jasper entrara en calor. Desnudo hasta la cintura, después de haberse lavado, se sometía resignado los cuidados de Maurice.

Naturalmente habría preferido que hubiera sido su esposa quien le cuidara las heridas, pero Alice estaba en el piso de abajo cuidando de Lufu. Él sólo tenía un ojo morado, cortes y golpes. Al cabo de unos días estaría curado.

—Daos la vuelta, señor —dijo Maurice. Metió los dedos en un ungüento y lo extendió por el hombro de Jasper.

—No soy un caballo —dijo Jasper, quejándose porque Maurice lo hacía con brusquedad.

—Lo siento, señor.

—¿Qué diablos es eso que me habéis puesto?

—Su esposa dijo que reduciría la hinchazón. Tiene árnica. Sí, eso es lo que ella dijo.

—El árnica no olía así cuando mi madre la empleaba. ¿Con qué diablos está mezclada? ¿Con grasa rancia?

Se abrió la puerta y, al ver a Alice, Jasper sonrió.

—Es grasa de ganso, junto a otras cosas, y no está rancia —dijo ella, y sonrió también. Se acercó a Maurice y le quitó el bote de las manos.- Gracias, Maurice. Ya termino yo.

—Espero que no creas que voy a dejar que me pongas eso en la cara —dijo Jasper.

—¿No? ¿Crees que estropeará tu aspecto? —dijo ella—. Créeme, no podrías estar peor.

—Creo que sobreviviré.

—Sin duda, gracias a Dios —le agarró la mano y le acarició los dedos antes de aplicarle el ungüento en la muñeca.

Jasper la miró y sintió una presión en el pecho, además de un cosquilleo en la entrepierna. Ella no tenía ni idea de… Ya no era una mujer virgen, pero su inocencia permanecía intacta. No tenía ni idea de lo que provocaba en él. La deseaba. Y siempre la desearía. Pero quería algo más que su cuerpo, quería su corazón, su alma. Su intención no había sido que sucediera aquello. Temía sufrir.

Sin embargo, la amaba y deseaba que ella lo amara también. Igual que con María. Peor que con María. Aquello no debía suceder. A pesar de que ella había salido en su defensa, él todavía no se había ganado su confianza. ¿Cuál era el problema?

Nadie se lo había confirmado, pero Emmett tenía que ser su hermano. Si Alice se lo confesaba, él sabría que se había ganado su corazón y su confianza. Y, sí, su corazón era lo que él deseaba. Había dejado Bretaña en busca de una nueva vida, confiando en escapar de los viejos recuerdos. Nunca había imaginado que encontraría un nuevo amor en Wessex.

—¿Cómo está Lufu? —preguntó Jasper.

—Igual que tú, azul y morada. Me temo que tiene una costilla rota, así que la he vendado. Debe de haberse caído y golpeado la cabeza con una piedra, por eso estaba conmocionada, pero no está demasiado mal.

—Gracias a Dios.

—Sí. Bella y Esme la cuidarán por la noche —levantó la cabeza y sonrió—. Y Gunni, por supuesto. No se despega de su lado. Todo el mundo ha venido a verla. El padre Aelfric, Wat, Harold, Cari… Todo el mundo. Nuestra gente se alegra de tenerla con vida entre nosotros.

«Nuestra gente. Nuestra gente». Jasper se estremeció al sentir que la esperanza lo invadía por dentro. Ella continuaba curándole las muñecas. Él le acarició un mechón de pelo e inhaló su aroma. Alice. Su esposa.

—¿Y tú hermana? —preguntó él—. ¿Qué va a hacer?

—No estoy segura. Edmund se ha ofrecido a ayudar a Vladimir y a Tanya a construir una casa nueva en Winchester. Puede que ella vaya a vivir con ellos durante un tiempo.

—Puede quedarse aquí. Igual que Edmund.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

—No lo hará. De momento. Puede que más tarde, cuando los recuerdos se hayan disipado —dudó un instante y se calló.

—¿Sí?

—Nunca te dirán dónde está la plata. Ni siquiera me lo dirán a mí.

—Lo sé. Supongo que la tendrá Edward. Alice, no me importa la plata.

—¿De veras?

—De veras. Edward lucha por una causa perdida. Un cofre de plata no cambiará las cosas.

—Entonces… ¿Es cierto que no planeas entregar a Edmund al comandante del cuartel?

Jasper negó con la cabeza y le soltó el mechón de pelo.

—Ya he dicho que puede quedarse aquí si está dispuesto a jurarme lealtad.

—Con el tiempo, quizá —suspiró Alice.

—¿Princesa?

—He hablado con George Le Blanc mientras le curaba las heridas. Me contó cómo os capturaron.

—¿Y?

—Dice que atrajisteis a los rebeldes con el humo de la almenara. ¿Por qué?

Jasper se encogió de hombros y se volvió. No quería que ella viera lo que albergaba su corazón. No estaba preparada. Y quizá nunca lo estuviera.

—Espera, Jasper —dijo ella, agarrándole el otro brazo y aplicando ungüento sobre él—. ¿Por qué querías atraer su atención? ¿Pensabas que George y tú solos podrías defender vuestros intereses en Wessex?

Alice estaba concentrada en la muñeca de Jasper. Él se percató de que su respuesta era importante para ella. Sujetándola por la barbilla, le dijo:

—Alice, tal y como le dije a Edward, fui a buscarte.

—Sí, recuerdo que eso es lo que dijiste. ¿Pero te pusiste en peligro de muerte por mí?

—Fui a buscarte —le retiró el bote de la mano y la rodeó por la cintura—. Eres lo más importante para mí —dijo él, y la besó en la frente.

—¿Lo soy?

—Sin duda. Me gustaría decirte que tenía un plan para recuperarte, pero mentiría —negó con la cabeza—. Cuando regresé de Winchester y descubrí que te habías marchado, pensé que me habías traicionado.

—Estabas enfadado —dijo ella, apoyando el rostro en su pecho. Lo abrazó y él sintió que una ola de deseo recorría su cuerpo, haciendo que olvidara el dolor de las heridas.

—Sí, pero cuando nos encontramos con Lufu sólo quería encontrarte antes de que Edward te tratara de la misma manera. No tenía ni idea de qué iba a hacer cuando llegara al campamento. Sólo sé que corrí como un loco. Vaya estratega, ¿eh?

—Me alegro de que corrieras —dijo ella—. Bella y Edmund se dieron cuenta de que Edward se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo.

—¿Y yo soy un monstruo para ti?

—Sabes que no. Te tengo mucho cariño. -¿Cariño? Jasper se sintió decepcionado, pero trató de disimular. ¿Siempre sería considerado un invasor?

—Ese comentario se merece un beso —dijo él—. Espero que te guste besar a un bretón feo con un ojo morado.

—Sí, siempre que se llame Jasper Whitlock.

—Qué suerte —dijo él, y sonrió antes de que sus labios se encontraran.

Fue un beso largo. Ella separó los labios y sus lenguas se acariciaron. Después, ella llevó las manos a la cinturilla de sus calzones y, sujetándolo por el trasero, lo estrechó contra su cuerpo. A Jasper se le escapó un gemido. Ella no tenía ni idea… Cuando se movía así él deseaba sentir sus senos sobre su pecho desnudo. Deseaba…

Sin aliento, se retiró y miró hacia la cama.

Ella se sonrojó y soltó una risita.

—Sí, es tarde ¿verdad?

Sonriendo, él la guió hasta la cama y comenzó a quitarle el velo.

—Es tarde. Es hora de que me demuestres lo mucho que te has encariñado conmigo.

Ella se retiró una pizca, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Jasper, hay algo…

—¿Mmm?

—Sobre Emmett.

Él se quedó de piedra. «¡Sí! ¡Dímelo!»

—Él… Él… —se separó de Jasper—. Jasper, dices que soy importante para ti, pero tengo que decirte algo que te hará enojar.

—Lo dudo.

—No, te enojará. Mira, te he mentido sobre Emmett.

—Lo sé.

—Él es mi hermano.

—Lo sé.

—No es el hijo de Esme, sino mi hermano… ¿Qué has dicho?

Jasper le agarró la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

—Lo sé. Lo sé todo. Lo descubrí hace algún tiempo.

—¿Y no estás enojado? ¿No has pensado en mandarlo fuera de aquí o en…?

—¿Matarlo? —Jasper frunció los labios—. Espero que sepas que nunca haría daño a un bebé.

—Lo sé… Sí, lo sé. Eres un buen hombre… ¿Si no cómo iba a amarte? Es sólo que…

Jasper sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón y la agarró por los hombros.

—Dilo otra vez.

—¿Qué?

—Eso de que me amas.

Ella lo miró a los ojos con timidez.

—Te quiero. Pero ya te lo había dicho…

—Dijiste que me tenías cariño —tragó saliva—. El cariño no es amor.

—Lo sé. Pensé que preferirías oír eso. Me doy cuenta de que nunca podré reemplazar a María, pero…

Jasper apoyó la frente sobre la de ella y se rió.

—Oh, cariño, por supuesto que no reemplazarás a María. No, no te vayas… -la detuvo cuando vio que comenzaba a alejarse- Escucha. María era María, y tú eres tú. Pero no creas que no te quiero. Te amo, Alice. Nunca dejaré de querer a María. Era parte de mí, pero de mi pasado. Tú formas parte de mi presente. Mi futuro. Te has convertido en la esposa de mi corazón. Cuando no estás conmigo deseo verte. Cuando estás conmigo… —sonrió—. Ya sabes lo que quiero hacer.

Ella lo miraba con ternura.

—¿En serio? ¿No sólo es amor carnal?

—En serio. Te quiero —la mirada de sus ojos hacía que se derritieran los huesos. Alice, su princesa…

—Tu hermano vivirá aquí —dijo él—. Y cuando sea mayor, si lo desea, lo educaré para que se convierta en escudero. Después… —se encogió de hombros—. El resto dependerá de él. Hará lo que quiera con su vida.

—Oh, Jasper —ella le ofreció los labios—. Bésame.

Él la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó, saboreándola, y preguntándose cómo había podido vivir sin ella.

—Otra vez ese cosquilleo —murmuró ella.

—¿Cosquilleo?

Ella se llevó la mano al vientre.

—Aquí. Cuando me besas siento un cosquilleo…

—¿Y es agradable?

Alice le acarició la mejilla.

—Lo es. Y a veces, cuando me tocas… —suspiró—. Es muy extraño.

Él sonrió y le quitó el cinturón.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo —contestó mientras ella le desataba la cinturilla.

—¿De veras? Pues debemos ser muy raros. ¿Jasper…?

—¿Mmm?

—Dime que me quieres una vez más.

—Alice, te quiero. Eres el sol y la luna para mí. Eres mi alma… ¿Te basta con eso?

Sonriendo, ella se dejó caer en la cama y tiró de él.

—Bastará… De momento. —Estremeciéndose de placer mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda, Jasper señaló la vela de la mesilla.

—¿Quieres apagar la vela?

—No, amor mío. A partir de esta noche no habrá más secretos oscuros entre nosotros.

Sonriendo, él la abrazó y la besó de forma apasionada.

FIN

**Auuu ya acabo T.T… una historia muy bonita y sin violencia, pobre Bella aunque Edward la amaba, pudo mas el poder que el amor, si si ahora Edward salió de malo jajajaja…**


End file.
